The heart's strong
by Erinrann
Summary: Ceci est une Fiction sur Harry Potter. je ne donnerais aucun résumé car je ne saurais pas en fait pour celle-ci. L'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de J.K Rowling. Seul Elyzia Graves, son histoire, et les personnages que je rajouterais sont les miens. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne découverte de cette fiction.
1. Chapter 0

_**1**_

.

\- **C'est toujours aussi laid à regarder, je dois dire**.

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire quand il jugea sa photo. Celle de ses deux mains unis l'une à l'autre dans une sorte de prière silencieuse. La gauche, belle et parfaite, doté d'une peau unique et la droite, immonde et brûlé, noircie par ce feu violent de son passé. Mais cela, personne ne savait qu'il s'agissait de ses mains. C'était devenu habituel de toute manière. De plus, elle n'arrivait pas à vraiment à le comprendre. Il était riche, comme l'autre et il venait la voir. En fait, tellement de gens venaient la voir pour pleins de raisons et forcément, elle finissait par croire que sa demeure, un spacieux loft, joliment décoré, était devenu un moulin à visite.

\- **Je ne t'oblige pas à regarder. Dés que tu rentres, c'est toujours là-dessus que tu poses tes yeux. Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes cette photo** , se moqua la jeune femme, sirotant son chocolat chaud.

Il jeta un regard glacial sur sa personne. Oui, les choses avaient étrangement changé. Pleins de choses en fait. Et forcément, elle, la petite femme dans son loft qui écoutait les autres, avaient fini par ouvrir un cabinet de psychiatre en face. Elle en avait les moyens. Elle bossait encore et encore, pas seulement pour le plaisir mais pour payer les deux lieux et aussi pour manger.

\- **J'y suis pour rien. Quand je la vois, elle me donne des frissons d'horreur. Pourquoi marier la beauté à la laideur, tu m'expliques**?

Elle sourit et regarda cette image. Sa main gauche dévoilée, l'autre cachée. Comme si la main droite détenait un sombre secret. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Mais celui-ci ne serait surement jamais révélé.

\- **Parce qu'on voit rarement l'un sans l'autre. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps que je te le bassine. Bon.. tu viens pour me parler de quoi ? Depuis le temps que tu me fais savoir que tu ne reviendrais pas.**

Il l'observa. Elle lui rappelait tellement de chose. Le collège, le monde de la magie. Caché par des barrières qui ne serait jamais mis à découvert. Elle lui rappelait aussi leur première rencontre. Quand lui et l'autre avaient découvert une jeune serpentarde silencieuse et observatrice. Et il avait besoin de se rappeler tout cela pour mieux comprendre ses agissements envers l'autre. Il secoua la tête et s'assit en face d'elle.

\- **Tu te rappelles notre première rencontre ? Comment tout cela a débuté**?

Elle hocha la tête et son regard dévia vers son chocolat chaud alors que celui de Dray dévia sur son bandage au bras droit. Elle en avait toujours porter un. Et il voulait savoir pourquoi.

 **\- Ce bandage, tu l'as toujours eu.. depuis plus longtemps que ton arrivée à l'école, à la même époque que moi et l'autre** , gronda Dray, **Que cache-t-il, El'**?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Son regard ne dévia pas vers cette absurde photo qui pourtant pourrait dévoiler bien plus que n'importe quoi sur ce bras caché. Elle se contenta de sourire et de relever son regard bleu dans celui gris de Dray. Dray, originellement appelé Drago, était son confident et ami bien que sa lignée d'aristocrate ait été un frein à leur amitié. En plus de l'autre. Elyzia Graves, orpheline, masquant un bras droit et observatrice avait tellement fréquenté son pire ennemi que Dray avait décidé de passer du temps avec elle pour lui rappeler qu'elle était Serpentard. Mais ce qui avait déclenché cette rencontre entre eux trois.. ce fut le choc entre deux corps. Entre un gryffondor mal à l'aise et une serpentarde qui bouquinait...

 _._

 _C'est de cette journée ensoleillé, dans un parc d'une des trois plus grandes écoles de magie qu'Elyzia Graves, Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter se sont pour la première fois rencontré._


	2. Chapter 1

2

.

La marche. Un bon accompagnement à une lecture enrichissante. Les cheveux lâchés, les lèvres sans cesse mâchouiller, Elyzia Graves, sorcière de son état, tenant fermement un livre de magie et de sortilège entre ses mains. Intelligente et curieuse, elle avait trouvé cet ouvrage dans la réserve et avait durement négocier pour le garder et le feuilleter. En relevant son visage, elle croisa plusieurs élèves portant d'étranges badges sur le torse. Ceux-ci étaient ensorcelés mais quoi de plus normal. Quand on se trouve dans une école de magie, il est normal d'être entouré d'objets ensorcelés. Elle put voir un peu plus quand elle vit les visages de Diggory et Potter. Cela donnait un mélange aussi agréable que puéril. D'un côté, cela encourager le poufsouffle et de l'autre, cela enfonçait le gryffondor. Stupide. Comme si Harry Potter n'avait pas besoin d'encouragement lui aussi. Peu de personne l'encourager. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle l'avait bien remarqué. Elle avait toujours été observatrice et sauvage. C'était un trait de caractère que son père possédait. Un charme qui avait plus à sa mère et forcément, ils en avaient payé le prix de leur vie. Elyzia avait payé aussi, quand elle avait sept ans.. mais c'était un secret bien trop douloureux et seul son bras en était la preuve de ce prix. Elle finit par entrer dans le parc, trouvant Cedric avec ses amis. Il plaisantait et rigolait. C'était bien de profiter de sa jeunesse tout en étudiant. Pour sa part, Elyzia se contentait de la lecture et du vol en balai.

Ce fut aussi là qu'elle vit Potter arrivait. Il croisa les badges mais sembla s'en moquer. Elle le trouvait vraiment fascinant. Certes, les ennuis lui couraient après mais le reste, tant qu'on ne l'agacer pas avec sa célébrité, il s'en moquait. Elle sentait son désir de vivre. Elle le vit se diriger vers Cédric et lui parler en tête à tête alors que les amis du poufsouffle ne cessaient d'appeler Cédric et d'enfoncer Potter. Elyzia retourna à sa lecture, étudiant les motifs du dessin. Il s'agissait d'un sort de disparition. Dispero. C'était un sort assez particulier car il permettait à la personne qui le lançait de faire disparaître une personne selon la durée choisis sans que personne ne la retrouve. Un sort bien dangereux car la seule manière de ramener la personne était de l'appeler d'une voix sincère et désespéré. La jeune fille retint la formule tout en se jurant de l'utiliser un jour. Elle releva la tête et vit Harry Potter discutait avec son meilleur ami. Apparemment, d'après les rumeurs, Ron Weasley en voulait à Harry de n'avoir rien dit au sujet de la coupe. La vérité pour Elyzia ? Elle croyait tout simplement un nouveau coup du sort qui s'acharnait sur Potter. Ils discutèrent rapidement puis elle vit Malefoy descendre d'un arbre. Drago Malefoy, prince des Serpentard. Cheveux blonds, yeux bleus-gris. Ton suffisant et moqueur. Un tantinet orgueilleux mais chose normal, non ? Elyzia décida de rentrer dans la salle commune pour commencer son petit truc quand elle eut le malheur de percuter Harry.

Tout le monde retint son souffle et les observa. Le gryffondor, mal dans sa peau, venait de percuter une Serpentard. Mais voilà, chacun eut la surprise de la découvrir alors que cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'elle parcourait les couloirs. Harry le premier. Il découvrit une jeune blonde, aux cheveux dorés, des yeux d'un bleu magnétique et perçants, doux à cette seconde et une bouche un peu rouge cerise à force de s'être fait mordiller. Elle était de la même maison que ce Malefoy mais il ne l'avait jamais vu. Était-ce pas ce qu'elle était si discrète et occupé à autre chose. Il fut surpris et remarqua que dans leur rencontre brusque, elle en avait lâché son livre. Il se pencha et le récupéra.

Elyzia retint son souffle en le voyant faire. Harry Potter qui se penchait pour ramasser le bouquin qu'elle avait fait tomber, elle, la serpentarde cachée. Il lui tendit, continuant de l'observer.

\- **Désolé.. je ne t'avais pas vu** , souffla-t-il, surprenant tout les élèves, y compris Ron et Seamus, un irlandais mais aussi sang-mêlé, qui s'étaient retournés.

\- **Ce n'est rien. Merci pour le livre** , dit-elle, vérifiant qu'il ne soit pas mouillé ou abîmé.

Harry la regarda faire. Il ne semblait vraiment plus vouloir partir. Elle était différente. Bien que sa maison soit celle des maudits serpents, rien de méchant ou méprisant se dégager d'elle. C'était plutôt du calme, de la tranquillité qui se dégageait d'elle. Quelque chose de chaud, d'ensoleillé.

\- **Tu es nouvelle** ?

La question surprit la jeune fille qui décrocha ses yeux bleus du livre pour le poser dans le regard émeraude du gryffondor.

\- **Tu dis ça parce que tu viens de me découvrir** ?

Il hocha la tête et elle eut un sourire. La plupart des élèves autour d'eux étaient encore surpris ou choqué de voir le noble attrapeur de Gryffondor parlait avec une vulgaire Serpentard.

\- **Non non. Cela fait trois ans que je suis à Poudlard. Je suis juste une invisible petite vipère, on va dire** , dit-elle, serrant le livre contre elle.

\- **Pour une vipère, tu es bien jolie**.

Des hoquets de surpris furent lâchés. De sa position, Drago serra le poing en regardant Potter parlait avec un membre de sa maison. Surtout qu'il venait lui aussi de la découvrir. Pourtant, il connaissait chaque membre de sa maison. Du plus jeune au plus ancien. Alors pourquoi elle lui avait tant échappé depuis le début. C'était vraiment étrange. Et surtout frustrant. Il regarda son pire ennemi partir tandis qu'elle lui suivit du regard, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres. Pour sur qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas ce geste. A lui comme à elle. Mais s'il devrait attendre la prochaine rencontre avec Potter, il ne manquerait pas de toper la blonde dés ce soir.

.

Ce soir-là, Elyzia eut la surprise de constater que toute la demeure des Serpents la toisaient avec méchanceté ou intrigué par sa tenue posé. Elle portait un pull en laine, vert pâle et un leggings noire. Encore une fois, elle avait pris sa douche seule, ne désirant pas qu'on voit son bandage. Mais voilà, même sa main était bandé et forcément, ce qui pouvait le plus caché cela était surement un gant de velours noir. Celui que son défunt père avait l'habitude de mettre quand il sortait fait du cheval. Elle avait presque fini son livre étrange. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on pense qu'elle trafique quelque chose contre les Serpentard mais c'était un peu plus complexe et privé. Surtout que la plupart des sorts tirés des livres étaient modifiés par ses soins.

\- **Eh Graves ! Approche, tu veux** , souffla doucement un Serpentard.

Elyzia fronça les sourcils mais obéit malgré tout. En général, elle et Théodore Nott faisaient une longue partie d'échecs avant d'aller se coucher. Un moyen de débloquer les méninges ou d'effacer la journée en observant des pièces s'entre tuer. Théodore, jeune Serpentard brun et silencieux, discret et surtout très cultivé était devenu son meilleur ami depuis que les parents du garçon avaient dîner chez les siens. Théodore en savait plus sur Elyzia que n'importe quel autre élève de la noble maison des Serpents.

- **Tu veux quelque chose** ?

Elle comprit bien vite quand elle fut assise sur le fauteuil en face du petit prince, entouré de sa petite troupe habituel de crétin en tout genre. Il y avait la jeune Pansy Parkinson, brune aux yeux bleus, considéré par un bouledogue par les Gryffondors, les deux gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle. Il y avait un grand jeune homme à la peau d'ébène, appelé Blaise Zabini, meilleur ami du prince de serpentard qui se contentait de s'amuser avec une pomme bien verte.

\- **Alors comme ça, tu fricotes avec Potter** ? Cracha Pansy, la toisant méchamment.

Elyzia la regarda et sourit. Elle croisa les jambes ainsi que les bras sur son buste féminin et lui renvoya son regard. Bien.. Il était probablement temps que la petite et gentille Graves devienne un peu plus méchante comme elle aurait du l'être.

\- **Si j'étais toi, je me tairais. De plus, je ne fricotes pas avec Potter comme tu le dis si bien. On s'est juste percuté puis on a discuté comme des personnes civilisés et pas comme des gosses qui ne savent pas encore ce qu'est la maturité** , rétorqua la jolie blonde.

Théo eut un sourire derrière son livre. Pour sur que sa petite Elyzia allait leur en faire voir des bonnes. Et il voulait être là pour voir ça. Il posa le livre sur la table et vint s'installer sur le dossier du fauteuil ou elle se trouvait.

\- **N'empêche qu'il t'a dit que tu étais une bien jolie vipère** , lança-t-il, un sourire amusé.

La jolie blonde tourna son regard vers lui, arquant un sourcil.

\- **Au moins, cela change des bouledogues énervants, des gorilles sans cervelle, d'un doberman agaçant et d'une fouine trop.. C'est quoi le terme déjà** ?

\- **Ridicule** ? compléta Nott tandis que la troupe les regardait, sourcils froncés.

\- **Oui, c'est le bon mot. Comme quoi, tu te rappelles encore de notre discussion en été, Théo**.

\- **Comment l'oublier ? Rappelle-toi juste que Potter est nôtre ennemi, El'**

Elle le regarda. Un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle utilisa un accio pour obtenir ses ballerines d'un joli vert.

\- **Votre ennemi, pas le mien. Rappelle-toi ceci, Théo, je ne suis l'ennemi de personne. Je suis neutre. Donc, si je veux fréquenter un gryffondor, lui parler, rire avec lui ou encore.. attends.. Ah oui, copuler avec lui, je ne te demanderais surement pas la permission et je n'enverrais pas de formulaire de demande à copuler avec un lion à mon père** , lança Elyzia, enfilant ses ballerines.

- **Copuler ? Déjà à ton âge** ? se moqua Théo tout en prenant sa place.

Elle ne dit rien, regardant l'heure. Le couvre-feu avait lieu dans trois heures. Pile le temps pour une dernière promenade avant de revenir.

\- **Je sors un peu. On se fait une partie d'échecs à mon retour** ? demanda Elyzia, se penchant vers Théo.

\- **Je ne pourrais pas. Peut-être une prochaine fois.**

\- **J'en ferais une avec toi, Graves**.

La voix de Drago surprit sa cour tout autant que la blonde qui le regarda. Elle arqua un sourcil et tapa de la pointe de sa chaussure sur le carrelage.

\- **Si tu veux bien de moi pour une partie** , souffla Drago, croquant dans sa pomme.

Théo la regarda tandis qu'elle souriait.

\- **Je veux bien. A dans trois heures, Malefoy**.

Ce fut sur ses mots qu'elle disparut derrière le portrait qui donnait accès au couloir du château. Le petit groupe demanda des explications à Drago qui se contenta de leur répondre évasement alors que le ton impérieux et le regard perçant de la jeune fille ne cessait de passer dans son esprit comme un film.


	3. Chapter 2

3

.

La jeune fille parcourait les couloirs, vêtue simplement. Arrivé à la fin des cours, les élèves n'étaient plus vraiment obligés de supporter l'uniforme et pouvait revêtir n'importe quel couleur ou vêtements. Tant que cela ne dépassait pas l'indécence. Ce fut là qu'elle se rappela toute l'important des couleurs de sa maison. Serpentard. De vert et d'Argent. Le vert était une couleur qu'elle affectionnait et l'argent, elle en avait bien assez pour après ses études de sorcières. Elle se rappelait encore de la lettre de son père quand elle lui avait assuré être chez les Serpents. Lord Gardening en fut si heureux qu'il lui envoya bien des présents et de l'argent pour qu'elle se fasse plaisir à pré-au-lard. Et forcément, elle avait seulement pris trois belles écharpes de trois couleurs différentes, dans une douce texture. Le vert pour cette couleur qu'elle favorisait. Le gris pour cette nuance dur et froide qui se trouvait dans son cœur ou les jours de pluie qui frapperait l'école et le rouge pour toute la passion qu'elle faisait preuve envers ceux qui entraient dans sa vie, entre son ambition ou encore envers celui qui saurait la charmer. Pourtant, en observant le blason de Poudlard, après être arrivé dans le hall du château. Son regard se posa autant sur le lion que sur le serpent qui se faisaient face.

Depuis toujours, son père lui avait enseigné que les nobles maisons du Lion et du Serpent se faisaient la guerre. Pourtant, en y réfléchissant, hormis ce blason, ils étaient tous pareils si on ne mélangeait pas les caractères ou les divers ambitions. Et puis, Elyzia se demandait parfois si elle était vraiment adapté à cette demeure. Elle n'avait ni la méchanceté, ni la sournoiserie. Juste l'ambition ou encore l'ingéniosité. Elle se rappelait encore de la façon dont le choixpeau l'avait si facilement percé à jour sans jamais le révélé à qui que ce soit.

" _Aussi courageuse que le lion, loyale comme le poufsouffle, intelligente comme une serdaigle et ambitieuse comme un serpent._

 _Tu es de toute les maisons mais ton ambition est la plus forte._

 _Elle brûle en toi comme un feu ardent et pourrait te faire devenir une grande sorcière de l'histoire_

 _Et il est temps que cette maison engendre autre chose que des mages noirs_

 _Alors cela sera :_

 _SERPENTARD !_ "

Elle sourit et regarda un peu partout. Elle finit par aller dans le parc, ses profondes réflexions inondant son cœur et sa tête tandis qu'elle traverse le parc. Mais elle est bien vite interrompu par une Hermione qui s'approche d'elle.

\- **Eh** !

La jeune blonde se retourne vers elle. La dénommé Hermione est entouré par une petite rouquine appelé Ginny, petite-soeur de Ron et une autre, Angelina. Elle la regarda, essayant de bien la cerner. Elle ne sait pas qu'Elyzia est pas amené à parler ou encore à insulter sauf si on la cherche.

\- **Tu veux quelque chose** ? demanda-t-elle tout en l'observant.

La rouquine fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Angelina est prêt à bondir si la serpentard dit le mauvais mot. mais contrairement aux autres de Serpentard, Elyzia est plus calme, plus douce et à un langage plus correcte et des insultes plus adaptés. Aussi le terme sang-de-bourbe ne quitte jamais sa bouche.

\- **Oui. Tu as parlé à Harry tout à l'heure. Tu ne lui a rien dit de méchant, j'espère** ? gronda la gryffondor, l'une des meilleures élèves de l'école, avec Elyzia, Drago et Harry.

- **Je dirais que non. Pourquoi tu voudrais que je lui en fasse** ? souffla Elyzia.

- **C'est typique de votre maison, la vipère** , rétorqua la dénommé Angelina.

La blonde l'observa, lui jetant un regard glacial. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la juge par sa maison. Elle préférait qu'on apprenne à la connaître pour mieux donner un jugement.

\- **Et c'est aussi typique de Gryffondor de juger sans connaître. Ou alors certains de ses membres sont capables de voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez** ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux puis sourit. Enfin une serpentard qui en avait dans la tête. Elle qui croyait que tous suivaient sans vergogne Malefoy, l'une d'elle lui montrait de sa personnalité par une remarque aussi cinglante que vraie.

\- **Non. Harry est différent. Je le suis aussi. Je veux juste que tu ne lui fasses pas de mal si tu en viens à lui parler souvent. Si tu dois devenir une amie parmi les serpents, je serais contente mais ne le blesse pas** , expliqua Hermione.

\- **Ta proposition m'intéresse pour une éventuelle amitié. Laisse-moi juste le weekend pour y réfléchir et je te dirais ma réponse. Pour ce qui est d'Harry, je ne compte pas le blesser. Il est gentil et trop souvent jugé trop vite alors si je peux l'aider à ma façon, il aura mon appuis**.

\- **Et qu'en dise Malefoy et sa cour** ? demanda Ginny, intriguée par l'inconnue aux cheveux dorés.

\- **Laisse moi m'en charger. Ce qui se passe dans ma demeure me regarde mais vous serez prévenu si un mauvais coup est dirigé vers vous** , lança Elyzia en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Hermione fut amusé par cet intelligence trop longtemps caché. Elle décida même de s'en faire une alliée. Pas pour la guerre ou autre. Pour aider Harry à avoir une sorte d'enfance normal, loin de sa méprisable famille de moldu ou encore de cette menace qui pesait sur ses épaules d'adolescents.

\- **On se retrouve Lundi au même endroit et à la même heure pour décider de ce que l'on fait** ? Questionna Hermione.

\- **Avec plaisir** !

La blonde regarda sa montre. Elle avait encore le temps pour une balade entre les couloirs. Elle devait en profiter avant de retrouver Malefoy pour une partie d'échecs. Elle remercia le petit groupe et finit par continuer sa promenade. Elle vérifiait chaque seconde l'heure pour ne pas manquer le couvre-feu ou encore sa petite partie avec un certain prince.

.

\- **Et donc, Granger t'a demande si tu allais faire du mal à Potter** , rappela Drago, bougeant un pion sur le plateau tout en croquant une nouvelle pomme.

\- **C'est ça. Une mère poule. Elle me fait sourire en agissant ainsi avec lui. Mais je suppose qu'il doit en avoir l'habitude** , souffla Elyzia.

\- **Possible. Pour ma part, ce qui concerne Potter, je m'en fous**.

- **Pourquoi l'embêter alors** ? Comme tout à l'heure, au sujet du pari avec ton père. Il est vrai, ce pari ?

Drago secoua la tête tout en souriant. Il fut amusé qu'on ait pu le croire alors qu'il ne pariait pas sur des gens. Encore moins sur son pire ennemi. Même s'il lui en avait marre de cet homme. Il le méprisait et le détestait. Il ne le supportait même pas une seconde de plus.

\- **J'aimerais comprendre ce que tu reproches à Potter. Depuis quand dates cette soudaine haine entre toi et lui**? questionna Elyzia, surprenant le prince qui l'observa.

\- **Depuis notre seconde rencontre, dans le train, quand il a préféré être l'ami de Weasley que le mien. Depuis ce jour ou il a refusé ma main** , murmura Drago tout en avançant une pièce noire de l'échiquier.

\- **Cela te semble anormal de ne pas vouloir être ton ami** ?

\- **Non. Pas vraiment. Juste que Potter.. Je sais pas.. Tout le monde le connaissait, tout le monde voulait devenir son ami. Mais en le regardant, je me suis rendu compte que malgré sa célébrité, c'était juste un enfant comme moi. Et je me suis fait un plaisir de le lui rappeler chaque jour. Potter n'est rien de plus qu'un sorcier adolescent avec une épée de Damoclès constamment sur sa tête de balafré**.

Elyzia eut un rire. Drago était intelligent mais élevé dans un monde de noirceur. Pour sa part, Elyzia vivait dans un monde ou l'étrange, la plaisanterie et la rareté avait sa place. Bien qu'ancien élève de la demeure Serpentard, sorcier de sang-pur et aussi collectionneur de divers objets, il avait offert à Elyzia, une orpheline trouvait dans une rue, la nouvelle chance d'aimer la vie et de vouloir la continuer. Hiall Gardening, dernier enfant de sa famille, était un sorcier très doué et taquin. Il ne cessait d'envoyer des lettres et des objets à sa fille comme cet échiquiers qu'elle avait sortit.

\- **Ton père est bizarre d'aimer les échecs qui ne bougent pas** , lança Drago tout en croquant un nouveau bout de sa pomme.

\- **Non. Il aime un peu de tout. Il dit que c'est important de tout connaître** , expliqua la jeune fille tout en abattant le fou noir.

\- **Mais ça bouge même pas !**

\- **Le principe reste le même. Faire échec et Mat à son adversaire** , souffla Elyzia.

Drago l'observa. Elle avait un sourire sur les lèvres. Elyzia était une fille agréable, intéressante, dont le père était étrange. Mais etait-ce son père ? Elle parlait toujours de son père sous deux aspects différents. Il se rappelait doucement que Théo lui parlait souvent d'elle comme d'une mystérieuse fille et de son père au deux visages.

\- **Tu as deux pères** ? Demanda Drago, terminant sa pomme dans un dernier morceau et jetant le reste dans la poubelle, sans manquer une seconde le panier qu'il fit.

\- **Pourquoi cette question** ?

\- **Tu as souvent parlé de ton père mais celui-ci semble avoir deux visages. Tu sais, Tu n'est surement pas la seule à qui Théo se confit. Il me parle aussi**.

\- **Surement parce que sous ton comportement de prince insupportable, tu es surement bien plus beau et intéressant que les apparences nous laissent voir, Dray..**

Il frissonna à ses mots et l'observa. C'était surtout le surnom qu'elle venait de lui donner. Dray. Personne ne l'appelait jamais ainsi. Personne. Et elle se le permettait ouvertement. Il grinça des dents et l'observa, serrant le poing tout en avançant sa reine vers la sienne.

\- **Un problème** ?

\- **Ce surnom.. Je ne l'aime pas. Il.. Il ne me correspond pas**.

\- **Au contraire. Je le trouve adapté à ta personne. Et puis, ce n'est qu'un surnom. Ce n'est pas le surnom qui te définit, pas plus que ton nom de famille. Ce sont tes actes et tes choix, Dray.**

\- **Et comment tu me définirais en vue de ce que tu as eu l'occasion de voir de ma personne** ? Souffla-t-il, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- **Un garçon qui suit les traces de son père en oubliant de réfléchir quand tu es au milieu de ta cour** , dit-elle, ne mâchant surement pas ses mots.

\- **Et là** ?

\- **Un garçon intéressant et captivant qui donne envie qu'on s'entende avec lui. Et un bon joueur d'échec. Mais tu sais..**

Elle prit sa reine, mangea la sienne pour la poser devant le roi.

\- **Je gagne toujours à ce jeu là. Echec et Mat, Dray.**

Il écarquilla les yeux et la regarda. Elle était comme Théo le disait. Très forte. Vraiment l'une des meilleurs. Surement qu'elle pourrait battre Weasley à un concours d'échec ou encore une simple partie. Il eut un sourire amusé et la regarda.

- **Joli ! Tu es épatante à ce jeu**.

\- **J'ai un bon professeur.**

Elle tourna son regard vers l'horloge de leur salle commune.

- **Il est l'heure d'aller se coucher. Je vais donc te laisser, Malefoy. On se refait une partie, demain soir** ? proposa Elyzia tout en rangeant les pièces d'un mouvement de baguette.

\- **Avec plaisir. Et..**

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds se tourna vers lui en arquant un sourcil.

\- **En privé, appelle-moi Dray, je te prie. Mais seulement toi.**

Elle eut un sourire et hocha la tête. Ils se quittèrent sur cette partie avec hâte de la prochaine et des prochains potins à se raconter. Elyzia avait hâte de parler avec Potter et Drago de découvrir ce qu'ils auraient pu se dire.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola :3**

 **Je publie ce petit texte en plus pour répondre à ma première review. Voici la réponse :**

 **MixxDream : Salut à toi. je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes ma fiction. J'avais peur qu'elle ne plaise pas malgré toute l'importance que j'y consacre. j'essaie de faire en sorte de donner assez pour qu'on continue à me lire sans trop abuser. Voici un nouveau chapitre en espérant que tu aimes toujours et sache qu'Elyzia possède bien quelque chose.**

 **Je veux juste prévenir que même si cela paraît ressembler à des passages du quatrième Harry Potter, la suite sera totalement différente depuis leur rencontre jusqu'au tout premier passage lu. De plus, il y aura une suite après ce passage mais je n'ai pas décidé comment je la ferais. j'espère malgré tout que vous prendrez plaisir à lire la suite et je vous remercie encore de me suivre. j'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Bisous.**

4

.

La matinée fut un peu dur et elle se passa une main dans les cheveux. Les trouvant pas vraiment désagréables, elle préféra s'en faire une tresse doré tout en laissant le vent jouait avec les mèches rebelles, mordre son nez retroussé et ses joues un peu rondes. Elle avait fait une bonne partie d'échec hier avec Malefoy et forcément, en plus de ce petit jeu amical, ils avaient aussi pas mal discuter. Ce fut assez surprenant de découvrir un jeune garçon intelligent et pas un abruti fini, embrumé de méchanceté par son paternel. La jeune fille avait mis un pull en laine rose pâle avec des ballerines et un jean. Elle marchait, perdu dans ses réflexions tout en se rappelant qu'elle devait aussi parler à Potter. Histoire de savoir s'ils pouvaient devenir amis. De toute manière, Elyzia se qualifiait de jeune fille neutre. Donc, elle n'était pas ni trop sombre, ni trop lumineuse. Et cela était bien à vrai dire.

Ses pas la menèrent à la tour d'Astronomie. Elle n'avait pas vu cette ombre posé dans un coin tandis qu'elle termina sa tresse et l'attacha avec un élastique. Elle en avait toujours un sur elle. La jeune fille se pencha un peu. Les élèves étaient tranquille pour ses trois jours. Un jour de préparation, la première épreuve avec le Dragon et un jour de repos pour tous. Pour sa part, Elyzia se demandait comme Potter comptait arranger le coup avec la vilaine bête qu'il allait rencontrer. La vérité était qu'il devait surement être apeurée. Son regard se porta sur le bateau de l'école de Bulgarie. Un beau voilier. Elle aussi, aurait voulu voyager de par le monde. Pour l'heure, son petit projet particulier avançait bien et c'était le principal.

\- **Tu.. Tu es..** murmura une voix un peu rauque.

Elyzia se retourna pour voir le visage de Potter. Il avait les lunettes enlevés qui permettez de plonger dans ses beaux yeux émeraudes. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi en bataille et Elyzia eut à peine la surprise de voir des sillons de larmes sur ses joues.

\- **Oh ? Un soucis** ?

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et s'accroupit. Elle observa doucement son visage triste et apeuré. Elle caressa doucement sa joue humide et bien vite, il se redressa, enleva ses traces d'un revers de manche. Il avait mal au cœur à cette idée de combattre un dragon.

\- **Désolé.. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de montrer mes larmes à..**

\- **Une serpentard** ?

\- **Une fille ou encore une inconnue** , termina Harry, reculant encore et s'accoudant à la rambarde de fer.

La jeune fille vint s'installer près de lui. Elle ne fit pas de commentaire mais lui tendit ses lunettes qu'il avait laissé juste derrière lui.

\- **On n'est plus vraiment des inconnus puisqu'un coup du sort nous a fait nous rencontrer,** souffla Elyzia, posant sa tête dans sa main, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

\- **Il y a mieux comme rencontre. Surtout que la bousculade est la plus..**

\- **Utilisée ? Je sais. Voyons, une rencontre sous la pluie, pour un baiser sous un ciel gris, quesque tu en penses de celle-là ?**

Harry eut un rire alors qu'il se pencha un peu, le regard vert tourné sur la sombre forêt qui entourait le château.

\- **Original. Mais les deux personnes ne devraient pas déjà se connaître** ? questionna-t-il, oubliant l'épreuve de demain.

\- **Ils pourraient avoir rêvé de l'autre pour pimenter la rencontre** , répondit-elle, se tournant vers lui.

\- **Mhm.. typique d'un conte moldu**.

Elle arqua un sourcil et se redressa, l'observant tandis qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées. Elle observa son profil, son nez aquilin et sa bouche fine, bien qu'un peu pulpeuse en ce qui concerne la lèvre du bas. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris quand il s'était éloigné dans ses pensées.

\- **Dis-moi comment tu imagines une belle rencontre, toi** ? demanda la jeune fille, regardant le gryffondor qui sembla se réveiller de sa torpeur tandis qu'il ferma les yeux.

\- **Je dirais dans une boutique de vêtements de sorcier. Quand toi, un enfant apeuré, tu en rencontres un autre qui connait plus ce monde merveilleux et te mets au début à l'aise.**

La jeune fille l'écouta tout en fronçant les sourcils puis elle devina rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un moment vécu pour lui. Elle se demanda qui était l'autre enfant.

\- **Oh ? Et ensuite** ?

- **Il finit par te mettre en colère en critiquant un ami, devient ton pire ennemi dans la cour de votre école mais lui, plus que les autres, arrive à te mettre à l'aise en te considérant comme un garçon ordinaire et pas la célébrité que tu es** , continua-t-il.

- **Attends.. Tu parles de Dray** ?

Harry se redressa et se tourna vers Elyzia qui venait de pouffer. Alors Drago était la plus belle rencontre d'Harry même s'ils se disputaient, se chercher et se faisait la guerre. C'était presque dingue. C'était surement l'un des rares secrets qu'il lui dirait. Il se contenta de lui sourire et elle comprit.

\- **Belle rencontre. Elle surpasse presque la mienne.**

\- **Raconte-moi,** murmura Harry, regarda Elyzia qui se mordilla un peu la lèvre.

\- **En fait, c'est celle de mes parents. Il est le petit garçon agaçant du village, elle est la belle demoiselle aux cheveux d'or. Alors qu'elle participe à une fête, elle le voit tenter de gagner un combat de boxe. Il le perd et alors qu'il s'apprête à recevoir un nouveau coup, la belle demoiselle déchire sa jolie robe, monte sur le podium et met K.O son adversaire par quelque prise de combat. Ébahi et charmé, il se met à la courtisé et malgré le refus de la famille de la jeune fille, ceux-ci s'en vont pour une autre contré ou ils se marient et ont deux petits enfants, dans la campagne anglaise** , raconta la jeune fille, semblant revivre un film à travers ses mots.

\- **C'est plus seulement une belle rencontre. C'est aussi une magnifique histoire.. Euh..**

Elle se tourna vers lui et arqua un sourcil. Il semblait un peu perdu et elle se retint de rire un bon coup. Il la fascinait. Harry était un garçon simple qui apprenait à la voir tel qu'elle pouvait être. Il ne cherchait pas forcément à discerner le mal en elle. Il ne le voyait pas. Il ne cherchait pas à le voir.

\- **Tu cherches à savoir mon prénom** ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- **Je m'appelle Elyzia Serenity Graves. Sorcière de Serpentard et fille d'Hiall Gardening** , récita la jeune fille en faisant une révérence à Harry.

Le jeune homme fut grandement gêné. Il finit par s'éloigner et s'inclina respectueusement.

\- **Je m'appelle Harry James Potter, Sorcier de Gryffondor et fils de James et Lily Potter**.

Elle applaudit en le voyant se présenter ainsi.

\- **Excellent, Mr Potter. Bravo ! C'est une belle présentation que j'admire avec beaucoup de sincérité. Tu es doué, tu sais** , complimenta Elyzia.

\- **Merci. Je n'ai fait que répéter à ma façon ce que tu avais dit. Mais je t'avoue que je manque de savoir faire. Surtout que.. je veux en savoir plus sur ma famille. Pas celle de ma mère. Celle de mon père. Je ne sais rien sur eux** , expliqua Harry

\- **Tu veux aller faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque de l'école avant de retourner à ton dortoir** ?

Harry sourit et secoua la tête.

\- **Une autre fois. Je dois aller retrouver Hermione pour m'entraîner pour demain. Sinon, elle va me tuer,** plaisanta le garçon aux yeux émeraudes.

\- **Tu as raison.**

Elle sortit une sorte de parchemin et lui tendit.

\- **J'aime tellement la magie que je m'amuse à faire quelque petits trucs avec certaines fournitures scolaires. Tu veux bien m'aider pour ceci** ? proposa la jolie blonde, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- **Quel est le principe** ?

- **J'ai le même exemplaire dans mon dortoir et les deux sont reliés. Ce soit, je vais t'écrire un message sur le mien et il devrait apparaître sur celui-ci. Si tu le reçois, aussi étrange te paraît-il, réponds-y. Si ce n'est pas le cas, on se retrouve ici, à la même heure, après-demain, d'accord** ? Expliqua-t-elle, souriante.

\- **Pas de problème. J'attends ton message** , Elyzia, souffla Harry, le regard plongé dans le sien.

La jeune fille eut un sourire et embrassa doucement la joue d'Harry qui rougit. Sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle fila dans les escaliers, se léchant les lèvres tandis qu'Harry resta un peu plus longtemps.

.

\- **Tu as quoi** ?! s'écria Drago tandis que la jeune fille pouffait face à cette réaction.

\- **Tu as bien entendu. Certes, cela surprend d'apprendre ce que j'ai fait mais c'était pour l'encourager contre le dragon, Dray. Rien de plus.**

\- **En oubliant qu'il est..**

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens en croisant son regard. Non. Elle n'était pas l'ennemie juré de Potter. Elle était seulement une serpentarde inconnue qui l'avait percuté, il y a deux jours, l'amie secrète de Théo et aussi une confidente doublé d'une excellente joueuse au échec. Il le savait car il sentait qu'il allait encore prendre. Et ce n'était encore que la cinquième partie de la soirée.

\- **Et donc, il pleurait dans la tour d'Astronomie** ? récapitula Drago tout en reprenant sa place dans le fauteuil en face de celui de son adversaire.

\- **C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Surement le stress d'affronter un dragon** , supposa Elyzia, bougeant une nouvelle pièce.

\- **Sauf qu'à la fin, il aura encore une belle gloire collé à ses fesses, celui-là** , gronda le jeune prince, attrapant une pomme que venait de lui lancer Blaise, ayant tout juste pénétrer la salle commune des Serpentard avec Théo.

\- **Mais c'est quoi cette fixation sur la célébrité de Potter, Dray** ? gronda Elyzia, ignorant le regard mauvais de Drago quand elle l'appela par son surnom devant Blaise et Théo qui sourirent.

\- **Dray ? C'est ton nouveau surnom ? Que c'est mignon** , taquina Blaise, pinçant la joue de Drago qui se dégagea bien vite de lui.

La jeune fille pouffa à peine tandis que Théo lui tendit un petit panier de fraise. Si Drago préférait les pommes, Elyzia avait une certaine addiction pour les fraises.

\- **Lâche-moi Blaise** ! gronda Drago. Je ne fais pas de fixation sur la célébrité de Potter. **J'énonce un fait réel et plus d'une fois répété par l'homme qui nous sers de directeur, Elyzia.**

\- **Alors arrête d'en parler quand on est tout les deux. Je ne te parle pas du grand Harry Potter le survivant ou encore de Potter, ton pire ennemi, mais d'Harry, un adolescent comme toi qui préférerait surement encourager Diggory plutôt que d'affronter un dragon** , rétorqua la belle blonde.

Le jeune Malefoy le savait. Elle venait de marquer un point. Il se doutait bien que Potter était stressé, mal à l'aise ou encore anxieux pour demain. Qu'il allait travaillait comme un taré pour demain. Il inspira profondément et se positionna dans son fauteuil, avançant une pièce du jeu.

- **J'imagine qu'il va utiliser un moyen d'obtenir l'œuf assez facilement** , murmura Drago, pressant ses doigts sur son front pour réfléchir.

\- **Comment à ton avis** ?

\- **Avec un balai. Si je peux me permettre cela tout en espérant que cela soit secret, c'est un joueur talentueux sur un balai** , lâcha Drago, regardant Elyzia abattre son fou noir.

\- **Oh ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu sur un balai. J'ai hâte à demain alors** , lança-t-elle, souriante.

\- **Tu comptes venir le voir** ?

Elle sourit et il comprit. Elle serait toujours la plus forte. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas cet amitié entre un lion et un serpent. Il ne le supportait pas. Car cela le rendait jaloux. Autant d'Elyzia que de Potter. Avec Elyzia, il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais rien droit à qu'a des parties d'échecs alors qu'elle offrait un parchemin étrange à Potter et un baiser sur la joue. De plus, Elle avait droit à ses sourires et une discussion civilisée quand lui n'avait que des cris, de la haine et des insultes. Cela l'énervait encore plus tandis qu'il fit exprès de perdre. Et quand elle lui lança son joyeux " échec et mat ", il se leva et la laissa seule, surprise par sa réaction alors qu'il partait s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Mais cette surprise s'envola bien vite tandis que Blaise partait à la poursuite de Malefoy. Théo se leva et alla se poser près de son amie. Celle-ci prit les deux rois, les mit à pars et rangea les autres pièces. Puis, quand ce fut fait, elle referma le jeu, observant ses carrés noirs et blancs.

\- **Je crois qu'il est..**

\- **Oui.. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Si dans les échecs, chaque roi à sa reine, dans mon jeu d'échec, le roi aux cheveux bruns attends le roi aux cheveux blonds qui découvre une vérité sur lui** , souffla Elyzia.

\- **Et ensuite** ?

Elle observa les deux pièces, les posa l'une en face de l'autre sur l'échiquier, presque comme ci elle devait se toucher.

\- **L'avenir te le dévoilera, Théo** , murmura la jeune fille en arborant un sourire amusée.

La jeune fille le savait. Elle n'était pas dupe. Mais elle apporterait le petit coup de pouce à ces deux âmes aussi nobles qu'opposés à comprendre qu'ils étaient les deux rois amoureux de son échiquier personnel.


	5. Chapter 4

4

.

Cédric, Fleur et Viktor venaient tout juste de passer. Et là, parmi les élèves enflammés, Elyzia et Théo, juste à côté l'un de l'autre, attendaient l'entrée du dernier champion. Harry. La jeune fille avait les cheveux détachés, un long pull gris sous un menton noire, un leggings noir ainsi que des boots noires et tenaient fermement la rambarde de bois des tribunes. Elle la serrait fortement, observant le monstre qu'il s'apprêtait à affronter. Elle avait une peur pour lui. Elle se mit à prier très fort pour lui, pour que sa magie le protège. Théo la vit faire et il sourit, posant une main sur son épaule.

\- **Évite de montrer ton inquiétude ou tu vas en rendre un très jaloux** , recommanda le jeune homme, se penchant à son oreille.

\- **Excuse-moi.. Juste que.. Regarde cette bestiole.. C'est quoi comme dragon** ? demanda Elyzia.

Bien qu'elle apprécie les divers créatures du monde magique, les dragons étaient totalement inconnus pour elle. Non pas que cela la mette en colère d'ignorer leur condition physiques. Elle observa attentivement la beauté même des écailles, la façon dont il se tenait, observant le trou béant dans lequel, il devait rentrer.

\- **Un magyar à pointes, d'après les chasseurs et éleveurs. C'est effrayant d'en voir un et vu celui-ci, il doit être bien mécontent d'être ici** , lança Théo.

\- **Et c'est Potter qui doit l'affronter, pas vrai** ?

Il hocha la tête, inspirant son parfum de vanille. Elle avait les joues un peu rouge. C'était à force de les mâchouiller. Serrant fortement ses manches de laine grise entre ses mains, elle observa le parcours que devrait faire Harry pour parvenir à l'œuf sans se faire tuer en sachant que ce Magyar pouvait voler et cracher du feu. Elyzia s'inquiéta du sort d'Harry quand il entra, retenant son souffle. Elle ne lâcha aucunement Harry des yeux, sursautant par moment. Et quand lui et la créature partirent loin du terrain, la demoiselle se tourna, se heurtant à Théo qui la retint.

\- **Reste ici, El'. Même si je sais que tu voudrais aller aider Potter** , souffla le jeune homme, la maintenant contre lui.

Drago tourna la tête vers eux et se figea, effaçant ce sourire amusé. Quand ce n'était pas Potter, c'était Nott. Quesque lui ne possédait pas par rapport à eux. Des cheveux bruns ? Une présence rassurante. Théo capta son regard colérique et le lui rendit tout en maintenant fermement la jeune fille dans ses bras, pour le narguer. Pour sa part, Elyzia pensait surtout à Harry. Elle n'avait pas pu lui dire bon courage. Hermione étant déjà à la tente des champions pour le faire. Elle serra la veste noir de Théo tout en fermant les yeux, priant pour le gryffondor qui devait surement se battre comme jamais pour revenir sain et sauf.

\- **On s'amuse** ? se moqua une voix féminine.

Elyzia se redressa et se tourna vers Pansy, Drago et ses deux gorilles derrière elles. Elle portait une tenue chic et noir, surement pour plaire au fils Malefoy et jetait un regard dédaigneux à la jolie blonde qui ne comprit pas, pressant ses doigts sur son bras, vêtue de gris, sa main droite avec toujours le même gant. Seul Théo serait capable de dire ce que ce gant et ses vêtements avec manches longues dissimulés. Un passé consumé par les flammes et les hurlements d'une petite fille.

\- **Tu arrives à t'amuser, toi ? Tu trouves que c'est marrant de voir un adolescent se faire poursuivre par un Magyar comme celui-là** ? grogna Elyzia, toisant Pansy méchamment.

\- **C'est juste un jeu.. Une épreuve pour montrer que l'on est brave et prêt à tout** , se défendit la brune, surprise par la flamme coléreuse de l'autre jeune fille.

\- **Et depuis quand faut-il combattre un dragon pour prouver sa bravoure** ?

La question interpella tout le monde qui se tourna vers Elyzia et Pansy. Drago regarda les deux jeunes filles en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas cette discussion. Il s'approcha des deux serpentard et se mit entre elles.

\- **Stop ! On est pas ici pour cela ! On est là pour savoir si Potter va nous revenir en un seul morceau ou plusieurs, c'est clair** ? intervint Drago, les regardant à tour de rôle.

Pansy s'excusa bien vite mais pas Elyzia qui se contenta de jeter un rapide regard vers Drago. Il comprit qu'il aurait droit à son habituel partie d'échec et des explications. Ce tournoi ne lui plaisait pas à la jeune fille, il le sentait dans son regard, cette façon de serrer le poing droit. Il cru voir une lumière dans ses yeux, presque blanche ou une sorte d'incantation autour de sa pupille. Ce n'était surement qu'un problème de vue. Des cris de joie l'alertèrent. Il tourna la tête comme Elyzia et vit Potter arrivait sur son balai et foncé vers l'œuf qu'il empoigna.

La jeune fille aux cheveux dorés surprit Théo et Drago en sifflant Harry, un sourire radieux sur son visage, soudainement apparut après avoir vu Potter apparaître sur son balai. Elle était soudainement joyeuse et souriante, tremblante à l'idée d'avoir perdu un garçon qui était devenu un proche par une conversation dans une tour d'Astronomie.

\- **Théo..**

\- **Je sais. Je t'expliquerais cela tout à l'heure** , souffla le brun.

Drago décida de s'éloigner, allant retrouver ses deux amis et la brune qui était allé retrouver Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle. Théo resta près d'Elyzia, l'observant. Elle était souriante. Surement déjà trop attaché à Potter avant de pouvoir l'avoir vraiment connu. Il tourna son regard bleu vers le garçon qui se faisait acclamer, encore assis sur son balai. Quand était-il de lui ?

.

Drago faisait face à Théo, jouant au échecs. Elyzia était pas encore rentré de leur repas, comme tout les autres serpentard. Surtout que le prince les avait chassé pour être seul avec le brun. Il avait désiré parler de la jeune fille à Théo.

\- **C'est quoi son problème** ?

Théo ferma les yeux. Comment le dire ? L'expliquer. Il ne pourrait jamais. Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé de se taire. Mais une partie de sa mémoire était trouble et il avait comme un souvenir bizarre qui la concernait. Son bras droit.. bandé comme s'il avait été momifié dans l'intention de cacher un sombre secret. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression.. Parfois même un rêve qui revenait souvent.

\- **Elle n'aime pas ce tournoi. Elle me l'a dit, hier. C'était juste avant que tu te lèves,** avoua Théo, avançant une pièce pour se la faire manger aussitôt.

\- **C'est rien. Ce tournoi fini, on terminera nos stupides études et on ira en vacances dans un trou perdu. Je la comprends pas** , soupira Drago, regardant la manœuvre de Théo pour le battre au échecs.

\- **Je ne pourrais pas te le dire, Drago. Elle est comme ça. Pas besoin de faire de tels épreuves pour prouver quel genre de sorcier on est** , lança Théo.

- **je.. Je pensais à passer plus de temps avec elle**.

Ces mots furent lâchés ainsi, sans attendre une seconde de plus et le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns releva la tête et le regard en fronçant les sourcils. Même s'il trouvait l'idée bien, il était aussi anxieux. Car Elyzia avait parfois besoin de tranquillité et d'espace.

\- **C'est bien. Juste que laisse lui aussi des moments de solitudes** , recommanda Théo, souriant en perdant la partie, Drago disant un effroyable échec et mat, content de gagner.

\- **J'y compte bien. Dans tout les cas, je te préviendrais. Mais quand je suis pas avec elle, veille et fais attention à elle. Avec Pansy et les autres serpentard, j'ai peur de leur représailles sur sa personne** , confia Drago, s'installant confortablement dans le fauteuil.

\- **Serait-ce une mission spécial** ?

Le prince des serpent hocha la tête et son ami rigola.

\- **Je ferais le nécessaire. Et tu seras prévenu d'un soucis ou autre** , avertit Théo, applaudissant Drago qui pouffa en le voyant faire.

\- **Je te remercie. Et arrête ce bruit. Ce n'était qu'une partie, enfin**.

\- **Sauf qu'en général, je suis aussi bon qu'Elyzia. Donc, si tu as pu me battre, tu auras surement la chance de la battre un jour.**

Cette idée plût au blond qui amena une pomme à lui, d'un mouvement de baguette et croqua dedans. Il était fort possible que Drago vive ses propres aventures entre ses murs tout en observant celle de Potter.


	6. Chapter 5

5

.

La jeune fille passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, grignotant son crayon. Après la première épreuve, Elyzia avait eu le malheur de voir que Théo ne la lâchait que peu. Elle en ressentit une profonde gêne et eut le malheur de retrousser son manche, dévoilant son bras droit et bandé comme les corps de momie. Elle observa un peu autour d'elle et eut le bonheur de constater qu'elle était seule dans la salle commune. La plupart des serpentard se tenaient dans la grande salle, d'autres dans leurs cours. Elle souffla un bon coup, regardant son bras et ferma les yeux.

" _Une petite fille courait, accompagné d'un beau petit poney à la robe doré et à la crinière un peu blanche. Elle rigolait et continuait de courir, se tournant parfois vers lui. Mais rapidement, elle le vit ralentir et s'inquiéta. la petite fille aux cheveux dorés s'approcha de son vieil ami et caressa sa tête en douceur._

 _\- Slytherin ? Quesque tu as ? Tu veux partir dans une autre direction, questionna-t-elle, embrassant un endroit de sa tête tout en essayant de le calmer._

 _Le poney secoua la tête et se tourna vers un coin de la forêt. Là ou se tenait sa maison avec ses parents. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'épaisse fumée noire qui semblait venir de la demeure de sa famille. En peu de temps, elle finit par se hisser sur son poney et le fit galoper vers chez elle. En inspirant profondément, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du feu._

 _\- Papa ! Maman ! Petit frère !_

 _Le poney accéléra et.._ "

Elyzia se réveilla brusquement, à cause de la brûlure de son bras droit comme du soudain froid dans sa gorge. Elle avait comme l'impression de ne plus vraiment savoir respirer. Elle se passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds avec son bras bandés. Elle sentait qu'elle allait devoir changer de bandages. Ses pensées allèrent à Mme Pomfresh qui connaissait sa situation. Elle regarda ses devoirs d'à moitié fait et décida d'aller à l'infirmerie pour changer tout ça. Elle inspira profondément et se leva. Ce fut là que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant Drago et sa troupe entrait, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- **Et dire que Potter n'a pas de cavalière alors qu'il est champion** , se moqua Drago, bien vite accompagné de Pansy et de Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle étant occupé à transporter leur affaires.

\- **Il est si nul avec les filles** , renchérit Pansy, affichant un sourire mutin tout en agrippant le bras du prince des serpentard.

Elyzia ne dit rien et s'avança vers la porte. Elle croisa Drago qui l'observa, silencieux tout en fronçant les sourcils.

\- **Tu vas au bal, Elyzia** ? Demanda Drago, lui souriant au passage.

\- **Quand j'aurais un cavalier, Drago. Je vous laisse, je dois sortir faire quelque chose.. A toute à l'heure** , souffla-t-elle, quitta la salle commune.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie fut dur, pénible. Elle avait le bras droit en feu.. Elle pouvait presque sentir les bandages la brûlaient peu à peu, prenant une couleur rouge vive comme la braise. Elle suffoqua un peu et se mit à courir, arrivant essoufflée à l'infirmerie.

\- **Mme Pomfresh ? Vous êtes là** ? appela la jeune fille, se passant une main dans ses cheveux, avançant dans ce lieu ou tant d'élèves avaient échoués.

\- **Miss Graves ? Un soucis** ?

Ne sachant que répondre, elle lui montra son bras. L'infirmière comprit, ayant été mis au courant par le directeur et le père de la demoiselle. Elyzia se dirigea vers un lit, protégé par un paravent. Elyzia se déshabilla. Du moins, elle enleva sa cape ainsi que sa cravate et sa chemise blanche afin de se retrouver en soutien-gorge blanc, en dentelle, soulevant une très légère poitrine et une peau un peu dorée. Mme Pomfresh fut surpris de voir le bandage arborait une tel couleur. Elle passa sa main au-dessus du bras, sentant une intense chaleur qui émanait de celui-ci.

\- **Eh bien.. C'est vraiment grave par rapport aux autres fois. Comment est-ce..** ?

\- **Un cauchemar sur mon passé. C'est à cet instant que cela s'est mit à chauffer ainsi. En sentant mon bras ainsi, j'ai couru jusqu'ici** , expliqua la jolie blonde.

\- **Tu as très bien fait. Je vais t'administrer un calmant et une pommade froide qu'il faudra que tu appliques jusqu'à ce que ton bras aille mieux. Pour ce qui est du bandage, utilise la magie pour te le mettre. Tu te rappelles de la formule** ?

\- **Oui, Mme Pomfresh**.

L'infirmière eut un sourire. Elle était obéissante et calme. Contrairement aux autres élèves qui s'amusaient à passer trop souvent ses portes, Elyzia était surement celle qui venait le moins mais une fois tout les trois mois, elle venait chercher sa pommade et son calmant. Et la voir de tant en tant était vraiment une bonne chose. Mme Pomfresh refit son bandage sans faire de commentaire sur ce bras puis la laissa se rhabiller. Bien que contente de retrouver ses vêtements, la jeune fille aux cheveux dorés caressa doucement les bandages.

\- **Mme Pomfresh** ! cria une élève, pénétrant la pièce sans attendre.

\- **Cela vous ennuyiez de toquer avant d'entrer ainsi** , gronda l'infirmière, laissa Elyzia se débrouiller avec ses vêtements.

\- **Mais.. Mon camarade a manger un truc bizarre et il arrête pas de cracher** , se défendit l'élève alors qu'un groupe arrivait.

La serpentard quitta le paravent et surprit le groupe qui se figea en la regardant. Ils murmurèrent sur elle jusqu'à ce que leur camarade mal en point les rappel à lui. Ils se concentrèrent sur lui. Elyzia échappa à ses bruits qu'il faisait. Elle se mit à marcher dans les couloirs tout en pensant à ce bal qui approcher. Elle n'avait pas de cavalier. Elle n'en cherchait pas. Mais elle allait surement le trouver plus vite que prévu.

.

Harry se baladait en solitaire dans les couloirs. Il devait se trouver une cavalière. A lui et puis aider aussi Ron pour la sienne. Il ne cessait de réfléchir à cet idée. Et forcément, il n'en trouvait pas. Aucune des élèves de Beaux-Bâtons ne voulaient l'accompagner et les filles de son école étaient trop simplettes ou déjà prise. Même Drago avait une cavalière. Il continua de marcher, les mains dans les poches, grinçant un peu des dents. Il continua de marcher baissant la tête pour au final, percuter de nouveau un corps féminin.

Elyzia qui essayait de fuir un peu les garçons, avaient fini par emprunter ce couloir ou se trouvait Potter. Et forcément, elle avait fini par reproduire leur première rencontre par erreur. Ils se regardèrent et sourirent stupidement tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- **Je.. je suis désolé.. je.. Je ne regardais pas ou j'allais** , se confondit Harry tout en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- **Et moi, je fuyais au garçon qui me voulaient comme cavalière pour le bal** , soupira Elyzia, tirant sur son manche et masquant sa main droite totalement bandé.

- **Et tu leur a dis quoi** ? questionna-t-il, curieux.

\- **Que j'étais prise par le quatrième champion et qu'ils pouvaient donc aller se brosser** , lança la jeune fille, lui offrant un clin d'œil.

Harry eut un rire tout en rougissant. Devait-il y croire ?

\- **Je pense qu'une demande plus formelle serait plus adéquate, non** ?

Elle hocha la tête. Harry sourit puis il prit la main et la regarda.

\- **Accepterais-tu d'être ma cavalière au bal** ? Souffla le jeune homme, déposant un baiser sur sa main.

Elyzia se mordilla la lèvre à ses manières. Drago pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, Harry Potter lui montrait une facette qu'elle adorait. Elle hocha la tête et le gryffondor fut heureux. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- **Au lieu de mettre une de ses fameuses robes de bal de sorcier, mets un costume trois pièces, de couleur noir avec des fils verts émeraudes ainsi que des richelieu perforés. Il y a un costume qui t'attends dans une boutique de Pré-au-lard**.

- **Mais comment tu..** ?

\- **J'avais bonne espoir que tu me demandes** , avoua-t-elle, affichant un air timide.

Le jeune homme rigola et il serra un peu sa main dans la sienne. Il sentait qu'il allait faire sensation. Mais cette fois-ci, pour une fois, il voulait transgresser les règles pour son plaisir et pas celui de Rita ou de tout ces élèves qui l'avaient critiqué et traité de tricheur.

\- **J'irais chercher le costume dans la journée ou demain. Mais je devrais surement fournir un papier, non ?**

Elle fut rapide et lui tendit le papier.

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas pour les professeurs. J'ai demandé la permission au directeur à ce que tout les garçons puissent obtenir un costume trois pièces s'ils le souhaitaient et ton ami en recevra un de ma part afin d'être élégant pour une fois. Histoire de faire taire Malefoy** , expliqua Elyzia, s'humectant la lèvre.

\- **Merci El'..**

La jeune fille frémit à ce surnom qui sortait de sa bouche. Elle avait tellement de mal à l'entendre quand il ne s'agissait pas de son père ou de Théo. Harry était la troisième personne à l'employer. Et elle espéra que Drago puisse se permettre de le faire, seul avec elle ou pas.

\- **J'espère te voir avant le bal. Sinon, je t'attendrais près de l'escalier menant à la salle commune des serpentard** , prévint Harry, lui offrant un dernier baise-main

Elle hocha la tête, rougissant un peu. Puis elle le laissa repartir dans la direction opposé à celle qu'il avait prise et l'avait conduit à la percuter. Il était content. Il avait trouvé une cavalière, une tenue impeccable qui l'attendait. Maintenant, il devait aider Ron. Pour sa part, Elyzia se mordilla l'ongle du pouce gauche et décida d'aller se promener, ignorant que Théo avait vu toute la scène, amusé à l'idée de raconter cela à Drago.


	7. Chapter 6

6

.

Elyzia eut un rire. Théo se battait contre un problème alors qu'elle venait tout juste de le remettre. Pour sa part, elle s'occupait de répondre à une lettre. Son père lui avait demandé sur la coupe de feu. Des nouvelles sur elle ou sur ce qui se passait. Dans sa dernière lettre, il semblait plus tendu que jamais. Il n'avait pas tord. Mais autre chose clochait. Elyzia termina sa lettre et se dirigea vers la tour pour laisser sa chouette, papuche, emportait la lettre jusqu'à son père. Elle prit au passage son écharpe rouge et entoura son cou avec celle-ci, appréciant son doux parfum. Elle avait parfumé ses trois écharpes d'un parfum différent. La verte d'un parfum de fraise, la grise, un parfum de feu, trouvé dans un endroit bien sur. Et ensuite, l'écharpe rouge, possédant un parfum de vanille.

\- **El'** ! Appela une voix féminine.

A force de marcher dans les couloirs, tenant sa lettre dans sa main gauche, sa main droite de nouveau cachée, elle fit face à Hermione qui marchait vers elle en souriant.

\- **Granger ? Quesque tu as** ?

Elles étaient de rapides amies mais avaient convenu de garder leur distance afin de ne pas trop brusquer les esprits des autres élèves qui ne comprendraient surement pas. Elles décidèrent de parler ouvertement, gardant un minimum de retenue malgré la méchanceté même qui devait régner entre elle.

\- **Je voulais te parler et te remercier pour Ron. Il a beaucoup aimé ton cadeau même s'il ignore encore qu'il s'agisse de toi. Harry a fait croire que c'était un cadeau de vous deux** , lança Hermione, croisant les bras sur son buste tout en observant la jeune femme.

\- **Oui. j'ai pensé que des costumes comme ça donneraient un style plus chic au hommes que des robes de sorcier. De plus, Ron pourra parader un peu devant Malefoy**.

Les deux jeunes filles sourirent.

\- **Alors tu es officiellement..** ?

\- **Oui. Mais nous voulons faire une surprise alors chut.**

Elyzia sourit et attendit la prochaine question.

\- **Je.. Tu pourrais m'aider pour ma tenue que.. que je vais porter pour le bal** , souffla Hermione, gênée et jouant avec une mèche de cheveux.

La jolie blonde se mordilla la lèvre et sourit. Elle se rappelait d'une boutique de robe dans le village de pré-au-lard. Normalement, les cours étaient annulés donc en demandant l'autorisation, elles pouvaient rapidement se rendre au village pour leur tenue.

\- **Je veux bien mais je dois d'abord apporter cette lettre alors on se retrouve dans le parc dans quelques minutes, si tu veux** , proposa la jolie blonde.

\- **Pas de soucis. Je t'attendrais juste à l'entrée du parc alors. A toute à l'heure, Graves**.

Elyzia la vit partir puis elle se dirigea vers la volière avec un manteau. Elle le serra fortement, inspirant toujours cette odeur de vanille. De toute manière, elle devait aussi se trouver une jolie robe pour le bal. Elle avait une idée de la couleur. Un joli vert pour s'accorder avec le costume de son cavalier. Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'il l'avait invité au bal. D'un autre côté, cela lui permettrait d'être sauvé de ces moqueries. De l'autre, il pourrait être surement l'un des champions les plus élégants dans son costume de moldu trois pièces.

\- **j'ai entendu dire que Potter avait une cavalière. Mais il refuse de dire qui,** lança un élève à sa copine et ses trois amis.

\- **Tu crois qu'elle sera jolie et connue ? C'est surement une fille de Beaux-Bâton** , déclara la jeune fille, observant son copain.

\- **Peut-être. Je me demande qui c'est quand même.**

Ce genre de commentaire, Elyzia en entendit pas mal sur son passage. Ainsi donc, Harry avait décidé de garder secret son identité en tant que cavalière attitré. Et bien qu'ils aient fait une belle rencontre devant tout le monde, peu de personnes lui parlait. Seulement les amis de Potter et Drago avec sa bande. Sinon, elle restait un mystère. Elle arriva à la volière et appela sa chouette qui arriva. Elle caressa ses plumes blanches et lui donna la lettre.

\- **Te perds pas en chemin et fait attention à toi. Tu te rappelles de la maison** ?

La chouette hulula et Elyzia la laissa partir. La jeune fille la regarda un moment puis elle décida d'aller rejoindre Hermione qui devait l'attendre. Elle se dépêcha de filer, manquant un peu de tomber par moment. Quand elle arriva, la jeune gryffondor l'attendait, observant un peu les lieux. Elle avait aussi pris un manteau. Rien d'étonnant, le froid était là et forcément, il fallait se couvrir.

\- **Granger** !

Hermione se tourna vers elle, affichant un sourire mutin. Elyzia était vraiment mignonne. Un jolie rayon de soleil mais qui se trouvait dans une maison sombre. Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers pré-au-lard et finir par trouver la robe de leur rêve. Mais si Elyzia vit ouvertement la robe de la jeune fille. celle de la serpentard fut caché au yeux d'Hermione. Celle-ci ne s'en offusqua pas et elles rentrèrent toute deux. Chacune connaissait le cavalier de l'autre mais elles ne le dirait pas. Alors que Pansy prenait la direction de la salle commune de Serpentard, elle eut la désagréable surpris de voir Elyzia avec Granger. Elle serra le poing et courut avertir les garçons tandis que les deux adolescentes se quittaient dans un dernier au revoir.

.

Elyzia rentra dans la salle commune à son tour. De nouveau, ses regards étranges. Comme lorsqu'elle avait rencontré par mégarde Potter. Théo se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

\- **Alors, ce shopping** ?

\- **Parfait. J'ai la robe adéquate. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre ce fameux soir maintenant** , déclara la jeune fille tout en tenant fermement la boîte contenant sa robe dans les bras.

\- **Un coup de main peut-être** ?

Elle sourit et lui tendit la boîte qu'il prit sous le bras. Elyzia était contente. Pour sur que Théo savait pour cette journée mais il ne sembla pas s'en intéresser. Il se moquait bien de cela tant qu'Elyzia souriait ou encore revenait toujours dans sa salle commune. C'était le principal de ses soucis. Théo agissait comme un grand frère. C'était le cas. Il se considérait comme extrêmement proche d'elle. Parce qu'il connaissait une grande partie de ses secrets.

\- **Tu as pu battre le problème de mon père** ? questionna Elyzia, désirant orienter la conversation sur autre chose que le bal ou le tournoi.

\- **Non. Drago essaie de le résoudre mais il a un soucis. Il a trouvé comment mais il a du mal à le faire. C'est dans la nature de ton père de teste autant ton cerveau** ?

\- **Non. Mais il aime m'occuper à distance. Avant d'arriver à Poudlard, il faisait en sorte de tester mes connaissances et ma magie en transformant cela sous forme de jeu.**

\- **Et cela t'amuser** ?

\- **Assez. Je venais de vivre un événement traumatisant alors il a essayé de faire en sorte que la magie devienne une nouvelle lumière quand mon monde était entièrement noire.**

Elyzia sourit. Théo ne dit rien et la laissa récupérer la boîte pour entrer dans le dortoir. Elle sourit et se dépêcha de mettre la robe sous son lit, la protégeant d'un sort. Elle sentait bien, surtout avec ces yeux, que sa robe en paierais le prix. Quand ce fut fait, elle retourna dans la salle commune. Mais une ombre sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha de la boîte. Elle enleva le sort, sortit la robe et la déchiqueta. Pas de traîtresse dans un aussi beau bal. Et cela Pansy en était convaincu.

Deux heures plus tard, la jolie blonde soupira en voyant sa robe dans un sale état. Elle la prit et l'emmena dans la salle commune ou elle la jeta. Foutu pour foutu, autant la brûler. Comme ce jour-là, dans ce domaine, en plein désert d'Amérique. Elyzia aussi était convaincu qu'elle finirait dans les flammes.


	8. Chapter 7

7

.

Elle marchait. Normalement, elle ne devait pas faire ce genre de chose. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le faire. Elle devait trouver quelque chose dans l'autre monde. Le lointain. Ou plus encore, l'envers. C'était ainsi qu'elle l'avait appelé quand elle était revenue. Mais elle avait ramené quelque chose avec elle. Une chose qu'elle devait détruire avant de l'être. Elle tendit sa torche à bout de bras et s'avança dans la salle commune. Elle sentait cette présence et s'avança encore, éclairant la salle. Tout y était comme dans la réalité mais tout était plus sombre aussi. Elle n'avait que cette torche comme lumière.

\- **Je sais que tu es là ? Quesque tu me veux ? Réponds** !

Un souffle de derrière lui parvint et elle se tendit. Elle ferma doucement les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire vraiment attention.

" _Va dans la chambre des secrets.._ "

Elyzia inspira fortement et se retourna mais il n'y avait rien. Elle recula et finit par retourner dans sa chambre, dans son corps. Redressée dans son lit, elle reprit un semblant de respiration. Elle avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'elle avait entendu. Une voix rauque et dangereuse. Elle secoua la tête et quitta la chambre des filles, se dirigeant maladroitement vers la salle commune. Elle y vit Drago qui lisait un livre. Il leva la tête en entendant du bruit.

\- **El' ? Tout va bien** ?

Apeurée et tremblante, elle secoua la tête. Elle s'approcha doucement et s'installa sur le canapé. Prenant un coussin vert au bordures d'argent, elle le serra contre elle, toujours en train de trembler. Drago se leva et alla s'installer près d'elle. Elyzia connaissait l'existence de cette chambre. Mais.. Elle voulait en savoir plus.

\- **Dray.. La chambre des secrets ? Tu crois qu'elle.. Qu'elle existe** ?

Il fut amusée de sa question et croisa les jambes tout en regardant le feu qui brûlait toute la nuit. Elle sentit doucement Dray la prendre dans ses bras. Elyzia se laissa faire et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- **Potter l'avait apparemment trouvé car il a sauvé Ginny Weasley. Je ne sais pas si elle existe. Lui seul l'a vu. Pourquoi tu demandes ça** ?

\- **Je.. Je sais pas si je peux t'en parler. Concrètement, je suis un peu stressée à l'idée de le dévoiler à chaque fois. Il n'y a que Théo qui le sache. Mais si tu dois le savoir, je veux qu'Harry le sache aussi** , avoua-t-elle, le regardant.

- **Tu en demandes des choses. Tu sais que moi et..**

\- **Je m'en fous. Faites cet effort pour moi et s'il te plaît, apprends à le connaître. Tu sais quoi, lors du bal, je veux que tu ailles droit vers lui et que tu te présentes comme si tu le rencontrais pour la première fois** , exigea Elyzia, le regardant dans les yeux.

\- **El', ne sois pas gourmande.**

Elle eut un rire chaud tout en prenant doucement le menton entre ses deux doigts.

\- **S'il te plait.. Il.. Si cette première rencontre se passe bien, je pourrais avoir besoin de vous deux pour ce qui m'amène si tard ici** , souffla Elyzia, collant de nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago.

\- **Laisse-moi réfléchir. Pour l'heure, je te conseillerais d'aller dormir dans ton lit. Demain, le professeur Rogue veut voir tout les élèves de la demeure Serpentard pour une chose importante.**

\- **J'imagine l'apprentissage de la danse pour le bal** , se moqua Elyzia, amusée.

\- **Exactement. Heureusement, j'ai appris à danser avec ma mère. Et j'imagine que c'est ton père qui te l'a appris, n'est-ce pas ?**

\- **Exactement. Il m'a appris la chasse, le tire à l'arc, la musique, la danse, la magie, le cheval et j'en passe** , avoua-t-elle.

\- **Il t'a enseigné quoi d'autres sur la magie et notre monde** ?

\- **Que la magie vient du cœur et de l'imagination. Qu'elle peut être un bouclier, une arme mais aussi un moyen de rendre les rêves possibles. Mais surtout.. Surtout..**

Elyzia ferma les yeux.

" _La magie est ton amie avant d'être ton objet_ "

Drago sourit en la regardant. Cet homme qui était son père, il voulait le connaître.

\- **Je te donnerais ma réponse au bal. Cela te convient** ?

Elle accepta et lui offrit un doux baiser sur sa joue. Puis elle se cala un peu plus et ferma les yeux. Elle avait probablement besoin de dormir près d'une personne pour ne pas penser à ses rêves ou ses départs étranges.

.

Assis dans son fauteuil devant un bon feu de cheminée, Hiall lut la lettre de sa fille. Il se rappelait chaque seconde des années qu'il avait passé à l'élever en sachant que cela serait dur car après tout, elle venait de vivre un violent traumatisme. La jeune fille était son rayon de soleil. Bien qu'il ne soit attiré que par la gente masculine, il avait finalement décidé de l'adopter. Pour avoir une belle héritière, pour lui aussi, avoir le plaisir d'avoir un enfant à élever et s'extasier de ce qu'il lui apprendrait. Comme sa mère avait fait pour lui.

\- **Mhm.. Au moins, elle a fait de bonne rencontres par rapport aux autres années** , souffla Hiall, levant son regard vers le portrait de sa mère.

Il eut presque l'impression de la voir lui sourire, dans sa belle robe jaune, un vent semblant jouer avec ses cheveux et le tissu de sa robe. Il eut un sourire et tendit sa main vers elle. Elle lui sourit et disparut. Hiall eut un sourire triste en se rappelant tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour cette femme. La seule en fait.


	9. Chapter 8

8

.

Le professeur Rogue observa ses élèves. Chacun d'eux se tenaient là, assis tranquillement et attendaient ses consignes. Les filles et les garçons étaient séparés les uns des autres. Et forcément, Elyzia se tenait près de Pansy, en face de Théo qui baillait ouvertement.

\- **Je n'ignore pas que la plupart d'entre vous détiennent l'art de la danse par rapport aux gryffondors** , souffla le directeur de la maison Serpentard. **Mais je souhaite vous préciser qu'il est malgré tout normal de savoir danser ou de s'entraîner pour ne pas manquer cet art.**

Elyzia eut l'impression de voir son père marchant dans la grande pièce qui lui servait de cours quand elle ne connaissait encore rien de la magie ou encore de la noblesse. Et elle sentait qu'elle allait devoir en baver. Non pas qu'elle soit idiote. Au contraire, elle était même étonnée de savoir bien danser. Surement un gêne venant de sa douce mère. Elle observa son professeur de potion qui posa ses yeux sur chacun d'eux. Puis.. Enfin, il la regarda elle et tendit sa main vers elle.

\- **Miss Graves, veuillez venir ici, je vous prie** , ordonna doucement Rogue, observant sa jeune élève se levait et époussetait sa jupe noire.

Elle s'avança et se positionna devant lui, débarrasser de sa cape à l'effigie de sa maison. Il n'y avait plus que sa jolie chemise blanche avec sa cravate verte et argent, sa jupe noire et ses talons noirs. Elle avait relevé un peu de ses cheveux, quelques mèches caressant la peau de ses joues.

\- **J'ai appris que vous maîtrisiez l'art de la danse** ? lança Rogue alors que les filles pouffaient et que les garçons souriaient méchamment.

\- **C'est exact, monsieur**.

\- **Autre question. Est-il exact que vous soyez la cavalière de Mr Potter** ? questionna le directeur des Serpentard.

Plusieurs murmures inondèrent la pièce alors que Pansy eut un sourire mauvais. Si elle disait oui, elle pouvait dire adieu au bal. Elyzia eut un sourire amusé et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- **Je suis la cavalière d'Harry Potter** , avoua la jeune fille, surprenant tout le monde mais arracha un sourire à Théo qui regarda Drago et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Celui-ci fut ébahi et surtout étrangement coléreux mais il n'en dit rien. Il se contenta d'afficher un visage sombre, scrutant le visage de son amie. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. Harry Potter était l'ennemi des Serpentards. Mais pas celui d'Elyzia. Chaque jours, elle le prouvait.

\- **Nous sommes des..**

\- **Je n'ignore pas. Mais je suis fatigué que la maison Serpentard ne soit l'exemple que des ténèbres. Un peu de lumière vous dérange à ce point-là, professeur** , déclara Elyzia, arborant une positon de femme totale, l'observant avec ses yeux bleus.

\- **Absolument pas. Mais c'est dans la nature de cette maison**.

\- **Je ne pense pas. C'est parce que vous avez vécu dans cette doctrine trop longtemps pour ne pas accepter un peu de changement. Moi, j'ai décidé de le faire. Je sais que j'en ai la capacité et la force. Et je ne laisserais personne, que cela soit vous ou encore un autre serpentard m'empêchait de changer la vision de cette maison** , gronda Elyzia.

Elle alla récupérer sa cape et s'éloigna vers la porte.

\- **J'irais à ce bal avec Harry Potter, peu importe ce que je dois endurer pour que cela arrive** !

Elyzia quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Théo soupira et se leva à son tour. Il devait la suivre, la retrouver. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser toute seule dans cette colère. Car sa colère et sa souffrance risquait de réveiller le feu qui dormait dans son bras droit. Il regarda Drago pour lui faire comprendre pas mal de chose puis il sortit à son tour. Le professeur Rogue soupira et retourna à ses explications. Pansy était dans une rage folle. Elle allait devoir supporter la vue d'une Serpentard au bras d'un Gryffondor. Rien que l'idée lui faisait horreur. Pour sa part, Drago se contenta de fixer la porte avec une seule phrase qui se répétait dans sa tête.

" _Je suis la cavalière d'Harry Potter_ "

Elle marchait vite, ses talons claquant sur le sol alors qu'elle venait de détacher ses cheveux. Ceux-ci volaient derrière elle. Bien vite des pas se firent entendre derrière elle et elle s'arrêta.

\- **Quesque tu veux, Théo** ? gronda Elyzia en se tournant vers lui.

\- **Je sais que tu crois que j'ai tout dis à Rogue. Mais ce n'est pas moi. C'est Parkinson**.

\- **Je ne crois rien, Théo. je suis juste en colère contre notre directeur de maison. Ça commence à bien faire ses façons de penser**.

\- **Je sais. Mais il faut qu'on fasse avec. Tu connais Rogue, il se calmera. Pour l'heure, tu es pas privé de bal et puis, tu as toujours ta robe** , lança Théo, posant une main sur l'épaule d'Elyzia.

Elyzia secoua la tête. Elle inspira et se tourna vers lui. Elle se contenta d'aller dans ses bras, pour se calmer. Théo était comme son frère quand elle était fâchée après quelqu'un. Et lui, il la rassurait doucement. Il caressa doucement son dos, embrassant sa tempe.

\- **Quesque tu as** ?

- **Je n'ai plus de robe. On me la bousillé et maintenant, je suis un peu paumée. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire pour remédier à cela. Je ne veux pas m'acheter une nouvelle robe** , soupira la jeune femme.

\- **Tu es une sorcière. Fabriques-en une, ma belle** , encouragea Théo, attirant son regard sur lui. **Ne t'inquiète, je sais que tu en es capable. Tu es créative et imaginative, cela devrait t'aider, non ?**

\- **Je vais voir.. Merci Théo. Tu m'aides toujours quand je suis pas bien ou que j'ai besoin d'un coup demain**.

\- **Je suis là pour ça. Allez, viens, on va se balader et on va essayer de trouver un endroit ou danser. A cause de Rogue, on a manqué le cours sur la danse à apprendre. Cela te tente** ?

\- **Avec plaisir**.

Elyzia recula et finit par recommencer à marcher vers le parc avec Théo. Il la suivit. Le couple rencontra pas mal de monde qui les observait. Apparemment, les autres maisons n'avaient pas encore commencer à apprendre la valse à leurs élèves. Ou alors, cela serait pour la semaine prochaine. Elle continua de marcher avec Théo, réfléchissant à sa nouvelle robe.

\- **Du vert et du noir ? Avec une touche d'argent** ? souffla-t-elle doucement, une main sur son menton.

\- **Je dirais plutôt du rose. Une belle petite princesse en rose comme le plus merveilleux des bonbons. Une friandise déjà prise par un homme charmant** , encouragea Théo, la faisant tournoyer.

\- **Donc du rose. Comment la robe** ?

\- **Sans froufrou. Fais là comme tu le sens. Je te laisse plein pouvoir. Mais je veux que tu m'accordes une danse même si tu es avec Potter** , demanda Théo tout en dansant un peu.

\- **Accordé, Lord Nott**.

Ils rigolèrent et tournoyèrent. Chacun venait d'une famille de la noblesse. Et chacun avait appris pas mal. Elyzia n'avait pas peur. Elle savait danser. Ils s'arrêtèrent et continuèrent de marcher, main lâché.

.

\- **Harry, je suis ton meilleur ami ! Dis-moi qui est ta cavalière** ! Grogna Ron Weasley, énervé.

Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes rigola sur le moment, observant le visage colérique de Ron et secoua la tête. Il ne devait rien dire et il tiendrait. Hermione le savait mais elle aussi tenait le coup. Il se trouva un peu injuste envers Ron mais il devait se taire. Sinon, cela ne marcherait pas.

\- **Je sais que tu veux savoir mais je veux vous faire une surprise. Insiste pas** , se défendit Harry, reprenant ses devoirs.

\- **Et moi ? Je fais comment** ?

Harry repéra un groupe de fille qui les regardaient. Il sourit et se leva puis alla parler aux filles. L'une d'elle se trouvait sans cavalier. Il lui expliqua que son meilleur ami, Ron, était seul aussi et qu'il lui proposait d'y aller avec lui. Elle accepta et il l'emmena à Ron.

\- **Ron, voici Annie Marden. Elle est une sorcière de troisième année et accepte d'aller au bal avec toi** , souffla Harry en souriant.

Ron regarda Annie. Brune aux yeux marrons, un sourire généreux et un air timide sur le visage, elle semblait pourtant adorable.

\- **Merci Harry. Je te le dois sincèrement. Enchanté Annie**.

\- **Moi de même. Je vous laisse les garçons. Je vais retrouver mes amies. On se retrouve au bal, Ron** ?

\- **Bien sur, Annie**.

Le bref échange entre la brune et le roux énerva une certaine sorcière qui se replongea dans ses devoirs, ignorant au passage le regard émeraude amusé d'Harry.

\- **Jalouse** , taquina Harry, s'installant près d'elle.

Elle lui jeta un tendre regard puis dévisagea Ron et repartit sur ses devoirs. Le rouquin se mordilla la lèvre et Harry lui sourit doucement. Ils retournèrent à leur devoir tout en pensant à sa douce cavalière sans imaginer qu'elle était en train de créer une bien belle robe rose pour eux.


	10. Chapter 9

9

.

Elyzia se plaisait à lire un livre quand un bruit de porte l'interpella et la fit se retourner vers celui qui venait de rentrer si brusquement dans la salle commune alors qu'elle sirotait son chocolat chaud du soir. Durant la journée, la demoiselle avait reçu une lettre de son père, lui avait répondu, avait discuté énormément avec Blaise et Théo tout en sentant le regard d'Harry par moment. Puis, elle avait embrassé la joue de Dray quand celui-ci cherchait à terminer un devoir de métamorphose. Elle fut intriguée de voir Dray entrait, énervé, la cravate défaite et le regard noir posé sur toute chose. Elle retint son souffle et le vit se diriger vers elle.

\- **Pourquoi** ?!

Son cri fut comme un grondement de tonnerre. Le prince était en colère. Dans ces conditions, il valait mieux faire profil bas. Elyzia le regarda, portant sa tasse à ses lèvres tout en arquant un sourcil. Tant qu'elle n'ouvrirait pas la bouche et laisserait son regard parlait pour elle, elle ne risquerait rien.

\- **Pourquoi être sa cavalière ? Dis le moi** ! gronda Drago.

La jeune fille sentit qu'elle devait lui répondre. Elle ne voulait chercher personne. Elle voulait juste s'amuser et permettre à Harry de profiter de la fête sans penser aux tâches.

\- **Il s'est passé quoi pour que tu explose de colère envers moi** ? Demanda-t-elle, posant sa tasse sur la table basse qui se trouvait entre deux canapés de la salle commune.

En voyant son visage calme et surpris, Drago se calma aussitôt. Il se contenta de s'installer à côté de lui. Il était mal. Il avait croisé Harry avec ses amis, en train de rire et de parler de divers choses. Ron n'arrêtait pas de parler de la cavalière d'Harry, essayant de le pousser à lui dire sans que celui-ci. Le brun finit par lâcher qu'elle était belle, taquine et aussi chaleureuse qu'un soleil. En entendant ses compliments, Drago avait comme sentit une colère monter en lui. Voir ce regard vert brillait en parlant d'Elyzia. Rien que de voir ce sourire, le jeune serpentard avait fini par péter un câble et venir le chercher. Il s'était dirigé vers les trois gryffondors pour les critiquaient copieusement. Cela avait suivi par une série d'insultes et de critique.

\- **J'ai rencontré le balafré avec ses amis et.. Je.. j'accepte pas.. Putain mais.. pourquoi lui** !

Elyzia ne dit rien. Elle ne savait que faire. Elle ne savait comment faire pour le calmer. Une rapide partie d'échecs. Elle le deviner facilement. Il explosa un peu plus, envoyant d'un mouvement de main, un vase contre un mur de la salle commune.

\- **Il me la gentiment demandé. Dray, calme tes ardeurs, t'es en feu là**.

\- **Merci du compliment mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de me calmer** , cracha Drago, soupirant.

Elle l'observa. Elle se doutait que cette homme ne se calmerait que s'il avait la vérité sous les yeux. Elle sourit et vint à caresser ses cheveux en douceur.

- **El'.. Pourquoi lui** ?

Le ton était suppliant, triste tandis qu'il leva ses yeux gris sur elle.

- **Il m'a dit un jour avoir fait une rencontre fabuleuse quand il avait onze ans. Sa rencontre avec un autre petit garçon dans une boutique de vêtement sorcier,** raconta-t-elle, attisant la curiosité du blond.

\- **Et** ?

\- **Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait retrouvé dans le train mais que celui-ci avait critiqué un ami et que forcément, il n'avait pas accepté. Qu'ils étaient devenus ennemis mais que dans cette relation, il le remerciait. De le voir tel qu'il était et pas comme un héros fantastique**.

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pouvait y croire. Elle ne pouvait pas parler de lui. D'eux. De leur rencontre puis ensuite de Potter. C'était impossible.

\- **Il.. Il a dit ça..** ?

\- **Oui. Et si tu doutes encore de l'identité des personnes, en ce cas, sache qu'il parlait de vous deux. Et de personne d'autres. Potter ne te déteste pas tant que ça. C'est juste que ton caractère l'énerve et forcément, il se défend et défend ses amis** , expliqua la jeune blonde, se levant pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

En passant la porte de son dortoir, elle sourit. Car dans la même seconde, Drago sortit, courant, se mettant à chercher Potter.

.

Il était là, à l'ombre d'un arbre, révisant surement. Ou lisant un livre. Il avait un profil agréable et ses yeux verts émeraudes suivaient les mots avec intérêts. Il avait trouvé sa cavalière et surement un beau costume alors forcément, il se reposait maintenant. Drago ne put s'empêcher de le regarder encore, à la vue de tout le monde. Ses cheveux un peu long en bataille, ses yeux vertes émeraudes, cette façon de tenir son livre ou de croiser ses jambes.

Pour la première fois, Drago Malefoy regardait réellement Harry Potter.


	11. Chapter 10

10

.

Le soir du bal. Tout le château était en effervescence. La plupart des élèves portaient leur robes de sorcier, d'autres les costumes proposés par le professeur Dumbledore et la mystérieuse cavalière d'Harry Potter. Celle-ci allait bientôt être révélé et bien évidemment, les serpentard ne semblaient n'avoir rien dit, désirant oublier qui elle était. Ou encore qu'elle faisait partie de leur maison. Théo avait hâte de la voir. Elle lui avait promis une belle robe rose comme un bonbon à déguster du regard qu'un seul pourrait avoir ce soir. Il observa un peu partout, voyant au loin, Drago avec Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle avec des filles de Beaux Bâtons. Potter finit par descendre, impeccable dans son costume trois pièces, surprenant les divers élèves suivit de Ron en compagnie de Marie qui souriait. Théo ne fut guère surpris du cadeau fait par Elyzia. Elle était bien la fille de cet homme.

\- **Théo** ?

Il réagit à sa voix. Il réagit aussi à sa vue. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort quand elle lui apparut dans sa robe rose, accompagné de pantoufles de verres. Elle lui sourit, ses cheveux ondulés et un peu de maquillage sur son visage. Elle était superbe.

\- **El'! Tu es..**

\- **Merci.. je voulais vous faire honneur à toi, à Drago et à Harry** , souffla-t-elle, sortant de l'ombre.

Théo sourit à ses mots. Il était content de savoir cela. L'idée de partager cette attention avec Dray et Potter ne le dérangeait pas. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il avait dépassait ses idées préconçues pour se concentrer sur sa propre capacité de réflexion. Il lui tendit la main et appela Potter d'un léger sifflement. Celui-ci l'entendit et vint aussitôt. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa jeune cavalière.

\- **Tu es..**

\- **Magnifique ? Merci. Je dois dire que le costume trois pièces te va bien. Richelieu, hein** ? plaisanta Elyzia, posant sa main sur le bras d'Harry.

\- **J'ai écouté ton conseil. Nott, je te promets de te la laisser pour deux danses si le cœur t'en dit** , déclara le brun tout en se tournant vers Théodore qui sourit

\- **Avec plaisir, Potter. Je vous laisse donc, je dois aller à la salle pour saluer nos quatre champions**.

Le serpentard les laissa donc, rejoignant Drago qui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'admirer Elyzia. Mais bien vite, il avait du partir, laissant le couple seul tandis que Théo remarqua son air troublé lorsque les yeux anthracite se furent poser sur Potter.

\- **Un soucis, Drago** ?

Le prince des Serpentards posa son regard sur Théo et secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas encore quoi penser surtout qu'il devait fournir une certaine réponse à Elyzia. Allait-il s'entendre un minimum avec Potter pour l'aider elle ou refuser cette demande égoïstement ? Il se contenta d'avancer et de se poser dans un coin, attendant l'entrée des champions. Harry pour sa part, vint à se positionner derrière Cédric et Cho, se moquant quelque peu de la tenue de Cho sur le moment alors que quelques jours plus tôt, il lui demandait d'aller au bal avec lui. Mais Elyzia venait de le sauver et surtout, il voulait vraiment que ce fameux bal de Noël se passe bien malgré la tension que le tournoi lui donner.

\- **Prêt à ouvrir le bal** ? Murmura Elyzia, prenant la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

\- **Je suis stressé. J'arrête pas de frissonner à cette idée. Surtout que je suis pas vraiment bon danseur, El'** , répondit le brun, attendant le signal. **Ça va aller avec tes pantoufles ?**

\- **Oui. J'ai utilisé un sort très particulier pour, pris dans un livre de la bibliothèque. J'ai toujours voulu jouer à Cendrillon quand j'étais petite**.

\- **Je dois aller réaliser un de tes rêves d'enfants** , plaisanta Harry, se calmant sous la caresse douce des doigts d'Elyzia sur le dos de sa main.

\- **Exactement Harry.**

Le brun ne dit rien et bien vite, les portes s'ouvrirent sur lui et sa cavalière. Après le départ des autres, dont celui de Viktor Krum et sa meilleure amie, Hermione, dont la tenue fut ravissante sur elle, Elyzia prit un pan de sa robe et commença à avancer, laissant ses pantoufles résonnaient sur le sol de la grande salle. Celle-ci était joliment décoré de blanc et d'argent et la musique qui résonna à ses oreilles fut un peu assourdissante. Mais les battements de son coeur fut pire alors qu'Elyzia s'efforça de l'apaiser. Harry avait un trac fou et pourtant, il s'avança dans l'allée, croisant divers regards puis se plaça au centre du rectangle ou il devait ouvrir le bal. Elyzia se plaça devant lui.

\- **Prends-moi par la taille** , murmura-t-elle.

Il rosit un peu et le fit, attendant que la musique commence. Quand ce fut le cas, il commença à danser, se laissant aider par Elyzia. Et bien vite, il prit goût à le faire, la faisant par moment tournoyer. La plupart furent surpris car ils n'imaginaient pas leur quatrième champion avec une serpentarde. Depuis leur rencontre étrange, Elyzia était connu mais aussi, aucunement critiqué puis qu'elle n'était du côté de personne. La danse se poursuivit durant un temps puis d'autres personnes vinrent à venir rejoindre les quatre champions puis des élèves. Le bal de Noël commençait et Harry prit plaisir à participer, oubliant le tournoi, ses cauchemars ou pire encore.

Harry finit par laisser Théo lui piquait Elyzia pour une première danse, se retrouvant près du buffet pour boire un peu de jus de citrouille tout en jetant un regard sur les divers invités. Il avait retiré sa veste qu'il avait laissé à sa table. Ron la gardait, étant en grande discussion avec Marie alors qu'Hermione dansait encore avec Viktor. La soirée se passait bien, sans problème et pourtant, il repéra bien vite un regard sur sa personne. Gris, appartenant à un serpentard bien connu. Drago. Celui-ci le regardait sans faire autre chose que cela. Harry se sentit dérangé par ce regard mais fut vite accaparé par Théo qui revenait avec Elyzia.

\- **Je te la rends, si tu veux te balader avec ou encore danser un peu** , lança le serpentard tout en tendant la main de la jeune femme à Harry qui posa son verre et récupéra la jeune fille dans ses bras.

- **Ça va** ?

\- **Mal au pieds mais tout va bien. Cela ne vous dérange pas de vous asseoir un peu** ? Proposa Elyzia, souriante.

Elle était un peu essoufflée mais restait malgré tout la plus mignonne. Harry hocha la tête quand une main se présenta devant lui. Il arqua un sourcil et fut surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait de Drago

\- **Salut, je suis Drago Malefoy**.

Le ton simple du blond impressionna Harry qui sembla se retrouver dans le Poudlard Express, plus jeune en face d'un Drago plus jeune mais un air hautain sur le visage. Sa cavalière sourit tandis que Théo regarda la scène avec intérêt. Harry aurait pu encore rejeter une nouvelle fois cette main. Mais il devina l'effort du serpentard dans ce geste.

\- **Enchanté, Drago. je suis Harry Potter.**

Drago se sentit comme traverser d'un frisson quand Harry prit sa main et la serra gentiment. Ils se rencontraient réellement. Après trois ans d'années scolaire à se détester, se critiquer et s'insultaient, Harry venait enfin d'accepter sa main et la serrait poliment. Leur mains se détachèrent mais les deux garçons ressentaient encore la chaleur de l'autre.

\- **Wow ! C'est un sacré Noël je dois dire** , lança Théo, prenant place à une chaise

\- **Chut, toi ! Tu gâches ce moment** , réprimanda Elyzia, puis elle se tourna vers eux, **vous prenez place avec nous, tout les deux** ?

Harry sourit et tira une chaise pour sa cavalière qui s'y installa gracieusement, puis il s'assit à sa gauche, sa droite étant pris par Théo. Drago pris place à la droite de Théo et le petit quatuor entama une discussion sur l'année scolaire ou encore commenta les divers tenus des élèves encore présent dans la salle.


	12. Chapter 11

11

.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis le bal. Elyzia avait pris le temps d'aller voir de tant à autre, Harry pour voir ce qu'il en était de la seconde tâche à accomplir. Il semblait avoir du mal à comprendre le message caché sous les hurlements étranges de cet œuf. Pour sa part, Elyzia avait encore du mal à parler de ses promenades nocturnes. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas réellement expliquer le fait de vagabondait dans Poudlard tout en étant encore présente dans son lit. Après sa discussion près du feu de Dray, cette voix lui était souvent parvenu. Toujours la même demande. La chambre des secrets. De part son soucis en rapport avec son statut de champion de Poudlard, la jeune fille ne pouvait lui demander de l'aider. Pas encore.

Le silence de la salle commune lui faisait un grand bien. Personne n'était vraiment bruyant. Après le bal, les choses avaient repris leurs cours. Elyzia s'efforçait de faire abstraction des commentaires désobligeants de ses camarades de maison. Ses cheveux blonds étaient encore ondulés et elle portait des chaussettes en laine blanche comme son pull ainsi qu'un shorty noir. Elle dormait toujours ainsi. Elle avait difficilement froid. Depuis ce jour-là, elle ne semblait que plus enfiévré. Son bras la brûlait par moment mais elle n'en disait rien, celui-ci était souvent couvert de la cape ou d'un pull.

\- **El'**?

La voix de Théo la ramena sur terre. Elle lâcha les flammes du regard et le tourna vers Théo qui s'installait sur le canapé, près d'elle.

\- **Salut Théo. Ça a été ta journée** ?

Il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elyzia avait passé une partie de sa journée avec lui, l'autre avec Harry. Drago l'avait observé mais il avait aussi vu que les yeux gris se portaient sur le brun, semblant analyser son sourire. Il avait un peu était perturbé par tout ces choses qui apparaissait devant lui. Théo n'était pas dépassé mais il voulait comprendre. Elyzia passait tellement de temps avec Potter depuis leur rencontre. Ils se parlaient et il sentait que le regard vert devenait plus tendre quand il se posait sur la serpentarde.

\- **Tu veux parler du temps ou nous étions pas ensemble** ? demanda-t-il tout en se penchant un peu.

\- **Oui..**

Que pouvait donc traverser la blonde pour sembler si tendue et perdue dans ses pensées ? Il ne savait que dire pour enlever cette tension. Elyzia semblait complètement à l'ouest.

\- **El' ! Je viens de voir Potter et Drago dans le couloir, discutant un peu.. violemment** , prévint un membre de la maison Serpentard.

La jeune fille se leva et remarqua sa tenue. Elle claqua des doigts et observa son shorty devenir un pantalon en cuir noir. Elle sortit, chaussures au pieds, suivit de Théo. Drago et Harry se bagarraient sur un sujet étrange. La relation entre la blonde et le gryffondor ainsi que l'étrange comportement de Drago durant le bal. Drago était jaloux de l'amitié entre Harry et Elyzia et Harry lui rétorquait qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Elyzia fut surprise de la scène. Elle n'y comprenait rien.

\- **Mais arrêtez enfin** ! gronda-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle. Harry se mordilla la lèvre, détournant ses yeux émeraudes vers le sol alors que Drago renifla dédaigneusement.

\- **El'.. C'est rien. Juste une habituelle dispute entre un serpentard et un gryffondor** , lança une poufsouffle.

\- **Mais ils avaient réussi à s'entendre lors du bal** !

Drago se rappela sa demande. Il l'avait fait. pas seulement pour elle qui y tenait mais aussi pour lui depuis qu'il avait appris certains mots. Mais voilà, certaines choses ne changeait pas et forcément, forcément, les deux garçons en étaient venu à se disputer sur un sujet puéril. Elyzia le sentait, quelque chose clochait dans le cœur de Drago. Harry était normal, bien que surprit encore par le comportement du serpentard ce soir-là. Cela devenait presque un étrange suicide mental.

\- **Oui. je l'ai fait pour toi, El. Pour rien d'autres** , avoua Drago, surprenant tout le monde.

Drago Malefoy était considéré comme un serpentard pur et dur, mauvais caractère, culotté et toujours franche. Il ne mâchait jamais ses mots, faisaient ce qu'il lui semblait. Mais en dépit de toute ces choses, Drago détenait un vice. La lâcheté. Si les gryffondor détenaient du courage, Drago était un lâche. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe. Mais avouer une partie de sa raison qui l'avaient poussé à venir tendre la main vers Harry Potter ce soir-là, dévoilait qu'attaché à une personne, Drago faisait preuve d'un courage assez particulier. Un courage caché derrière un masque de froideur. Un pur acteur.

\- **Drago.. Je sais que tu l'as fait pour moi. Mais j'espérais que tu le fasses aussi pour toi** , souffla-t-elle en prenant ses mains.

Le jeune garçon sourit puis remarqua la main droite de la jeune fille. Elle était totalement bandé. Il écarquilla les yeux et releva son regard gris vers celui d'Elyzia.

\- **El'.. Ta main droite.. Elle..**

La jeune fille baissa le regard et réalisa avoir oublier de mettre son gant. D'un autre côté, depuis ses nuits de balade, elle ne le portait plus. Dans ses rêves, son bandage n'existait pas et son bras calciné était exposé au ténèbres de ce monde.

\- **C'est rien. Un accident** , rassura-t-elle, lui souriant tendrement.

\- **Tu me le jures** ?

\- **Oui. Je vais bien. Ça passera avec le temps. De plus, le plus important est de régler ce petit soucis** , dit-elle, caressant les mains de Drago.

Harry releva ses yeux émeraudes vers Drago puis se mordilla la lèvre. Il ne savait que faire mais il n'allait pas s'excuser. C'était Drago qui était venu. Lui qui s'était soudainement emporté après s'être gentiment dit bonjour.

\- **Désolé, Potter. Elyzia, j'aimerais te parler seul à seul, je te prie**.

Le ton ne fut pas impérieux. Mais la jeune fille comprit bien vite toute l'importance de ce moment. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et accepta de suivre Drago qui l'entraîna vers la tour d'Astronomie tandis que Théo prenait Harry à part, envoyant les autres élèves baladaient.

.

Sur le moment, seul un imposant silence sembla retentir. Il était sur qu'elle devait encore attendre mais les mots semblaient coincés dans sa gorge. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde, inspirant un bon coup. Elyzia décida de s'approcher, toujours sans rien dire. Pourtant, il devait parler, il le sentait.

\- **Pourquoi cette dispute ? Par Jalousie** ? questionna Elyzia, se penchant à son tour.

Le vent venait mordiller leur joue. Le froid les entourait, surtout en vue de l'altitude mais la présence de l'autre rassurait celui qui devait parler. Quand elle avait du mal à parler, son père posait des questions. Une façon pour lui de savoir enfin ce qu'elle voulait. Drago eut brusquement chaud, ses joues se colorant doucement alors qu'il tourna la tête pour ne pas regarder la jeune fille.

\- **Tu es jaloux alors** ?

Drago hocha la tête, sans répondre. Il venait de le faire d'une certaine façon. Elyzia sourit. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et se pencha un peu plus, tournant son regard vers Drago.

- **Tu es jaloux de Potter** ?

Le garçon se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- **J'ai aucune raison d'être Jaloux de Potter et tu le sais. je vois même pas l'intérêt de..**

\- **Tu es jaloux de moi** ?

La question le prit de court alors qu'il écarquilla les yeux. Jaloux d'Elyzia. Il n'avait pas de raison de l'être. En fait, si. Elle était tout le temps avec Potter. Et la vérité, il les jalousait tout les deux. Autant Potter pour les moments en tout complicité sans un plateau d'Échecs entre eux qu'Elyzia pour tout les sourires qu'Harry lui offrait. Des sourires qu'il aurait voulu avoir s'il ne l'avait pas rejeté ce jour-là. Il rougit en se rappelant qu'il avait parlé de Potter en employant son prénom. Un rougissement qui n'échappa pas à Elyzia.

- **Dray, tu me jalouses** ?

Cette question le ramena à la réalité par le ton triste de cette voix féminine qui l'attirait tellement. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de faire souffrir Elyzia. Elle était adorable. Elle était.. gentille et courageuse mais surtout ambitieuse et rusée. Elle détenait des caractéristiques des gryffondor et des serpentards.

\- **Non ! Bien sur que non ! El', pourquoi je serais jaloux de toi** ? s'écria Drago, prenant doucement ses mains dans les siennes.

\- **Parce que tu es attiré par Harry, tout simplement** , lança Elyzia, moqueuse.

Il rougit furieusement, gêné.

\- **Dis pas de connerie. On parle de Potter, là** , gronda Drago, soufflant bruyamment.

\- **Je sais. Mais en vue de ta réaction, je crois que c'est le cas. C'est le fait d'être sa plus belle rencontre qui t'a fait prendre conscience d'avoir autre chose que de la haine à son égard** ?

\- **El'.. Arrête.. Juste.. Passe aussi du temps avec moi, s'il te plaît** , supplia le garçon, gêné de dire cela.

Elle sourit et finit par l'enlacer. D'abord surpris, le jeune garçon finit par lui rendre cet élan d'affection, la serrant contre son cœur. Oui, il jalousait autant Elyzia qu'Harry. Parce que la vérité.. était que Drago Malefoy désirait autant l'un que l'autre.


	13. Chapter 12

**_Je répondrais à une nouvelle review posté depuis peu._**

 ** _Mane-jei : je suis contente que tu l'aimes. C'était même ce que je voulais pour mon histoire. Que cela soit concentré sur les trois. Je ne parle pas beaucoup de Drago et Harry mais je vais faire plus attention ce que cela arrive. La suite arrive maintenant et dans les jours qui viennent. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant._**

 ** _Et je précise que je ne suis pas exactement les tomes après. je vais garder l'essentiel mais il y aura aussi du changement ;) Bonne lecture à vous mes lecteurs adorés 3_**

.

12

.

Elyzia dormait. Elle reposait entre ses draps, sentant comme une étrange sensation l'envahir, la faisant trembler peu à peu. Il y avait quelque chose de douloureux et de fou qui l'entourait alors que son esprit parcourait le château. Le corps semblait protégé de tout intrusion mais pas son esprit qui vagabondait dans la plus intense noirceur au monde. Dans cet espace oppressant, Elyzia était seule, armée d'une lampe, la laissant lui éclairer le chemin. On disait souvent que le château était un couloir de folie et de douleur. C'était pire. C'était un dédales réservé au fantôme. C'était là que se trouvait Nicolas, Héléna, le baron sanglant et le moine. C'était là que se trouvait les sombres secrets de Poudlard. Les connaître étaient plus terrifiants qu'il n'y paraissait. Elyzia marcha prudemment.

" _La chambre des secrets.. Elle t'attends.. Elle est là.._ "

La jeune fille inspira profondément, se tendant un peu tout en avançant prudemment. La sensation de peur qui la prenait, la capturer même. Cela la bouffer forcément. c'était même dérangeant. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle possédait cette capacité de se trouver dans un tel lieu. Elle tremblait rien qu'à cet idée. D'être surement la seule à possédait ce don. Elle continua d'avancer. Elle inspira doucement, essayant de se calmer. Ici les tableaux étaient noirs et il n'y avait presque personne dans les couloirs, en dehors des fantômes ou encore des créatures de l'obscurité qui prenait tant de plaisir à être là.

\- **Qui est là** ?

" _La chambre.. va dans la chambre.._ "

Elyzia frissonna violemment. Elle secoua la tête. Elle devait comprendre pourquoi elle devait tant s'y rendre. Il fallait qu'elle le comprenne. Elle regarda un peu partout, se mordant la lèvre.

\- **Qui est-là** ?!

Sa question sembla agacé l'esprit qui apparut derrière elle. C'était un vieille homme barbu, vêtu d'une robe noir et à l'aspect sombre, semblant continuellement malade.

" _Va dans la chambre. MAINTENANT !_ "

L'ordre fit sursauter Elyzia qui s'éveilla et frissonna violemment, assise dans son lit. Elle inspira, serrant ses bras autour de son corps alors qu'elle avait soudainement froid. Elle avait vraiment du mal. Elle se leva et alla dans la salle commune. Assise devant le feu, elle essaya de faire partir cette sensation de froid. Elle tremblait, elle avait peur. Quelque chose la suivait depuis qu'elle était entré dans son monde. Oui, un danger la menaçait particulièrement. Un danger qui la poussait à pénétrer dans la chambre des secrets. Surement scellé depuis sa seconde année.

" _La chambre.._ "

Elyzia se releva et regarda la pièce. Tout était normal et forcément, cela n'était qu'un rêve mais pas tant que cela. Pire encore, une forme sombre se tenait près de la chambre des filles. Elle recula et frissonna violemment, les yeux figés sur l'ombre.

" _Va dans la chambre... Maintenant.. Il faut que tu y ailles.. La chambre..._ "

Elle refusa, secouant vigoureusement la tête. L'ombre s'approcha mais Elyzia s'échappa, traversant le passage pour ensuite se diriger vers les escaliers menant au hall. Elle était essoufflée et continua de courir jusqu'à percuter Drago qui rentrait tout juste d'une promenade.

\- **El' ? Tout va bien ?**

Elyzia tremblait et se colla contre lui, le surprenant. Il sentit ses tremblements et enserra sa taille pour la bercer doucement. Elle ne voulait plus dormir seule mais elle n'osait pas lui demander. Elle se contenta de se coller contre lui, pressant son corps un peu froid contre le sien, chaud.

\- **El'.. ? Dis-moi ce que tu as ? S'il te plait..**

\- **J'ai fais.. J'ai fais un cauchemar.. et je ne me calme pas...**

Drago entendit des pas. Il entra dans un placard avec Elyzia et il colla son corps au sien tout en fermant la porte d'un coup de baguette. Les pas étaient pressés aussi se turent les deux adolescents enfermés dans le placard. Elyzia retint son souffle, le corps de Drago non loin du sien, ses deux mains de chaque côtés de son corps, plaqués contre le bois de l'armoire.

\- **On..**

- **Oui..**

Ils avaient soudainement chauds et plus encore, leur regards, ancrés l'un dans l'autre, en disaient long sur ce qu'ils voulaient subitement. Un baiser. Elyzia, sous l'effet de la chaleur et du contact corporelle de son ami, désirait soudainement plus. Mais le souvenir de son bras se rappela à elle et elle baissa le visage, le collant contre le torse de Drago. Elle était plus petite que lui. Drago le vit et ne dit rien, se concentrant sur les pas qui s'éloignaient. Quand ils furent inexistants, il désira sortir mais Elyzia le garda contre lui, du à l'ombre qui passa sans faire de bruit.

\- **Quesque..**

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle était totalement terrifiée. Quelque chose la traquait. Et elle devait en parler. A trois personnes. Théodore, Drago et Harry. Eux seuls. Elle ne pouvait plus le cacher ou le garder pour elle.

.

Salazar fulmina dans les ténèbres. Il espérait mettre la main sur cette fille à la capacité étrange. Le fait de détenir ce don unique était important pour lui. Un danger, autre que son descendant approchait. Il concernait quelqu'un d'important et cet enfant pouvait l'aider à participer au conflit qui approchait. Un conflit majeur. Dans les ténèbres, plus profonde encore, se trouvait un esprit aucunement salvateur mais qu'avait combattu un être unique que Salazar vénérait.

Après ce fut combat, cet être avait confié à Salazar, un carnet contenant des sorts complexes qu'il avait enfermé lui-même dans la chambre des secrets derrière un texte écrit en fourchelangue. Seul un connaisseur de cet langue pourrait le décrypter ce qui permettrait à la fille de découvrir la cachette de ce carnet. Tout les éléments étaient là mais à en juger par la peur de la fille, il ne s'était pas approché de la bonne façon.

\- **Je ferais plus attention, si j'étais toi** , souffla une voix féminine.

Il tourna la tête. Rowena Serdaigle, grande et intelligente femme se trouvait là. Vêtue de sa robe bleu, souffrant de l'absence de son diadème, la sorcière s'approcha de Salazar tout en souriant gentiment. Ils ne furent jamais bien en bon terme de leur vivants mais la mort sembla les rapprocher car Salazar ne refusa pas de la voir s'approcher.

\- **Je sais l'erreur que j'ai commise mais le temps est compté et je dois l'avertir. Ce carnet est surement ce qui pourra l'aider à tuer cette chose qui va renaître, Rowena** , gronda Salazar, soupira et s'éloignant du placard ou se trouvait le couple de Serpentard.

\- **j'ai connu un sorcier qui se moquait bien d'aider les gens. Aurais-tu changé, Salazar** ?

\- **Surement. M'aideras-tu, Rowena** ? souffla le sorcier, se tournant vers la femme.

Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête.

\- **Elle risque d'en parler à ses trois amis ce qui nous aidera grandement. Si cela ne te dérange pas. j'aimerais lui parler la prochaine fois. Histoire de calmer sa peur,** expliqua la sorcière.

Salazar hocha la tête, se passant une main sur le visage. Il hocha la tête et se concentra sur le château. Puis, il se retourna et constata que Rowena était déjà partie. Il sourit puis finit par se diriger dans son propre salon. Le temps était compté.


	14. Chapter 13

**_Réponses au review._**

 ** _Mane-Jei : c'est plus complexe. Elyzia a des origines américaines et indiennes. Elle détient une certaine capacité qui lui permet de parler avec les esprits du château dans un autre monde plus obscur. De plus, je te réserve d'autres surprise mais je te rassure, Elyzia est une sorcière comme une autre. Elle détient juste ce don en plus pour la fiction :3 J'espère malgré tout que tu continueras d'aimer et je vais faire très attention pour mon orthographe. Merci encore pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir :)_**

.

13

.

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds marchait non loin du lac. La seconde épreuve aurait lieu demain. Demain, les champions, Harry comprit, plongeraient dans le lac pour une obscur raison. Elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre sur les rochers mais le retrouva rapidement et sauta. En fait, en faisant ainsi, elle échappait au cris d'encouragement des élèves qui suivaient leur champion. Pour sa part, elle ne voulait pas y participer. Portant un jean troué avec un pull noir en laine et des converses à l'origine bleue mais dont la couleur semblait effacé, Elyzia repensa à la nuit dernière. Pas forcément à cette présence étrange, cet ombre qui l'avait effrayé. Plutôt à sa proximité entre elle et Drago. Elle ne s'était jamais approché autant d'un garçon qu'au bal avec Harry. Et même encore, il y avait une certaine distance. Théo détenait ce droit par leur amitié devenu un lien fraternel. Elle sourit, laissant le vent venir mordre sa peau.

Depuis cette nuit là, il y avait comme une tension entre elle et Drago. Ils se regardaient du coin de l'œil, se souriaient sans jamais donner d'explication. Ils étaient comme des enfants dont les sentiments grandissaient. Elyzia inspira profondément, sentant le parfum de la nature l'envahir. Ne désirant pas passer tout son temps à regarder le lac pour penser au danger qu'allait vivre Harry, elle sortit un livre de son sac et l'ouvrit. La couverture indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un ouvrage sur les animagus. Quel chance pour elle de l'avoir trouver et emprunter. Surtout que Mrs Pince, malgré sa réticence, finit par accepter avec l'autorisation de Severus Rogue.

.

Harry bailla un bon coup. Il se tenait dans la bibliothèque. Certes, il adorait étudier mais il n'arrivait plus à le faire. Surement à cause du nombre d'heures passaient dans cette bibliothèque. Le jeune garçon se leva et ferma ses livres, les rangeant au passage. Quand ce fut fait, il quitta la bibliothèque, observant les élèves. Les badges n'étaient plus d'actualité depuis qu'il avait réussit à battre le dragon. Au contraire, il en était fier de l'avoir battu. Mais la prochaine épreuve manquerait surement pas de piment. Et lui, devait trouver un moyen d'obtenir cette chance maintenant.

Il finit par arriver au parc, croisant divers groupes. Son sourire continua d'ornait ses lèvres alors qu'il marchait tranquillement. Il pouvait respirer un bon coup sans avoir Hermione dans son dos. Cela lui faisait un grand bien. Son regard émeraude s'orienta vers le lac ou il vit un silhouette assise sur un rocher. Il se dirigea vers elle et ne put s'empêcher de courir en reconnaissant Elyzia de dos.

\- **El'**!

Son cri lui parvint car elle redressa la tête et se leva, lui offrant un agréable sourire. Elle quitta d'ailleurs les rochers pour venir le retrouver alors qu'il s'arrêta enfin pour reprendre son souffle. S'il portait un gilet gris avec des baskets et un jean simple, sa tenue à elle le fit sourire.

\- **Bonjour Harry, tu vas bien** ?

Il hocha la tête, la regardant. Ses cheveux étaient ondulés et elle souriait.

\- **Oui. Et toi ? Ça va depuis le bal** ?

\- **On ne peut mieux. Je m'occupe de mes cours et de mes passe-temps. Et je m'inquiète pour la seconde épreuve. j'ai peur pour toi** , avoua la jeune fille, rosissant un peu.

Sa franchise fit un effet étrange à Harry qui se mordilla la lèvre. Oui, il avait peur aussi. de ne pas les revoir. Elle, Hermione, Ron et Drago. Pourquoi Drago ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il aimait discuter avec lui. Il aimait cela, depuis tant de temps. Ils leur arrivaient de parler comme ça, au détour d'un couloir.

\- **Ça va aller.. j'ai juste besoin de trouver un moyen pour respirer sous l'eau...** murmura Harry, alla s'asseoir sur un rocher, le regard dans le vague.

\- **Oh.. Il y a plusieurs sortilèges, tu sais. Et puis aussi, quelques plantes qui doivent te le permettre, non** ?

\- **Je pense mais je sais pas quel plantes voir ou quel sortilège. Et puis, je t'avoue que j'aimerais penser à autre chose, à cet seconde** , souffla Harry, lui souriant tendrement.

\- **Oh je suis désolé.. je ne pensais pas que tu.. Pardon.. Cela te dit de devenir un animagus** ? proposa Elyzia pour changer de discussion, souriante et prenant place non loin de lui.

- **Un..**

Harry se mit à réfléchir. Un animagus. Comme son père. c'était fou quand même. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Il aimerait bien être un cerf comme son père. Il aimait bien ses créatures, rois de la forêt. Et il aimerait tant en être un.

\- **Pourquoi pas. Je serais heureux d'en être un** , avoua Harry, regardant Elyzia dans les yeux.

\- **Je te propose de me retrouver dans une salle de classe après la seconde tâche. Je t'enverrais un message via le parchemin que je t'ai offert** , expliqua la jeune fille.

\- **Mais comment on..**

\- **Grâce à ce livre.**

Elle lui montra l'ouvrage qu'Harry prit et feuilleta rapidement. Il en aurait tout le temps pour mieux l'apprendre. Il se redressa et prit les mains d'Elyzia dans les siennes.

\- **Je vais te laisser. Tu m'as donné une motivation pour trouver une façon de respirer sous l'eau. Je file chercher et je t'enverrais un message à mon tour pour tu sais quoi** , lança subitement Harry, déposant un baiser sur sa joue

\- **Oui.. D'accord..**

La jeune fille rosit et se mordilla la lèvre, reprenant son livre tout en regardant Harry s'éloigner d'elle et retrouver le chemin du château. Elle posa une main sur sa joue, sentant comme une douce chaleur la prendre à cet endroit ou il avait déposé ses lèvres charnus. Elle inspira profondément et se tourna vers le lac. Si Harry l'avait apaisé, en observant cet étendue d'eau, elle eut l'affreuse sensation que bientôt, tout changerait. Elle eut l'impression de se noyer à la place du garçon..

Harry bouscula par mégarde Drago en courant vers la bibliothèque, là ou se trouverait surement Neville. Ou va savoir un livre sur les sorts pour respirer sous l'eau.

- **Fais attention, Potter** , gronda Drago tout en lui jetant un regard dédaigneux.

\- **Désolé.. Je suis pressé, Malefoy, je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois** , souffla Harry, reprenant sa course.

Drago arqua un sourcil puis secoua la tête et continua sa route vers son lieu. Pour sa part, il se contenta d'aller voir Théo et Blaise qui l'attendaient dans le parc. Il les trouva facilement, en retrait des autres Serpentard, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- **Salut les garçons.. désolé du retard, une furie aux cheveux noirs vient de me percuter** , plaisanta Drago tout en observant le paysage.

\- **Oui, on s'en doute. Il est passé comme un fou après avoir discuter avec la jolie créature là-bas, sur les rochers** , lança Blaise, son regard fixé sur Elyzia.

\- **El..**

\- **Mhm.. Dois-je comprendre qu'elle te plaît, Dray** ? souffla Théo, amusé.

Il sourit et la regarda. Elle se tenait droite sur un rocher, les cheveux agitaient par un vent chaud, quelques mèches voletant autour de son visage ou caressant ses joues. Il se rappelait encore de sa présence collé contre lui. De son parfum poudré qui émanait de sa peau et venait à l'envahir totalement. Il se rappelait de son corps collé contre le sien, la pression de sa poitrine contre son torse. Et plus encore leur regard qui se soudèrent l'un dans l'autre. Il avait eu envie de l'embrasser. Il avait eu envie de la goûter. Il le voulait toujours.

Alors que Théo et Blaise l'observaient, Drago se mordilla la lèvre. Une nouvelle envie venait de germer dans son esprit. Une envie qu'il comptait bien assouvir. Embrasser cette merveilleuse Serpentard aux cheveux dorés.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Réponses au review :**_

 _ **Mane-jei : héhé :3 Voici un nouveau chapitre pour cette nuit. Je le poste avant d'aller dormir en espérant que tu aimes. Il sera un peu court mais les autres seront un peu plus palpitants. Je fais en sorte que les sentiments naissent doucement afin que cela prenne doucement de l'ascendance entre Elyzia et les deux garçons. Surtout que je te réserve une nouvelle surprise pour ce chapitre en espérant que tu la trouves facilement. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et te dit au prochain chapitre :3**_

.

14

.

Perchée parmi les élèves, Elyzia se tenait près de Théo, non loin des jumeaux Weasley. Elle portait un pull gris, marqué d'un Boston 89 noir au contour blanc avec un leggings noir et ses converses délavés. Son pull lui tenait chaud malgré le simple débardeur noir à bordures en dentelle. Elle avait joint l'une dans l'autre et attaché ses cheveux en un petit chignon bien serré. Théo s'était moqué d'elle et elle lui avait rétorqué d'un bon tirage de langue. Ils avaient ris puis s'étaient dirigés vers les tribunes. Elyzia flippait à l'idée de voir Harry plongeait sans revenir. Elle avait peu dormi à cause de ses excursions tardives et surtout nocturnes dans le château. Parfois, parce qu'elle avait demandé des somnifères, elle en prenait et finissait par ne pas bouger dans son lit et se reposer. Depuis cette rencontre étrange comme le fait d'être enfermé avec Malefoy dans un placard, Elyzia n'avait plus utilisé son don.

\- **Tout va bien se passer, El'** , rassura Théo alors qu'elle gardait les yeux fixés vers le point de départ des champions, tremblant pour une toute autre raison que le froid.

\- **Je sais.. Enfin, je l'espère et je croise les doigts pour.. j'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive encore quelque chose de grave, Théo** , souffla Elyzia.

\- **Après un dragon, quesqu'il pourrait être pire** ?

Elle ne dit rien et regarda les trois garçons et la seule fille. Elle paniquait complètement. Le lac était peuplé de sirènes et d'autres créatures féroces et désagréables. De plus, avec son manque de sommeil, elle sentait qu'elle risquait de tomber dans le sommeil. Elle était même persuadé de très vite s'endormir.

\- **Le départ va être lancée, princesse**.

Elyzia regarda son ami et pouffa. Il était rare qu'il l'appelle ainsi mais quand il le faisait, c'était son côté grand-frère qui s'éveillé et prenait soin d'elle. Elle se contenta de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Mais dés que le coup de canon retentit, Elyzia se pencha aussitôt. Elle regarda Harry partir étrangement et porta ses mains à sa bouche.

\- **Théo.. Il..**

\- **Calme toi. Si cela se trouve, tout va bien mais il faut que tu te calmes, El'**

\- **Je peux pas** !

Elle avait eu l'impression qu'il s'étouffait. Elle se colla contre Théo, serrant fortement ses mains sur sa veste noir. Drago s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Elyzia qui se retourna et vint se coller contre lui. Mais la seconde d'après, un cri surprenait tout le monde et Harry surgissait des hauts en faisant une pirouette arrière. Elyzia poussa un hoquet de surprise alors que Théo et Drago levaient les yeux au ciel en même temps. Elyzia poussa un soupir de soulagement et colla son front contre l'épaule de Drago.

\- **Merci mon dieu.. J'avais si peur..**

\- **Quel crétin** ! gronda Drago.

La jeune fille releva son visage vers Dray tandis qu'Harry plongeait toujours plus loin pour sauver ses amis. Elle se perdit dans son regard gris de même que Drago dut faire un incroyable effort pour regarder ailleurs. Ils étaient tendus mais surtout, ils étaient des amis. De plus, Elyzia n'était sur de rien et devait encore leur parler, à lui, Théo et Harry. De même qu'elle devait apprendre à devenir une animagus.

\- **Et si on se concentrait sur la seconde tâche, vous deux** , plaisanta Théo, un peu laissé de côté.

La jeune fille rigola et se concentra sur le lac. Elle joignit ses mains et continua de fixer l'eau comme si elle cherchait à voir les profondeurs en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas.

.

Harry parvint difficilement à revenir de sa seconde tâche, surtout à cause des Strangulot qui cherchèrent à l'entraîner vers le fond tandis que l'effet de la branchiflore s'estompait. Assis sur un canot, il écouta ses amis discutaient de ses exploits, se moquant un peu de lui. Mais au contraire d'en être énervé, il souriait. En sortant du canot, il repéra Elyzia avec Théo et Drago. Elle le vit et lui fit un pouce pour le féliciter. Cela gonfla son cœur de joie jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capturé par Barty Croupton qui cherchait à lui parler.

\- **Tu aurais pu aller le voir complètement, El'** , taquina Théo tout en lui pinçant la joue

\- **Eh ! Mais me pince pas la joue, purée ! Ça fait un mal de chien** ! gronda Elyzia tout en lui pinçant les deux joues.

Drago pouffa. Il adorait les voir se battre par moment. Durant une seconde, Harry les regarda, puis se concentra sur sa discussion avec Mr Croupton jusqu'à être séparé de lui. Il continua sa marche et vit Drago venir vers lui.

\- **Félicitation, Potter. C'est presque inouïe que tu ais pu en réchapper. Je suis content de savoir que mon meilleur ennemi est toujours vivant** , plaisanta Drago.

\- **Je t'en remercie, Malefoy. J'espérais bien revenir pour continuer à te mettre des bâtons dans les roues. de toute manière, tu aurais regretté nos disputes, mon cher adversaire** , souffla Harry, le regardant dans les yeux.

\- **Surement.. Je sais pas. Je peux demander à voir** ?

Ils rigolèrent. Elyzia vint les rejoindre et serra Harry dans ses bras. Harry frissonna violemment à son contact, caressant son dos. Elle sourit et s'éloigna un instant, embrassant sa joue. Elle était tellement heureuse de le revoir.

- **Je suis contente de te savoir en vie. Tu as été génial, Harry** ! complimenta la jeune fille, se mordillant la lèvre, tandis qu'elle caressait ses joues.

\- **Merci, El'... Je vais bien mais je t'avoue que je ne vais pas refuser à me réchauffer dans une douche chaude** , lança Harry, souriant.

\- **Tu m'étonnes. File donc te réchauffer. Et au fait, j'ai pensé à Demain soir pour une première séance avec le livre dont je t'ai parlé**.

\- **Entendu**.

Il se tourna vers Drago qui haussa les sourcils. Il semblait curieux de savoir de quoi pouvait-bien parler Elyzia et Harry. Il les observa tour à tour.

\- **Drago et ton ami pourraient apprendre eux aussi** , proposa Harry, souriant, tandis que Malefoy écarquillait les yeux du au mots employés par Harry.

- **Pourquoi pas. Dray, tu es d'accord** ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds les regarda tour à tour. Il était un peu dépassé par les événements et se mordilla la lèvre.

\- **Si vous voulez mais faudra m'expliquer de quoi vous parler, d'accord** ?

Le couple sourit et hocha la tête. Harry fut vite interpeller par ses deux meilleurs amis. Elyzia entraîna ses deux amis vers son coin des Serpentards. Elle avait hâte de ce soir-là. Ce soir ou elle commencerait son apprentissage de devenir une animagus accomplie.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

.

Elle parcourra le couloir, aidé de sa lanterne dégageant encore cette faible lueur dans ce noir intense. Elle n'avait plus entendu cette voix mais elle avait totalement refusé aussi de l'ignorer. Elle continua de s'avancer encore et encore, cherchant toujours plus le moyen de comprendre pourquoi elle était la seule à voir ce monde. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, s'avançant prudemment. Elle n'était pas dupe. Quelque chose l'appelait ici. Elle le sentait.

\- **Qui es là** ?

Une personne apparut devant elle. Une noble dame, drapée d'une magnifique robe bleu, le regard brillant d'intelligence. Elle lui sourit prudemment, tenant fermement ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Elle était même presque étonnée que la jeune fille ne soit soit pas échappée à l'instar de Salazar qui l'avait effrayé par ses manières étranges.

\- **Bienvenue à toi, jeune fille. Je suis désolé pour mon collègue. Il a surement du t'effrayer** , déclara la jeune femme, faisant une rapide élégance.

Par ces manières, la jeune fille eut une révérence. Rowena apprécia cette belle politesse, lui rappelant une femme d'un temps plus ancien. Elyzia semblait avoir son sourire et son regard bleu franc. On pouvait sentir une certaine magie en elle.

\- **Votre collègue ? Qui est-ce** ? questionna Elyzia se rapprochant de la belle dame qui claqua des doigts, offrant un peu plus de lumière à cette obscurité désagréable.

Quelques lumière apparurent sans que pour autant ce ne soit totalement illuminé. Les ténèbres restèrent maîtresse de cet étrange lieu. Elyzia regarda tout autour d'elle, observant les divers fantômes traversaient les couloirs sans flotter. C'était un spectacle fascinant. Elle était surprise et fascinée.

\- **Un problème** ? Souffla doucement la sorcière tandis qu'Elyzia sursautait, partit dans sa trop grande contemplation d'un phénomène dont elle était seul spectatrice.

\- **Aucun. Juste qu'habituellement, je vois tout les esprits du château flottaient et là, je les vois marcher, je les entends marcher. C'est presque incroyable** , s'extasia la jeune fille, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- J **e comprends. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu traverses le château ainsi. D'où tiens-tu cette étrange faculté de quitter ton corps ainsi pour aller ailleurs** ?

\- **De mon père. Mon vrai père.. j'ai été adopté par Hiall Merrer après la perte de ma famille. Et depuis, il est mon père. Mais je n'oublie pas celui que j'ai depuis ma naissance, malgré sa mort**.

Les paroles de la jeune femme étaient très sages. Rowena trouvait qu'elle avait les petits caractéristiques d'une serdaigle. Du moins pour l'intelligence. Elle semblait aussi loyale et courageuse. Mais c'était surtout cette étrange ambition qui l'avait conduit dans la maison de Salazar. Une ambition qui pourrait l'amener à être détruite de l'intérieur.

\- **Je peux vous poser une question** ?

\- **N'est ce pas déjà fait** ? Plaisanta la sorcière, amenant un sourire sur le visage de la jeune fille.

\- **Une autre alors. Pourquoi me contacter et que se cache-t-il dans la chambre des secrets** ?

Rowena sourit. Elle n'était pas disposé à répondre à la seconde question car seul Salazar connaissait l'importance de cette mission. Mais la première pouvait lui être révéler sous forme d'énigme.

\- **Connais-tu réellement ton père adoptif ? Son nom de famille n'est pas entier, tu sais** , souffla malicieusement Rowena tout en observant leur invitée.

\- **Pardon** ?

\- **Hiall Gardening Merrer. Voilà la totalité de son nom. Et encore, j'ai omis de préciser son second prénom. Mais je t'assure que ton père descend d'une lignée particulière dont la magie a toujours coulé dans leur veines** , raconta la maîtresse de la maison Serdaigle.

\- **Quesque cela a avoir avec moi** ?

\- **Etant sa fille ou son héritière, tu est la proie d'une autre espèce de menace. Différente de Voldemort. Plus sournoise et plus céleste. Mais je pense que seul Salazar pourra te l'expliquer.**

Elyzia écarquilla les yeux. Elle se rappela à cet seconde du visage de cette belle dame. Rowena Serdaigle. La plus intelligente de toute les sorcières. La créatrice de l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard mais la créatrice de cet école.

\- **Vous êtes.. Mais alors.. Celui qui me contactait était..**

\- **Le créateur de ta maison. Il espérait que tu répondrais facilement à son appel mais il a oublié une chose. Ce genre de situation est délicate. Surtout pour un esprit de 14 années seulement** , déclara la sorcière.

La jeune adolescente se sentit comme une idiote. Elle se contenta de garder le silence. En fait, c'était surement un peu trop pour la demoiselle. C'était même beaucoup trop pour elle. Elle avait encore du mal à croire que Salazar Serpentard errait dans ce monde obscur ainsi que Rowena Serdaigle. Se pourrait-il que Godric Gryffondor et Helga Poufsouffle soient aussi présents ?

\- **Jeune fille** ?

\- **J'écouterais l'appel de Salazar la prochaine fois mais... j'aimerais que cela soit dans trois jours.. venir ici me coûte une certaine dose d'énergie et je voudrais être en forme pour écouter son histoire** , lança Elyzia.

\- **Je comprends tout à fait. Repars donc dans ton lit. Je le préviendrais de venir te voir dans trois jours. Et bon courage pour ton souhait de devenir animagus, jeune fille**.

\- **Elyzia**.

Rowena l'observa, arquant un sourcil.

\- **Je m'appelle Elyzia Serenity Graves, Lady Rowena** , se présenta la demoiselle, faisant une douce révérence.

Sa présentation fit un certain effet à la sorcière. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle rencontré enfin quelqu'un capable de faire cela depuis sa mort et la disparition de leur amie. Elle lui sourit et lui rendit la pareille. Elyzia récupéra bien vite sa lanterne et repartit dans son corps tandis que Salazar apparut bien vite au côté de Rowena

\- **Elle me rappelle tellement..**

\- **Oui. Même sans faire partie de sa famille, il semblerait que cette enfant possède certaines de ses caractéristiques. Il faut espérait qu'il ne l'apprenne pas. S'il venait à le faire, elle serait en danger, Rowena. Et c'est ce que je veux justement éviter,** souffla le mage, jouant nerveusement avec son pendentif, nerveux.

\- **Pourquoi s'en prendre à eux..** ?

\- **C'est compliqué. Elle m'avait prévenu. Qu'un jour, il chercherait à la retrouver et la détruire en passant d'abord par ses enfants. La plupart ont été emprisonné. Il ne reste plus qu'Hiall, Nova et Elyzia. Pour l'heure, n'étant que sa fille adoptive, il ignore totalement qu'elle pourrait ne pas être toucher par sa magie..**

\- **Salazar.. que pouvons-nous faire** ? Souffla Rowena, inquiète.

\- **L'aider au mieux. C'est ce que Hiall et elle auraient voulu**.

Les deux grands sorciers finirent par retourner à errer dans le château, de ce côté du monde.

.

Le lendemain, Elyzia envoya une lettre à son père. Elle devait lui expliquer les derniers événements. Elle ne devait oublier aucun détail. Elle ne pourrait pas lui mentir de toute manière. Son père était son meilleur ami, son confident et son professeur. Il pourrait lui prodiguer des conseils. Ou encore lui répondre. Elle n'en savait rien. Pour ce qui était de son apprentissage sur le fait de devenir une animagus, la jeune fille avait un peu peur de découvrir qu'elle pouvait être son animal de prédilection. Cela l'inquiéta assez.

\- **El'** ? Appela Théo, s'approchant doucement de la jeune fille pour ne pas la faire sursauter.

\- **Théo ? Oui ? Tu as un soucis** ?

La voir aussi dynamique le changeait des premiers jours. Elle semblait malgré tout, occupé par des pensées qui la faisaient trembler par moment.

\- **Un petit soucis ? Tu fais quoi** ?

\- **J'écris une lettre à mon père. Cette nuit, j'ai fait une rencontre troublante. Si je te disais qui c'était, tu ne me croirais pas** , souffla-t-elle, terminant sa lettre d'une belle signature et d'un petit cœur.

\- **Qui était-ce** ?

Certes, il risquerait d'avoir du mal à y croire. Mais cela touchait son amie. Et de plus, pour qu'elle écrive deux parchemins pour son père, c'était que c'était réellement important. Il prit place près d'elle, ayant piquer une chaise. Elle le regarda et se mordilla la lèvre. Il y avait peu de personne dans la salle commune aussi put-elle se risquer à le révéler. Elle s'approcha doucement.

\- **Rowena Serdaigle..** , murmura Elyzia


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

.

Harry arriva bien vite au point de rendez-vous. Il y retrouva rapidement Drago et Théo. Drago était incroyablement élégant. Il portait une chemise blanche et un veston noir accompagné d'un pantalon noir et de chaussures cirés de même couleur. Pour sa part, Théo était entière sombre, portant surtout une teinte anthracite sur sa personne. Harry s'était contenté d'un jean et d'un pull vert. Il avait mis des baskets.

\- **Quel tenue, Potter** , se moqua Drago tout en s'humectant la lèvre inférieur.

Le jeune homme se sentit plus amusé qu'insulté.

\- **Je te remercie beaucoup, Malefoy. Mais je pense devoir combler quelques lacunes dans le style vestimentaire. Si tu peux me venir en aide sur un point important** , souffla Harry, regardant Drago dans les yeux.

\- **Je verrais. Pour l'heure, je suppose que ta présence est du à Elyzia** , rétorqua le jeune homme.

\- **Exactement. J'espère ne pas te déranger**.

Drago secoua la tête. La porte s'ouvrit sur Elyzia. Théo avait jusque là garder le silence. Il se rappelait encore l'affreuse folie qui l'avait poussé à se disputer avec son amie. La vérité était que cela le dépassait. Avoir la capacité de voir des morts dans un autre monde est dangereux. Car quand un mort nous entends, tout les autres peuvent le faire, même les esprits les plus horribles encore. Ils s'étaient rapidement réconciliés.

\- **Désolé du retard, j'ai du aménager la pièce pour permettre à tous de bien étudier le livre et aussi faire autre chose, si tu veux bien me l'apprendre, Harry** , déclara Elyzia, laissant les garçons entrés.

\- **Je vais essayer. Que veux-tu que je fasse pour toi** ?

\- **Apprends moi le sortilège du patronus. Je sais qu'en cet période, il ne servirait à rien mais s'il te plait, je te le demande, je veux l'apprendre, Harry**.

Les deux Serpentards ne dirent rien. Que pouvaient-ils dire ? Rien. Après tout, apprendre ce sort les hisserait un peu plus près d'Harry. Même s'ils venaient à ne jamais les utiliser réellement.

\- **Je veux également apprendre** , déclara Théo, sérieux.

\- **Moi de même**.

Pris au dépourvu, Harry rougit un peu. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de chose. Comment agir ? Il soupira et finit par s'asseoir sur une des tables.

\- **Pas de problème. De plus, connaître notre patronus pourrait aussi nous permettre de connaître l'animal qui deviendrait notre forme d'animagus** , expliqua le brun, affichant un doux sourire.

- **Peut-être pas** , rétorqua Elyzia, sortant le livre, dans ce manuel, **il explique que le patronus ne définit pas notre forme animal. Mais cela arrive que ce soit le cas. Le tout est de bien se concentrer.**

Drago et Théo sortirent leur baguettes. Ils se préparèrent tandis qu'Harry sortit sa baguette. Il sourit et vint se mordilla la lèvre puis inspira.

\- **Le professeur Lupin m'a expliqué que pour faire apparaître un patronus, il faut choisir un souvenir particulièrement heureux. Un souvenir unique qui pourrait lui donner une forme animal. Surtout choisissez bien votre souvenir sans quoi vous ne pourriez réussir** , indiqua Harry.

\- **Tu nous fais une démonstration** , Taquina Théo, observant le brun.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il se concentra sur un souvenir et forcément..

\- _**Spero Patronum**_

Un majestueux cerf apparut, se tenant devant les trois autres sorciers. Elyzia fut impressionné. Elle s'approcha du patronus qui se laissa faire puis il disparut. Elle aurait voulu avoir une aussi belle créature comme patronus. Théo s'avança et chercha un souvenir heureux qu'il trouva facilement. Il agita sa baguette, souffla l'incantation et un majestueux aigle apparut, volant un instant au-dessus du quatuor.

\- **Joli patronus, Théodore** , complimenta Harry, souriant.

- **A votre service, Potter**.

Sans suivi un rire entre les deux garçons. Drago, pour sa part, était bien sceptique. Il ne trouva aucun souvenir heureux. Il ferma les yeux, continuant de chercher encore et encore jusqu'à ce que.. Il sourit et agita sa baguette à son tour. Un imposant serpent en sortit, s'enroulant autour de lui. Théo fut amusé alors qu'Harry ne fut qu'à peine surpris.

\- **Un serpent.. Que cela peut être étonnant, dis-moi**.

\- **Il est stupéfiant, complimenta la seule fille de l'équipe**.

Drago rougit sous ce compliment. La jeune fille dut chercher un souvenir. Elle inspira profondément et en trouva un. Elle sortit sa baguette et prononça l'incantation. Ce fut un renard qui apparut. Il vint se poster devant le groupe alors qu'Elyzia se rappela de son petit renard. Un renard argenté, très rare, qu'elle avait sauvé de la chasse. Mais lui aussi avait périt dans les flammes. Elle se contenta de sourire, caressant son doux pelage. Il disparut bien vite, arrachant un sourire triste.

\- **Pas mal, je trouve comme toute première apparition. Ce qui fait que Drago possède un serpent comme patronus, Théo un aigle et Elyzia, un renard** , énuméra Harry, faisant en sorte de se rappeler qui représentait qui au cas où.

\- **Pas choqué de mon patronus, Potter** ? se moqua Drago, le regardant dans les yeux.

Cette teinte de vert exquise étaient réellement affolant. Il n'en avait jamais connu de pareil. Mais voilà, en dépit de cette teinte, Harry Potter restait son ennemi, son rival. Son adversaire le plus tenace et le plus agréable à regarder. Il se claqua mentalement la tête. Depuis qu'il connaissait la vérité de la bouche d'Elyzia, Drago se sentait étrangement attiré par Potter. Tout ces mimiques qu'il trouvait horripilantes au tout début étaient devenu agréables et rigolotes.

\- **Non. Il te va plutôt bien. Cela fait ressortir ton coté " prince des serpentard " en fait**.

Drago arqua un sourcil alors qu'Harry se tournait vers Elyzia pour lire le document sur les animagus. El' inspira et posa sa baguette sur la table ainsi que Théo et Harry. Drago vint les retrouver, plaçant sa baguette sur la table alors qu'il lisait la première consigne.

- **Se concentrer pour visualiser l'animal que nous sommes au fond de nous** ?

\- **C'est une façon de mieux comprendre comment nous en imprégner avant de vraiment le devenir, je pense** , suggéra la jeune fille.

\- **Alors autant commencer. Combien de temps avons-nous ici** ? questionna Drago

\- **Eh bien, j'ai réussi à obtenir du professeur Mcgonagall et du professeur Rogue, deux heures, chaque mardi et jeudi de la semaine**.

\- **C'est tout** ? S'exclama Théo, regardant sa meilleure amie.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre tout en hochant la tête.

\- **Oui. Du moins pour le soir. Après, notre directeur nous conseille dans nos heures de libres de nous entraîner un peu plus à cet art pour ne pas nous tromper dans nos transformation** , souffla Elyzia, jouant avec ses doigts.

\- **Alors on fera en sorte. Tu suis le mouvement, Potter** ?

Harry hocha la tête sans attendre. Il n'était pas idiot. Il devait s'entraîner. Être animagus l'aiderait s'il venait à être en danger ou poursuivi. Il s'installa devant sa baguette, sans s'asseoir et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il se laissa aller, laissant sa magie lui montrait des bois, un pelage brun, presque noir.. Il fronça un peu les sourcils mais ne put voir que cela.. Théo ferma les yeux également.. Il crut voir un pelage noir ainsi qu'une queue ébouriffé et d'importante canine.. Il ne vit rien d'autres.. Il se contenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Drago vit un pelage blanc et une queue touffu.. Il sourit et essaya de forcer un peu mais la silhouette de son corps d'animal était étrangement petit..

\- **Dray** ? appela Théo, le regarda ouvrir les yeux.

\- **Presque.. mais cela manque de précision. Et toi** ?

\- **Des canines, un pelage noir et une queue touffue..** énuméra Théo, sourire au lèvres. **Et toi Potter** ?

\- **Des bois et un pelage marron.. c'est tout**.

Les trois garçons se sourirent. Elyzia ferma les yeux.. Elle vit des ailes au plumes dorés, une taille agréable et un regard perçant.. Mais rien de précis. Il existait bon nombre d'oiseaux et rapaces pourvu de plumes. Elle espérait bien vite trouvé celui qui la concernait. Théo jeta un regard sur sa montre et fronça les sourcils.

\- **Cela fait une heure et demi que nous travaillons. Rentrons au dortoir et notons ce que nous avons vu.. Nous en reparlerons dans une journée** , proposa le garçon.

\- **Bonne idée, Théodore**.

\- **Garde également secret nos rendez-vous, Potter** , intervint Drago. **Je ne veux pas que Granger et Weasley participent à nos entretiens. C'est entre nous quatre**.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre. Mais il devait faire cet effort. Il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'Elyzia lui donnait des cours de rattrapages en potion. Elle était étrangement douée pour cela bien que Drago la dépasse d'un peu plus. Mais ainsi, Ron et Hermione ne diraient rien. Ils appréciaient la jeune fille malgré son statut de Serpentard. Cela lui permettait de sauver les apparences bien que pour lui, rien ne comptait que la force du cœur.

\- **Bien. Cela étant réglé, rentrons dans notre salle commune. Fais attention à toi sur le chemin du retour, Potter,** souffla Malefoy, récupérant sa baguette au passage.

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Bonne nuit à chacun de vous. Et à demain** , souffla Harry, quittant la pièce.

Elyzia récupéra le livre et sa baguette. Elle et les deux serpentard rangèrent bien vite la pièce puis ils prirent la direction du dortoir. La jeune fille serra fortement son livre contre elle tout en espérant que son père aille bien. Après tout, cela faisait deux jours qu'elle lui avait envoyé cette lettre. Elle n'aimait pas le silence de son père. Il lui faisait bien trop peur.

" **_Garde espoir.. car c'est la force de ton cœur_ ** "


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

.

Drago observa le visage d'Elyzia. Plongée dans un livre de potion, elle se tenait dans un fauteuil. Il était tard et forcément, il restait peu de personnes. Blaise dormait déjà, Pansy était avec Milicent dans la chambre. Crabbe et Goyle essayaient de finir leur devoir et Théo semblait écrire une lettre. Le brun lui avait expliqué de sa dispute avec Elyzia même si maintenant, ils se parlaient comme si celle-ci n'avait jamais eu lieu. Elle se mordilla la lèvre en lisant une partie de son livre, croisant ses jambes. Il aimait sa façon de se tenir. Parfois, son regard perçant devenait un peu plus dangereux pour elle. Elle le captivait et l'enchantait. Alors que pourtant, en se rappelant bien, il avait passé trois ans sans la voir une seule fois, totalement absorbée par Potter et son profond désir de l'empêchait de réussir tout exploit que le brun pourrait accomplir.

\- **Dray** ? appela Théo, se tenant près de lui, souriant.

Il leva son regard vers lui. Il avait pourtant autorisé qu'Elyzia l'appelait ainsi mais la légère complicité entre lui et Théo lui avait permis de lui accorder aussi ce privilège.

\- **Théo ? Un problème** ?

\- **Eh bien, j'avoue que te voir reluquer ma meilleure amie est amusant et fascinant mais ce n'est pas le plus important** , souffla Théo, prenant place non loin de lui.

\- **Je ne la reluque pas. je l'observe. J'aimerais réellement comprendre de quoi tu me parlais au sujet de son don. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas donner à tout le monde apparemment** , soupira Drago, inquiet.

\- **Non. Seul son père peut nous en dire plus. Elyzia refuse d'en parler en général. Si elle la fait, c'est qu'elle avait très peur.**

Drago regarda la jeune fille qui tourna la page. Elle était vraiment perdue dans sa lecture intense des potions, semblant enregistré par mal d'information.

\- **Il y a une chance pour que ce don unique la tue** ? questionna Drago, intrigué.

\- **Il y a des risques, Dray. Elyzia en est consciente mais c'est comme si elle ne parvenait plus à rester en place. Quand son corps se repose, son esprit part en vadrouille.. On ne peut pas la retenir ici**.

\- **Je trouverais un moyen en tout cas. Je refuse que cela la tue** , gronda Drago, se levant pour quitter la salle commune précipitamment, surprenant ceux qui se tenaient encore là.

Elyzia leva son regard vers lui, se rongeant la lèvre. Oui.. Il y avait un risque. Le pire de tous. Celui de mourir, laissant son corps à la merci de tout les spectres dangereux de cet autre univers.

.

Drago se baladait dans les couloirs du château. Il réfléchissait énormément sur l'idée même du don d'Elyzia. Certes, elle avait pu communiquer avec deux des fondateurs. Mais qui sait aussi ce qu'elle pourrait trouver sur son chemin. Il ne voulait pas imaginer cette idée là. Il se contenta d'avancer encore et encore. Il inspira profondément et se concentra sur la façon de l'écarter de ses moments ou elle n'était plus dans son corps mais dans le vide.

\- **Malefoy** ?

Il continua son chemin. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait la voir, droite, les mains liés dans le dos, les cheveux dorés ondulants doucement alors que des mains crochus et pourvu d'ongles immondes semblaient cherchaient à l'obtenir. Elle était de profil, silencieuse, ses yeux masqués par un voile doré et puis un sourire apparut. Un sourire amusé tandis qu'il ouvrit précipitamment les yeux, les plongeant dans un océan émeraude.

\- **Quesque..** ?

\- **Eh bien, Malefoy ? tout va bien ? Tu avais l'air précipité et puis tu t'es soudainement arrêté pour je ne sais quel raison quelque peu obscur. Tu vas mieux** ? questionna Harry Potter, se tenant devant lui.

L'héritier du clan Malefoy l'observa. Potter était son ennemi, oui. Il fut un temps ou il était son ennemi. Mais plus maintenant. Il représentait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus fou. De plus, Elyzia était son amie. La leur à eux deux. Et il devait parfois faire des exceptions à ce que son éducation ou encore les idées de son père l'avait poussé à faire. Il soupira et prit le poignet d'Harry pour l'emmener dans un coin tranquille. Le brun ne dit rien et se contenta de suivre, un peu sous le choc.

\- **Potter.. Connais-tu un peu Elyzia** ?

Harry fronça les sourcils et s'assit sur la bordure de l'endroit, les yeux dans ceux de Drago alors que son cœur se mit à battre rapidement. Quand il s'agissait d'Elyzia, il paniquait totalement.

\- **Un peu mais pas assez. On passe souvent du temps ensemble depuis notre rencontre et en dépit de nos réunions sur notre objectif ou encore de notre rencontre dans les couloirs, je l'observe parfois mais je t'observe aussi. Pourquoi** ?

\- **Elyzia a un don qui pourrait la tuer.**

La nouvelle toucha Harry en plein cœur. il dévia son regard vers le couloir qui menait au dortoir des serpentard. Plus de doute possible, il tenait la jeune fille et refusait de la savoir à deux doigts de mourir, peu importe ce qui pourrait la tuer.

\- **Quel genre de don** ?

\- **Eh bien.. C'est compliqué. De ce que j'ai réussi à comprendre, il existe un autre montre que celui ou se mélange sorcier et moldu. Le monde de l'obscur ou se tapisse tout les créatures de la noirceur. Parmi nous, se trouve des personnes possédant la capacité de s'y rendre et de communiquer avec les morts qui s'y trouve ou encore ces créatures. Elyzia est de ces personnes là** , expliqua Drago, les mains tremblantes.

\- **Elle s'y rend comment** ?

- **En dormant. Dés qu'elle dort, elle se rend là-bas. Du moins, je pense qu'on peu y accéder en pleine journée en se concentrant très fort. Mais il faudrait contacter ces gens qui ont cette capacité de communiquer avec cet univers obscur**.

\- **Mais c'est dangereux pour elle. Surtout si elle s'y rend seule ! Il n'y a pas un moyen de cesser ce manège. Ou faire en sorte qu'elle ne fasse que dormir**.

Drago secoua la tête. Lui aussi cherchait depuis peu des solutions. Voir déjà l'état colérique d'Harry l'informait de l'importance de la jolie blonde pour lui. Cela apaisait nettement sa conscience. Ainsi, avec lui et Théo en plus de cette nouvelle, il pourrait veiller sur l'état psychologique de la blonde.

\- **On fait quoi** ? Demanda Harry, posant une main sur l'épaule de Drago.

Il leva son regard vers lui.

\- **Je veux que tu m'aides à veiller sur elle. Je refuse de la laisser seul après son réveil. Je ne sens pas que cela l'aidera forcément mais si tu trouves qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre, je veux que tu me préviennes, Potter. Pour une fois, je veux que tu m'aides, d'accord** ?

Harry sourit et accepta.

\- **Je vais te laisser, je dois filer. Reste aussi longtemps que tu peux avec elle. Moi, je la protégerais au loin.. Je ne veux pas la savoir en danger** , assura le brun.

\- **Bien Potter. Rendez-vous ici, à 15h pour une réunion entre toi, moi et Théo. Et surtout, t'oublie pas que ce soir, on doit réviser pour notre transformation** , rappela Drago tout en partant dans une direction.

\- **Oui, Malefoy. A ce soir** !

Les deux garçons se séparèrent. Elyzia inspira profondément, souriante et amusée par leur discussion. Elle avait suivit Drago et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tant d'affection et de protection de leur part mais elle allait en profiter.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 19

.

" _1950._

 _Un mystérieux cavalier osa traverser la rue principal d'une ville abandonnée. En peu de temps, un vide s'y était installé et rien ne pouvait présager qu'il y a peu encore, des habitants traversaient ses rues sans aucun problème. Plus encore, c'était presque normal même de sentir ce silence entourait ses êtres. Le cavalier observant le visage à l'aspect grisonnant. Rien ne semblait vivre. Et il était pourtant sur qu'il s'agissait d'un acte dangereux que de se balader entre ses rues. Ce fut là qu'elle apparut. Une nonne, semblait prier Dieu en plein devant le cavalier. Il se stoppa et l'observa alors qu'elle leva un regard vert sur lui._

 _- **Vous êtes d'une engeance aussi démoniaque qu'humaine**._

 _Les paroles le firent rire tandis qu'il l'observait._

 _- **Exact. Mais encore** ?_

 _La nonne afficha un visage effaré. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hiall se sentait comme critiquer par son métissage. Pour lui, qui représentait la magie, c'était un privilège. Il aimait l'idée que sa douce mère ait pu se corrompre dans la luxure tout en gardant sa part humaine._

 _- **Les métis de ton genre ne sont pas acceptés dans la citée d'Armélion. Il faut que tu partes, cracha la nonne tandis qu'un certain nombre habitants apparus.**_

 _Son pur sang à la robe noire, baptisé Dermon, hennit un bon coup et se redressa sur ses sabots arrières pour abattre ceux de devant d'un ton impérieux, surprenant le peuple qui recula, fourche tendu vers le métis également sorcier._

 _- **Je ne fais que passer. Je ne compte pas rester à Armélion. Mais je vous demanderais de vous pousser afin que ma présence ne vous indispose plus** , gronda Hiall, fixant la nonne qui se mit à trembler._

 _- **Si vous passez, vous traverserez la ville pour ne jamais y revenir** ?_

 _- **C'est exact. Armélion ne me semble pas suffisamment accueillante. Cependant, j'aimerais que vous gardiez ceci pour ma " fille "** , lança Hiall, souriant._

 _La nonne l'observa et vit un simple être humain monté sur un puissant destrier à la robe des ténèbres. Elle se mordilla la lèvre puis s'approcha._

 _- **Qu'est-ce donc** ?_

 _Hiall sourit et sortit de son sac, un cahier étrange avec une sorte de mécanisme d'ouverture ainsi que les quatre direction d'une boussole transcrite dessus ainsi qu'un compas._

 _- **Mais..**_

 _- **Un jour, elle viendra à Armélion pour me chercher ou espérer trouver une trace de moi.. Si ce n'est pas elle, cela serait surement des amis à elle. Alors s'il vous plait, même si elle aura de mon sang, sachez qu'elle sera avant tout un être humain comme vous, née sur la terre pour y vivre** , souffla Hiall, plongeant son regard doré dans celui vert de la jeune femme._

 _- **Bien Monsieur. Puis-je connaître votre nom ? Pour me rappeler du sien ou si je viens à l'entendre de sa bouche** , demanda la nonne, observant les villageois se poussaient pour le laisser passer._

 _- **Hiall.. Hiall Merrer. Bonne journée, habitants d'Armélion** , salua le cavalier._

 _Dermon entama une chevauchée endiablée vers la sortie de la ville, laissant la nonne rangeait ses affaires dans un coffre sacré ou la fille du métis viendrait chercher ses artefacts si précieux._ "

...

Elyzia ouvrit les yeux. C'était un rêve bien étrange. Beaucoup trop réelle. Elle pouvait encore entendre le martèlement des sabots sur le sol ou encore les paroles du couple. La nonne et le métis. Cela aurait été une belle histoire d'amour si celui-ci ne s'était pas déclaré comme étant homosexuel. De plus, l'époque était ancienne à en juger par les vêtements de tout ces gens. Ce cahier.. ce compas. Quand pourrait-elle se mettre à les chercher. Elle était sur de devoir un jour le faire. Pour elle, pour son père.

La jeune fille se redressa dans son lit. Elle se passa une main sur le visage et retint son souffle. Quelque chose se tenait dans la chambre. Une chose effrayante et malsaine. Elle se sentit suffoquée et elle tourna son regard vers la porte menant à la salle commune. Elle se leva, comme prise en transe, se dirigeant vers la porte. La porte qui grinça pour s'ouvrir réveilla Pansy qui observa le corps d'Elyzia disparaître dans les ténèbres de la porte. Puis celle-ci claqua, réveillant tout les filles. Pansy se leva et prit sa baguette, l'agitant pour allumer la pièce. Dans le noir, elle ne voyait que peu de choses mais en constatant de l'absence de la blonde entre ses draps, elle prit panique et quitta la pièce.

- **Elyzia ! Elyzia** !

Elle regarda dans la salle commune sans la trouver. Drago, alerté par les cris de Pansy, apparut en trombe dans la pièce, les cheveux un peu en bataille et les yeux en colère.

\- **Putain ! T'es obligé de crier comme ça, Pansy** ? gronda Drago, la regardant, portant un pyjama en satin noir, les bras croisés sur son torse, Théo et Blaise sur ses talons, dans le même état.

\- **Elyzia a disparu.. Elle est partie.. Je sais pas ou.. je crois l'avoir vu quitter la chambre mais c'est le bruit de la porte qui se ferme violemment qui m'a bien réveillé et elle..**

Théo fronça les sourcils et alla réveiller le professeur Rogue alors que Drago et Blaise, armé de leur baguette, quittèrent les cachots pour errer dans les couloirs en pyjama. Ils couraient dans les couloirs, se moquant ouvertement de Rusard ou de sa chatte s'ils traînaient dans les couloirs. La priorité se trouvait auprès d'Elyzia. Ils devaient la retrouver.

Celle-ci marchait vers le second étage. Comme absente, elle marcha encore, surprenant Harry qui l'observa marchait loin de lui, vers la demeure de Mimi Geignarde. Il était sortit pour s'aérer l'esprit. En regardant sa carte, il constata avec horreur que Rusard venait dans la direction d'Elyzia. Il retourna sur ses pas et empoigna son bras pour la coller contre lui sous sa cape. Puis il se colla contre le mur, sans faire de bruit, observant Rusard passait tout près de lui, Miss teigne était surement à un autre étage.

Elyzia releva ses yeux bleus vers lui. Harry regarda Rusard partir puis il souffla et porta son attention sur la jeune fille dont les cheveux blonds et emmêlés lui donnait un air enfantin. Sa main se leva et vint caresser sa joue.

\- **El'.. Ca va** ?

\- **Harry.. S'il te plait..**

Il arqua un sourcil, attendant la suite.

\- **Embrasse-moi.. s'il te plait..**

Harry se figea. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il était comme pris de court. De plus, la jeune fille ne semblait pas dans son état. Cela fut une preuve de plus car elle s'endormit rapidement dans ses bras. Il dut la retenir fermement, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

\- **ELYZIA** !

La voix de Drago l'interpella. Il tourna la tête vers la direction et sifflota un air que seul lui, Théo et Drago connaissait. Dray entendit et se mit à courir plus vite. Il trouva la jeune fille dans les bras d'Harry, la tête posé contre son épaule.

\- **Elle va bien** ? questionna Blaise, inquiet et arrivant dans la seconde qui suivit.

\- **Oui. Elle a failli croiser Rusard mais je l'ai caché avec moi** , rassura Harry.

Drago vit la cape et comprit. Mais en dépit de son désir de le dire au professeur, il n'en fit rien. Il fut un temps ou il l'aurait fait. Mais plus maintenant. Elyzia allait bien et elle se tenait dans les bras d'Harry, apaisée. C'était le principal. Il aurait le temps demain de lui poser des questions. Blaise prit Elyzia dans ses bras pour la ramener. Ainsi, si Rusard les surprenait, ils expliqueraient que la jeune fille était somnambule et qu'ils étaient venu la chercher en attendant l'arrivée de leur directeur.

\- **Tu devrais rentrer** , Potter, lança Drago, se mordillant la lèvre.

\- **Oui. C'est ce que je vais faire. Bonne nuit, vous deux..**

Blaise sourit poliment à Harry mais Drago sentit qu'il devait dire quelque chose de plus. Et il put le dire.

\- **Bonne chance pour la seconde tâche** !

Le brun se retourna sur lui et lui sourit gentiment.

\- **Merci Drago.. Bonne nuit..**

Harry s'éloigna au loin. Il disparut dans le couloir. Blaise observa Drago. Il avait le regard fixé et les joues roses. Pas de doute, la belle endormie dans ses bras venaient de créer quelque chose dans le cœur du blond. Quelque chose de tourné vers un brun aux yeux émeraudes.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre. Il était sortit hier pour constater d'une chose étrange. La présence d'Elyzia dans les couloirs, somnolente. Plus sa demande étrange. Il garderait ses mots pour lui sauf si elle venait à lui demander encore une fois la même chose. Pourquoi voulait-elle un baiser, l'autre soir ? Il ne comprenait pas. Ron remarqua son regard distrait.

\- **Eh ! Harry ! Atterrit un peu tu veux ? C'est la dernière tâche, ça devrait bien se passer, non** ? lança Ron, optimiste.

\- **Oui.. j'espère..**

\- **Harry, en cas de problème, les professeurs seront là** , tenta de rassurer Hermione.

Il sourit gentiment puis vit au loin, Elyzia qui discutait avec le professeur Rogue. Il l'observa attentivement et elle recula le visage, fronçant les sourcils. Drago se tenait en retrait avec Théo alors que Blaise salua Harry de la main. Le brun lui rendit le signe, surprenant Hermione et Ron.

\- **T'es ami avec les Serpentards** ? questionna Ron, arquant un sourcil.

\- **On peut dire cela..**

\- **Harry.. Ça va aller, d'accord** ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il serra Hermione dans ses bras puis Ron et fila retrouver les champions. Elyzia lui envoya un baiser d'encouragement qui le fit rougir un peu. Et dire qu'il y a peu, il craquait pour Chang mais il semblerait qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un souvenir depuis sa rencontre avec Elyzia. Harry retrouva Cédric, Fleur et Viktor. Il se sentait comme perdu puis il inspira profondément. Il avait peur.. Il n'était pas le seul.

Elyzia prit place près de Théo, les mains tremblantes. Dés qu'Harry participait à une épreuve, la jeune fille priait pour lui. Pas une prière envers dieu mais envers la chance d'Harry de le lui ramener en vie. Il était certes un champion, liée à la coupe mais il devait aussi vivre et se battre pour lui, pas pour une gloire qu'il refusait. Quand il apparut, elle le regarda, sans ciller une seconde. Chaque élève encourageait son champion. Drago n'encourageait personne par rapport aux autres fois. Il serra la main d'Elyzia pour l'apaiser.

\- **Chaque champion s'engouffrera dans le labyrinthe pour récupérer la coupe des trois sorciers, posés en son centre. Sachez une chose, les champions, dans le labyrinthe, rien n'est plus comme avant.. Soyez malin et méfiez vous de tout** , recommanda le directeur de Poudlard.

Harry hocha la tête pour signifier ce qu'il représenter. Et pour sur, il espérait revenir vivant de cet épreuve ou finir en dessous d'une haie, assommé. Il s'engouffra doucement dans l'imposant dédale tandis qu'Elyzia sentit comme un appel venant du château. Elle ne dit rien et observa l'étendue qui s'était transformé en couloir sinueux et dangereux. Elyzia le sentait. Quelque chose allait se passait. Elle se leva tandis que tout le monde discutait. La tension était palpable et pourtant. Quelque chose clochait. Maugrey.. Il était ce qui l'inquiétait.

\- **El** ?

\- **Il faut que j'aille voir quelque chose au château** , murmura-t-elle, commençant à partir parmi les élèves.

Puis elle disparut dans l'un des couloirs, se repérant à une boussole marqué sur son poignet mais que sa magie activait. Elle commença à courir vers le château. Théo se mordilla la lèvre et finit par la suivre, demandant d'un regard à Blaise et Drago de jouer le jeu. Ils comprirent malgré l'ardent désir du blond de suivre le duo. Elyzia courrait comme une folle jusqu'au château. Elle y arrivait mais constata que les portes étaient verrouillés. Elle observa les fenêtres.. La tour d'astronomie ne l'était pas.. Elle inspira et ferma les yeux, ouvrant les yeux. Théo arriva mais il ne vit qu'un épervier aux plumes d'argent s'envoler vigoureusement vers la tour d'astronomie et y disparaître.

\- **ELYZIA** !

\- **Mr Nott ? Que faites-vous ici** ? murmura Severus Rogue, observant l'un de ses élèves.

\- **Elyzia est rentrée au château.. Elle a quitté soudainement les tribunes, prétextant devoir y retourner..**

\- **Mr Nott, le château est verrouillé alors cesser de vous moquer de moi** !

\- **Professeur, Moi, Dray, El et Potter, nous avons appris à devenir des animagis mais bizarrement, à l'instar de moi et de mes deux amis, El' vient de réussir sa transformation** , gronda Théodore, inquiet pour Elyzia.

Severus l'observa puis il s'avança vers les portes et les ouvrit d'un mouvement de baguette. Le château était totalement silencieux, pire encore que ce qu'il avait pu connaître. Il marcha avec Théodore dans les longs couloirs pour tenter de chercher un animal qui ne serait pas aussi animal que cela.

.

La dernière fois, Harry lui avait dit avoir été accusé à tord de faire du Polynectar. Certes, il connaissait cette potion mais il n'avait aucun besoin d'en préparer cette année. Alors que cet homme, appelé Maugrey, elle était sur qu'il s'agissait d'un imposteur. Elle traversa les nombreux couloirs puis parvint au domaine du professeur ou elle chercha un indice. Le bureau était propre et le miroir d'ennemi la surprit, surtout quand un visage défait apparut dans son dos. Était-ce le sien ? Elle prit un crayon et un papier et entreprit de le dessiner. Ses mouvements furent rapides mais bien vite, un bruit la fit paniquer..

Son regard bleu se tourna sur un coffre en métal sombre. Celle-ci semblait trembler alors qu'un hurlement de colère retentit de ses entrailles. Elyzia frissonna violemment et s'approcha, sortant sa baguette en bois de rose. Elle l'agita sur la l'imposant coffre qui s'ouvrit. Les différents étages se libérèrent jusqu'au dernier.

\- **Il y a quelqu'un** ? appela la voix venant du dernier fond du coffre.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et s'approcha pour constater de la présence de son professeur, l'authentique professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Maugrey était là, faible et sans son œil si particulier.

\- **Professeur ? Professeur Maugrey** ?

\- **Qui es-tu** ? gronda l'homme, l'observant du fond.

\- **Je m'appelle Elyzia Serenity Graves. je suis une élève de Poudlard de la maison Serpentard et la fille de Hiall Merrer. Comment êtes-vous..** ?

\- **Le fils Croupton m'a capturé et a infiltré Poudlard pour capturer Potter et l'emmener dans un cimetière. Il se pourrait bien qu'il cherche à l'utiliser pour ramener le seigneur des ténèbres** , expliqua l'homme.

\- **Eh merde ! Harry est dans le labyrinthe en ce moment ! Je dois l'avertir** ! s'exclama Elyzia regarda la porte puis la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit en utilisant un sortilège inconnu.

\- **Eh bien.. Quel bel manœuvre** ! complimenta Maugrey puis il se reprit, **file l'avertir mais referme le coffre. Quand tu seras sur qu'Harry est hors de danger, emmène les professeurs dans ce bureau et dit leur que je suis ici, comprit, jeune Graves** ?

- **Oui, professeur**.

Elle fit un salut militaire en souriant puis recula et referma le coffre. Quand le coffre fut fermé, elle prit ne profonde inspiration et se transforma en épervier aux ailes d'argent et prit son envol vers le labyrinthe, se dépêchant tout en cherchant Harry de sa nouvelle vue. Elle le trouva rapidement pour sa tenue rouge et fonça vers lui, le voyant au prise avec une immense araignée. Elle utilisa son cri perçant qui sembla déstabiliser la créature tandis qu'Harry utilisa un sortilège et la mis K.O. Il remercia le rapace d'un sourire et continua sa route.

Elyzia décida de se poser un peu plus loin dans le labyrinthe, s'armant de sa baguette tout en attendant Harry. Elle souffla et se passa une main sur sa nuque, sentant comme une sensation désagréable. Mais elle était contente d'avoir réussi. Comme quoi, être amie avec Harry lui donnait des ailes. Elyzia commença à marcher..

\- **Harry ! Harry, il faut que je te parle** ! appela la jeune fille.

\- **Quesque tu fiches ici** ?

La jeune fille se retourna et frémit tout en observant le fils Croupton sous l'apparence de son professeur devant elle. Elle recula et le regarda méchamment.

\- **Ordure ! Je te laisserait pas t'en prendre à Harry,** vociféra la jeune fille, pointant sa baguette sur lui.

\- **Pauvre fille.. _Endororis_** !

Elle cria de douleur, envoyant un sort d'éloignement pour expulser Croupton loin d'elle. Puis elle commença à fuir, se cachant dans un coin tandis qu'elle entendit le sorcier se redresser et s'avancer surement dans l'intention de la tuer. Elle frémit et recula. Comme pour la protéger, la haie se redressa et la masqua aux yeux du sorcier qui continua de la chercher alors qu'elle se mit de son côté à chercher Harry. La jeune fille regarda partout autour d'elle et continua à courir, arrivant à la coupe. Elle l'observa attentivement. Si Harry devait se rendre à ce fameux cimetière alors la coupe devait être un portoloin. Elle devait l'empêcher de la toucher. Lui comme un autre champion. Elle se positionna devant elle, finissant par voir Harry apparaître avec Cédric. Elle allait les appeler quand une main se posa sur sa bouche et qu'une baguette se pointa dans son dos. Croupton murmura un sort.

La seule chose qu'elle se rappela très clairement encore fut de voir Harry et Cédric disparaître à cause du portoloin puis elle perdit connaissance, juste derrière le socle de la coupe des trois sorciers.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

.

Elyzia avait chaud. Terriblement chaud. Elle sentait l'odeur du feu autour d'elle. Elle sentait la fumée épaisse l'entourait. Elle sentait la fumée qui semblait inonder ses narines sans qu'elle n'étouffe. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et tourna sa tête vers la droite.. Ce fut là qu'elle comprit. Elle était allongée dans sa maison d'autrefois, en proie au flammes avec à sa droite, les corps de sa famille. Elyzia poussa un cri effroyable et se redressa sous l'intense douleur sur un lit de l'infirmerie. La jeune fille reprit son souffle, tremblante et regarda autour d'elle. un peu plus loin, elle vit le cadavre de Cédric allongé sur un lit et posa ses mains sur sa bouche.

\- **Non..**

Des larmes coulèrent tandis qu'elle s'approcha doucement du corps, les jambes encore flageolantes.

\- **Cédric.. pourquoi.. Pitié.. Pourquoi** ?

Mme Pomfresh arriva et trouva la jeune fille près du corps de Cédric, pleurant sans pudeur. Elle ne le connaissait probablement pas mais en vue de son passé, on devinait que tout mort méritait les larmes de cette belle blonde. L'infirmière s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- **Miss Graves, il est trop tard.. je vous en prie, retournez voir vos amis** , intima-t-elle, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Elyzia hocha la tête puis elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur son front. Quand ce fut fait, elle remercia l'infirmière pour son bandages et quitta l'infirmerie. Les couloirs étaient silencieux, décorés de noir. Elle devina que le château faisait une journée de deuil pour Cédric. C'était gentil. Du moins, en apparence car sitôt ce moment passé, les couloirs résonneraient de nouveau de rire et de blagues. De plus, elle se sentait en partit fautive mais à cause de Croupton, elle ne put jamais le révéler.

\- **Miss Graves** ? Appela une voix grave.

La jeune fille se retourna et fit face au professeur Dumbledore. Elle qui voulait se rendre utile, elle avait totalement échoué. Elle ne comprit pas comment une tel chose put arriver.

\- **Professeur.. Je suis désolé.. je..**

\- **Venez avec moi.**

L'ordre fut sans appel et elle obéit sagement, parvenant à son bureau ou elle fit la connaissance de Fumseck. Elle fit une révérence au phénix, les connaissant depuis toujours par les enseignements de son père. Bientôt, elle retournerait à la maison pour se préparer pour une nouvelle année.

\- **Vous ne l'ignorez pas, Voldemort est de retour, jeune enfant** , lança soudainement le professeur, la sortant de ses songes.

\- **Oui.. j'ai essayé de prévenir Harry pour la coupe. Ce qui explique ma présence dans le labyrinthe. Co.. Comment va Harry** ? souffla Elyzia, un peu perdue.

\- **Il encaisse. Disons que la perte de Cédric en plus du retour de son ennemi la affaiblie en plus de son bras mais il n'est pas seul, n'est-ce pas** ?

Elle remarqua ce petit sourire amusé ainsi que cette lueur dans ses yeux. Le professeur avait compris. Il savait ce qu'elle avait commencé à faire avec Harry, Théo et Drago.

\- **Je..**

\- **Ne vous excusez pas. Avoir l'idée de devenir des animagus en plus de communiquer avec deux des fondateurs n'est pas rien, Miss Graves. Serait-ce un enseignement de votre père** ?

\- **Pas exactement. Il m'a seulement appris qu'il ne fallait pas être l'instrument de sa magie mais celui qui la contrôle tout en la respectant. Qu'ainsi, on peut devenir aussi grand que vous ou mon père** , déclara Elyzia, rassurée de ne pas se faire crier dessus.

\- **Un bon enseignement. Il doit surement le tenir d'elle..**

La jeune fille arqua un sourcil.

\- **Elle** ?

\- **Serenity Merrer. Ta grand-mère paternel. Une grande femme, disparue il y a bien des siècles maintenant. Il y a tellement de légendes sur elle mais aucune ne la décrit assez bien. Mais il existe un carnet très particulier, caché dans un lieu de Poudlard qui parle d'une autre espèce de menace. Celle qui te mets en danger toi.. Mais aussi tes amis et nos deux mondes..**

\- **C'est le danger qui...**

\- **Oui et non. Je pense que ce danger a sentit ta présence dans l'autre monde. Il a comprit que tu pourrais l'amener à Serenity qu'il souhaite revoir et détruire. Mais libre à toi d'être plus forte que lui** , recommanda le professeur Dumbledore.

Elyzia se mit à réfléchir. Un carnet.. Quelque chose qui parle d'une autre sorte de menace.

\- **Combien de légendes existe-t-il sur Serenity Merrer** ? questionna soudainement Elyzia, prête à affronter cette menace.

\- **Sept ouvrages. Mais ils sont répartis un peu partout dans le monde. Je ne peux te donner que ce chiffre : 777. A toi de trouver le reste.**

\- **Combien** ?

\- **Oh.. je te laisse jusqu'au combat entre Harry et Voldemort pour y parvenir. Et je ne parle pas d'un combat comme un autre** , souffla-t-il, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle sourit et fit son salut militaire particulier, toujours avec son petit sourire.

\- **Oh et passe le bonjour à ton père** , ajouta Dumbledore.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et quitta le bureau pour se rendre dans les escaliers et courir vers ses amis. Maintenant, elle aussi avait une mission importante. Mais en courant, elle tomba sur Peeves. Elle se stoppa et se mit à réfléchir.

\- **PEEVES ! Viens là** ! appela-t-elle tandis que l'esprit frappeur vint à la trouver.

\- **Graves ? Pour une fois qu'on me réclame** , plaisanta-t-il, flottant au-dessus d'elle.

\- **Ecoute moi bien, je vais avoir besoin de toi dans un certain monde ou tu pourrais avoir accès mais il faut que tu m'aides.**

\- **Pourquoi faire ? En plus, tu es de la maison des serpentard, tu risque de me faire du mal en disant tout au Baron sanglant** , se méfia Peeves.

\- **Sauf que j'ai la sensation que dans les prochaines années, de mauvaises personnes viendront s'en prendre à ce château et mes amis et j'ai besoin de toi et des frères Weasley pour vos frasques si particulières** , souffla-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

Peeves eut un sourire espiègle et se baissa un peu plus.

\- **Donc, tu as besoin des trois grands génies de la farce** ?

\- **Exactement ! Alors, je peux compter sur toi pour m'aider quand cela arrivera** ?

\- **Absolument ! Mais ne dis pas au Baron Sanglant, hein** ? supplia l'esprit Frappeur

Elle accepta et fila, lui faisant un signe de main alors que Peeves allait embêter Rusard. Elyzia repéra au loin Drago et Théo, courant vers eux. Quand elle fut proche de Théo, elle lui sauta sur le dos

- **Théo** !

Il se retourna et la regarda en souriant puis l'enlaça fortement. Drago vint prendre ensuite la relève, surprenant la jeune fille alors que Blaise et Pansy s'approchaient.

\- **El ? Comment tu te sens** ?

Elle sourit et laissa Blaise lui embrasser la tempe, heureux de la retrouver.

\- **Assez épuisée. J'ai vu pour.. je suis désolé, je pensais que tout irait bien et forcément.. je me sens si minable. je croyais que tout irait bien si j'avertissais Harry mais..**

\- **Tu as essayé, c'est le principal** , intervint une voix bien connu.

Harry se tenait devant elle. Elyzia se précipita sur lui et l'enlaça fortement.

\- **Je suis désolé.. Je voulais t'avertir et je n'ai pas pu.. Il m'est tombé dessus avant que je te retrouve** , souffla la jeune fille, le visage caché dans son cou.

\- **Ce n'est rien. Tu vas bien, c'est le plus important. Quand on t'a retrouvé inconsciente dans le labyrinthe, j'étais inquiet** , souffla Harry, caressant ses cheveux.

Drago se mordilla la lèvre, les mains dans les poches. Il se sentait terriblement mal et en second plan. Comme une chandelle qui ne servait à rien. Il demanda à Théo et aux autres de le suivre tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Elyzia et Harry ne les virent pas partir, content de se retrouver.

\- **Comment as-tu deviner pour Maugrey** ?

\- **Une forte intuition.. Mais au final, je n'ai servi à rien**.

Ils se sourirent gentiment. ce fut là qu'Harry remarqua que les autres serpentard étaient partis. Elyzia se sentit mal et embrassa rapidement Harry sur la joue pour ensuite courir vers ses amis. Le brun sourit et alla retrouver les siens qui l'attendaient plus loin. Il y avait encore le départ de demain ou encore le voyage en train pour retourner à la gare.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

.

Retour à la maison. C'est ce que la plupart des élèves se dirent. Mais le pire était ce que l'année prochaine ou le retour de Voldemort promettait. Elyzia donna ses valises au controleur, gardant son sac. Elle monta dans le train, saluant une élève qui la regarda mais l'élève l'ignora et Elyzia se trouva bien vite un compartiment en attendant la venu de ses amis. Elle mit ses écouteurs et mit la musique en route. Le tempo vint à vibrer dans sa tête. Elle repensa à son père qui devait pas tarder à se rendre à la gare. Bientôt, elle reverrait sa demeure, elle reverrait sa chambre. Et elle ne reverrait plus Dray.. Ni Théo.. Ni Harry. Elle ne reverrait pas ses trois amis, elle ne reverrait pas tout les autres. Elle ne verrait que son père. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Alors, durant cet été, elle s'entraînerait sur sa métamorphose. Elle avait réussi par inquiétude et courage mais comme elle n'avait pu recommencer, elle devait le refaire.

\- **Je savais que je te trouverais quelque part** , souffla une voix masculine alors qu'elle sourit.

Elle se tourna vers son père. Hiall Merrer, un des sept qui surveillaient les divers mondes, qu'ils soient jumeaux, parallèles ou entiers.

\- **Papa ? Je croyais que tu viendrais me chercher à la gare, pas dans le train** , taquina Elyzia tandis que son père obscurcie les fenêtres menant au couloirs du train et qu'il verrouilla la porte.

\- **C'est vrai mais ton don me préoccupe. De plus, ton directeur m'a informé que cet année, ton bras s'était éveillé sept fois** , lança-t-il, s'installant en face d'elle.

\- **Oui.. Du à des souvenirs qui reviennent. Et j'ai rencontré Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle également. Ils semblent désirer que j'aille plus que tout dans la chambre des secrets** , informa la jeune fille, croisant ses jambes.

\- **Quel en est la raison** ?

\- **Un carnet apparemment. Dumbledore m'a parlé d'un carnet et Salazar m'a intimé à plusieurs reprise de me rendre dans cette chambre. Mais je pense aller y faire un tour l'année prochaine**.

Hiall l'observa. Cette petite était vraiment un rayon de soleil.

\- **Bien. Nous en parlerons à la maison. T'es-tu fait des amis** ?

\- **Oui. Deux en plus de Théo. Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter** , dit-elle souriante.

Il arqua un sourcil.

\- **Ils sont gentils** ?

\- **Très gentils. Drago est plus adorable que tu ne le crois et Harry est un vrai amour. J'aimerais vraiment que tu les vois, tu sais.**

\- **Alors, j'essaierais de les voir à la gare. Je te laisse. A toute à l'heure, ma chérie.**

Elle sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue puis il disparut totalement. Elyzia se concentra sur le paysage qui défilait. Il est de ses choses qu'elle ne pourrait lui dire qu'en face, dans leur demeure. Elle ne pouvait se le permettre dans le train ou encore devant les autres. Elle le ferait, oui. Mais plus tard.

\- **El'** ?

Son regard quitta le paysage et se posa sur Théo qui vint à entrer dans son compartiment, bien vite suivit de Drago.

\- **Les garçons ? Il y a un soucis** ? questionna Elyzia, enlevant définitivement ses écouteurs.

\- **Eh bien.. On aimerait voir ton père à la gare, tout à l'heure. Tu penses que tu pourrais le retenir un peu** , souffla Théo, un peu gêné.

\- **Bien sur. Je ne pense pas qu'il voudra partir sans vous voir. Je lui ai parlé de vous trois et je pense qu'il voudra vous serrer la main**.

\- **Tu as parlé de nous à ton père** ? Lança Drago, surpris.

Théo rigola et croisa ses jambes tout en observant le visage figé de Drago.

\- **Tu sais, Dray, son père me connait déjà. Il arrivait que parfois, j'aille passer deux-trois jours chez eux. Leur demeure est spacieuse et rigolote. Il y a pleins de trucs. Autant sorcier que moldu.**

\- **Eh oui, papa est un amoureux du monde. Et comme ma tante est une voyageuse, elle lui ramène toujours un truc qu'il entrepose dans son musée du monde**.

Drago les écouta parler de ses endroits. Il était aussi fou que dingue.

\- **Je savais pas que tu avais trois tantes et trois oncles** , lança Drago, souriant, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- **Ça leur arrive de venir chacun passer une semaine à la maison. La famille de mon père est très soudé, tu sais. Ils se voient, se chamaillent, se parlent mais après, c'est une famille**.

\- **Et ta grand-mère** ?

La jeune fille se mordilla la lèvre, gênée.

\- **Pas grand-chose. Papa ne m'en parle pas. Il m'a dit qu'elle a fait partit un temps de sa vie et quand elle a vu qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle, elle est partie. Il m'a dit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Que malgré son départ, il était convaincu qu'il la reverrait. Il avait raison**.

\- **Il la revoit parfois** ?

\- **Non. Pas depuis que je suis devenue sa fille**.

Théo sourit, les yeux fixés sur le paysage alors que Dray fronça les sourcils. De la même façon qu'elle avait laissé Théo comprendre et qu'elle le lui avait avoué, elle allait le faire avec lui.

\- **J'ai été adopté, Dray.**

La vérité le frappa de plein fouet, le faisant écarquiller les yeux. Elyzia sourit timidement, se jurant de mettre un beau garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux émeraudes également au courant de tout cela. Que Hiall Merrer était son père adoptif ainsi que la mort de sa famille, survenu il y a longtemps, dans les plaines verdoyantes d'Amériques.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

.

Le Poudlard expresse s'arrêta à la gare, permettant à ses passagers de retrouver leur famille. Après avoir ranger ses affaires, surtout son fameux échiquier, Elyzia sourit à Théo, s'engouffrant dans le couloir pour en ressortir, se retrouvant acculé contre les vitres du train. Normal après tout. Chaque élève désirait sortir le premier du train pour retrouver ses parents ou l'un d'eux. Pour Elyzia, une surprise l'attendait. Son père était là mais un autre homme l'accompagnait. Staz Merrer. Le cuisinier ou travailleur de la famille. Il se tenait près de son frère, cherchant son adorable nièce au cheveux dorés. Théo sortit le premier, suivit d'Elyzia puis Drago qui enlaça les épaules de la jeune fille, la faisant sourire. Hiall et Staz se regardèrent doucement.

\- **Elle n'est plus seule** , murmura l'homme aux cheveux et yeux noirs, se rongeant la lèvre.

\- **Non. Cela te dit qu'on les invite durant ta semaine pour qu'il goûte à tes petits plats** , proposa Hiall, le regardant tendrement.

- **Pourquoi pas mais des présentations devraient être faîtes..**

Hiall avait toujours trouvé son frère quelque peu particulier. Il était l'un des rares à le faire sourire ou parler plus que la normal. Les deux autres étant Elyzia et leur mère disparue. De plus, depuis la disparition de leur mère, Staz se perdait en cuisine, ayant ouverts deux pâtisseries ainsi que trois restaurants. Un de luxe et les deux autres simples. La dynastie Merrer était en place. Et leur emblème était un croissant de lune surmonté du M de leur nom.

\- **Papa** ! Cria Elyzia, les ayant repérait.

Les deux garçons la suivirent sans attendre. La jeune fille se figea quelque secondes en voyant son oncle puis, ivre de joie, elle alla dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle. Elle était nettement plus petite que lui du haut de ses quatorze ans mais son sourire était agréable pour cet homme si taciturne.

\- **TONTON ! C'est toi qui commence cet année** ? questionna Elyzia, le serrant contre elle.

\- **Exact. Les autres ont encore pas mal de choses à faire avant et Nova est encore en voyage d'exploration** , soupira Staz en se rappelant la dernière lettre de sa soeur aînée.

\- **Je ne suis pas étonné. Tu crois qu'elle nous ramènera quoi** ?

\- **Aucune idée. Tu n'as pas l'impression que ton musée est bien assez encombrée ainsi, Hiall** , gronda l'homme.

Hiall secoua la tête. Il se foutait bien du reste. Puis il sortit un lapin noir et rose clair qu'il tendit à Elyzia.

\- **Tiens, ton playboy** ! lança-t-il alors qu'Elyzia sembla retrouver toute son enfance dans cette peluche.

Elle la prit et la serra contre son cœur, affichant un sourire si joyeux. Drago et Théo furent surpris alors qu'au loin, un regard émeraude ne cessait de la fixer. Il retourna à ses amis et se dirigea vers la sortie de la gare. Elyzia réalisa bien vite qu'elle devait se reprendre et enferma sa peluche dans son sac sans fond. Staz porta son regard sur les deux garçons derrière elle.

\- **El' qui sont ces deux messieurs** ? Questionna-t-il.

Sa nièce se tourna vers lui puis elle vint se positionner devant eux.

\- **Je te présente mon ami Théodore Nott que tu as du voir de ta cuisine l'année dernière. Et voici Drago Malefoy, un nouvel ami. J'en ai un troisième mais je crains que tu doives encore attendre un peu avant de le connaître** , présenta la jeune fille.

\- **Quel est son nom à ce troisième ami** ?

\- **Harry.. Harry Potter. Il est aussi gentil que Drago et Théo, tu sais.**

Il hocha la tête et vit poser sa main sur la tête blonde de sa nièce.

\- **Si tu les as choisis, c'est qu'ils le sont surement**.

Théo sourit et s'avança, présentant sa main, Drago était encore un peu gêné à l'idée de serrer la main d'un homme aussi impressionnant.

\- **Enchanté Mr.**

\- **Moi de même, Théo. J'ai entendu dire d'Elyzia que ma cuisine te plaisait** ?

\- **Oui. C'est un régal. Je voulais vous demander si je pouvais revenir de tant à autres dans votre propriété pour passer du temps avec El',** demanda le jeune adolescent.

\- **Bien sur. Je reste une semaine alors j'essaierais de passer du temps avec toi et elle. J'imagine que cela est aussi valable pour vous, jeune Malefoy** , souffla Staz.

Oui, il était impressionnant. Mais Diaboliquement beau aussi. Ce noir intense de ses cheveux en bataille et de ses yeux perçants le rendaient aussi mal à l'aise qu'il l'ensorcelait. Bizarrement, cette teinte neutre devait l'une de ses préférés avec le verre et l'argent.

\- **Bonjour. Oui, si cela ne dérange personne. je n'aimerais pas m'imposer auprès de vous.**

\- **Puisqu'on te dit oui, Dray** ! encouragea Elyzia tout en lui souriant.

Drago sourit mais bien vite, il aperçut ses parents qui arrivèrent. Tout en les fixant, il serra doucement la main d'Elyzia, tremblant. Il aimait ses parents mais il sentait que ses vacances ne seraient que plus douloureuse si le seigneur des ténèbres étaient réellement là.

\- **Drago** ! appela sa mère, venant le retrouver.

Il sourit doucement à sa mère et s'excusa pour aller la retrouver. Elyzia se mordilla la lèvre tandis que Théo la rassura d'un regard. Elle avait déjà vu Lucius Malefoy de loin. Et elle n'aimait pas ce regard hautain et ces manières. Même son père était plus doux et souriant. Staz s'approcha d'elle et la rassura d'une main posé sur la tête.

\- **Tout ira bien, El'**.

Ce murmure si rassurant et semblable à ce qu'il pouvait être. Cela la rassurait toujours quand elle cauchemardait. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et sourit à son oncle.

\- **On rentre à la maison** ?

Staz hocha la tête tandis qu'Hiall se dirigea vers la sortie, ayant déjà envoyé les valises de sa fille. Elyzia s'approcha de Drago et glissa un mot dans sa poche tout en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- **Je t'attendrais, Dray..**

Elle passa tranquillement devant lui et continua tranquillement de marcher. Elle sortit la première de la gare, rigolote. Mais positionné sur le toit, une ombre observa cet éclat doré de ses cheveux avec une lueur effroyable dans ses yeux bleus. Chacun de ses membres sera utilisé afin de ramener celle qu'il veut à tout prix détruire et punir.

.

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux et se mit dans un coin de la gare avec sa valise, son sac et sa précieuse chouette, attendant que son cher oncle arrive enfin. Quel ne fut sa surprise de voir Théo encore présent en ville.

\- **Nott** ? appela-t-il, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- **Potter ? Quesque tu fous ici** ? s'exclama Théo en reconnaissant Harry, assis sur sa valise.

\- **J'attends mon oncle.. Comme quoi, j'en ai pour deux heures normalement** , souffla Harry, regardant sa montre.

\- **Tu plaisantes ? deux heures ? Mais il fout quoi pour te faire poireauter** ?

- **Il s'occupe de son fils. Son fils prime sur tout.. Même sur moi. Et toi ? Quesque tu fous à Londres** ?

\- **Je me charge d'attendre Drago. Il veut offrir un cadeau à Elyzia. Et comme je loge dans un appartement pas loin en plus, c'est facile pour moi.**

\- **Quel chance d'être émancipé comme ça** , soupira Harry, envieux.

\- **J'avoue. Mais je l'ai demandé. Et je n'ai laissé aucun choix à mon père. Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas venir chez moi et ensuite, je te ramènerais chez toi. Vu que ton oncle fait passer son gosse avant toi, le fait que tu rentres tard ne devrait pas l'intéresser, non** ? proposa Théo, avant tout un adolescent qu'un serpentard.

- **J'aime cette idée. Je te suis de suite** !

Harry sourit et le suivit tranquillement jusqu'à un appartement spacieux. Il déposa ses affaires non loin de la porte. Puis les deux garçons allèrent retrouver Drago qui se trouvait non loin, accosté à un lampadaire alors que le ciel de Londres se trouvait être gris.

\- **Dray** ! appela Théo, Harry sur ses talons.

\- **Théo et.. Potter ?! Quesque tu fous ici** ? S'exclama Drago, surpris.

\- **je l'ai trouvé près de la gare à attendre son oncle. Ça te dérange pas s'il reste avec nous** ?

\- **Non. Mais avant d'aller cherche le cadeau d'El, on va s'occuper de sa garde-robe à Potter. Si je dois sortir en tant qu'adolescent près de toi, faut que tu sois soigné et parfait, c'est clair** ? gronda Drago, regardant Harry dans les yeux qui rigola

\- **Je me rends Malefoy. Commençons avant de perdre une seconde, tu veux** ?

Les trois garçons commencèrent le shopping, dans la journée même de leur arrivée. Bien que l'idée initial des deux garçons fut d'offrir un présent à Elyzia, tout changea bien vite en un Relooking totale d'un jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraudes. Durant les essayages, Théo surpris une lueur admirative dans le regard de Drago et posé sur Harry et les nouveaux vêtements qu'il lui faisait mettre.

\- **Il est beau, Hein** ? Murmura Théo quand Harry fut retourné dans la cabine.

\- **Ui.. Quoi** ?!

Drago vit rouge quand Théo se mit à rire

\- **T'es content ? J'ai l'impression d'être un gros nœud** , souffla le blond, gêné.

\- **Je confirme**.

Le blond afficha un visage outré alors que Théo se remit à rire.

\- **Dis le lui. Au moins, tu seras tranquille et lui, il saura qu'il plaît. De plus, je ne t'en voudrais pas de le vouloir. Malgré ce qu'il traîne derrière lui, il a un beau physique. Ce sont juste ses vêtements qui gâchent tout mais avec nous deux derrière lui.. Il va bien vite changer et devenir l'une des belles personnes à regarder** , souffla Théo tandis qu'Harry sortait avec tout les habits sur les bras.

\- **Je veux d'abord avec les autres. Je ne veux rien décider seul. S'il ne supporte pas une tel idée, je ne tenterais rien.**

\- **Pas de soucis. Tu paie ou je paie au fait** ?

\- **Je.**

Drago récupéra les vêtements et alla à la caisse.

- **Quesque..** ?

\- **Cherche pas Harry. Tu le sauras en tant voulu, d'ac** ?

Le brun hocha la tête et les deux garçons allèrent rejoindre le blond qui paya. Harry fut gêné mais il ne put rien dire de plus. Car Les deux garçons auraient pas supporter son refus. Ils continuèrent leur achats. Ce fut Harry qui trouva le bon objet. Un coffret ou chacun réunirait un souvenir de lui pour Elyzia. La boite était fait en bois de rose et contenait du velours rouge décoré de fils d'argent. Un peu des deux maisons rivales. Harry demanda à aller ensuite au chemin de Traverse car il avait l'idée parfaite pour lui. Drago ne comprit pas et Théo décida lui d'ajouter une pièce d'échecs à chaque symbole.

\- **Pourquoi d'échecs** ? Souffla Harry, intrigué.

\- **Elle adore les échecs. Je sais que moi, pour elle, je représente le cavalier blanc et Drago, le roi blanc** , expliqua Théo, un sourire amusé.

\- Alors elle serait..

\- **Le cavalier Noir et toi, le roi noir. Ainsi.. En mettant ses quatre pièces ensembles.. elle comprendra que cela nous représente**.

Harry hocha la tête, aimant l'idée alors que Drago sourit. Théo paya la boite et chacun des garçons mis sa pièce d'échecs ainsi que leur objets. Théo referma la boîte en se jurant de l'amener à Elyzia dans trois jours. Pour ce soir, il aurait deux locataires avec lui dans son appartements.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

.

C'était une habituelle partie d'échecs entre le père et la fille. Rien de bien différent de d'habitude. Elyzia portait une de ses habituelle robe de chambre blanche qui la rendait si mignonne alors que son père arborait un peignoir de couleur pourpre.

\- **Papa ? Comment était grand-mère** ? questionna soudainement Elyzia, bougeant son cavalier noir stratégiquement.

Hiall sourit et se tourna vers un portrait d'une femme. Il n'avait que de rares photos d'elle et de lui ensemble mais ces portraits donnaient différent aspects d'un caractère oublié.

\- **Elle était forte et belle. La seule femme que j'aimerais jamais dans ma vie. Je n'en veux aucune autre et je préfère l'aspect masculin du corps humain que celui féminin. Pour moi, elle est mon idéal de femme mais je reste collé sur les mecs** , souffla-t-il.

\- **Elle avait du courage** ?

\- **Oui. Beaucoup.**

\- **En fait, elle était libre et courageuse. Forte aussi mais terriblement brisée par la guerre qu'elle avait mené** , déclara Staz tout en amenant trois délicieux chocolats chauds.

Elyzia remarqua la lueur de tristesse dans le regard. Même s'ils souriaient, leur mère leur manquait affreusement. Ils pouvait la voir oui.. Mais pas de la façon dont il le voulait. Et cela les dérangeait de trop.

\- **Mamie était donc géniale alors** ? lança-t-elle, souriante.

Hiall la regard surpris. Sa fille adoptive n'avait jamais appelé sa mère, mamie. Elle disait qu'elle ne se sentait pas comme une Merrer. Mais quelque chose avait changé dés qu'elle était entré à cet école de sorcellerie à l'inverse de sa soeur qui se trouvait dans le monde des " moldus " comme les appeler les sangs-purs.

\- **Exactement. Il existe de nombreux portraits utopiques d'elle dans cette demeure. Tu en verras pleins mais tu ne verras que peu de photos d'elle ici** , murmura Staz.

\- **C'est dommage. Je veux dire, je sais bien que je ne porte pas encore le nom Merrer après Graves mais j'espère pouvoir le porter.**

\- **Wrenel ne dira pas non, El'. Au contraire, tu es de notre famille depuis que je t'ai adopté et que j'ai vu en toi une grande sorcière. De plus, il faudra le dire auprès des deux états. Anglais et Sorcier. Pour ce qui est de l'Angleterre, ils ont déjà accepter que tu le portes car voici ton nom entier : Lady Elyzia Serenity Graves Merrer,** expliqua Hiall, bougeant sa reine pour emporter une pièce noir.

\- **J'aime assez bien ce long titre. De plus, tout mes oncles et tantes m'aiment donc ça me va. Par contre.. comment va Nono ? Je ne l'ai guère vu depuis que tu lui a envoyé ses fameuses bottes bleues** , dit-elle.

\- **Elle se porte bien. Elle m'a dit vouloir ouvrir une grande ferme en pleine campagne Américaine. Elle n'a pas peur mais elle sent le danger qui menace chaque Merrer en ce monde.**

\- **Tu m'as également dit qu'elle cherchait à explorer les demeures hanté** s.

\- **Possède-t-elle le même don que moi** ? Questionna Elyzia.

Hiall secoua la tête. Son don était différent. Elle pouvait voir les ombres et les combattre, les accueillir en elle mais sa magie était la même que la sienne. Elle ne se manifestait qu'à travers son corps et ses émotions. Nono était exactement comme son père malgré ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux d'un noir sans pareil.

\- **Elle t'a envoyé un colis à ce propos. Cela contient un objet particulier que tu pourrais trouver agréable et enrichissant** , informa Hiall, amusé. **Je l'ai posé sur ton lit.**

\- **En ce cas.. elle joua et gagna la partie, je vais aller le voir de suite.**

Elyzia se leva et fit une rapide révérence.

\- **Papa.. Tonton, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et vous dis à demain.**

Puis elle disparut dans le couloir, d'un pas léger tout en prenant garde de son chocolat chaud. Elle avait le droit d'emmener les tasses dans sa chambre car Staz ou Hiall allaient toujours les récupérer quand la demoiselle s'était endormie. Hiall se leva et rangea le jeu parmi les autres, sur une bibliothèque. Staz prit position sur le canapé et observa son jeune frère.

\- **J'aime beaucoup ce portrait là. Il est magnifiquement utopique de sa personne** , plaisanta Staz, buvant un peu de son breuvage.

\- **Tu connais Moon, elle adore faire ce genre de portrait là. Elle dit que pour les portraits, ils doivent être rêveur quand les photos reflètent la réalité** , répliqua Hiall, prenant place à côté.

\- **C'est vrai. Elle a dit qu'elle serait la suivante. Elle espérait voir Ton idée tient la route. Je vais en informer Wrenel qui viendra avec Moon. Vous en reparlerez ensemble. J'essaierais aussi d'en parler à Cherry et Maë mais comme elle s'est ensuite rappelé qu'elle ne serait là que pour les fêtes de famille** , informa le brun, regardant son cadet.

\- **Nous devrions les fêter ici, cette année.**

Le ton étrange d'Hiall intrigua Staz.

\- **Pourquoi** ?

\- **Eh bien, cela serait bien d'avoir la famille réunit ici pour une fois. de plus, Si la menace est réelle, elle s'attaquera forcément au palais et pas à ma demeure.**

\- **J'en parlerais aux autres quand je les verrais.. Arrange toi pour en parler à Wrenel et Moon quand ils seront là, Hiall.**

\- **J'aime l'idée que tu parles. Cela change de ton silence.**

Staz eut un sourire et vint à l'embrasser. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait être, les deux garçons étaient des amants autant que des frères. L'inceste était proscrits dans ce genre de monde mais pour cette dynastie, cela en était que plus normal.

\- **Je ne suis pas si silencieux que cela. Je vais d'ailleurs te le montrer, murmura Staz, allongeant son compagnon en dessous. Faudra aussi penser à se chercher d'autres personnes, Hiall.**

\- **J'y penserais. Maintenant occupe ta bouche à autre chose** , ordonna Hiall, fermant les portes du salon d'un ton brusque.

Le brun eut un sourire face au ton impérieux de son cadet. Quel petit branleur il était. Et cela depuis toujours. Si Staz était le cuisinier et architecte de la maison, Hiall était la magie. Mais chacun des enfants avaient une part de la mère. Leur mère..

.

Elyzia eut un sourire quand elle sentit les portes du salon se fermait. Elle comprit rapidement que les deux hommes allaient faire certaines choses et que leur intimité devait être en sûreté. Aussi prit-elle ses écouteurs et se mit à écouter de la musique tout en fredonnant la chanson qui passait. Peu importe la langue ou les paroles, la musique créait chez la jeune fille, un débordement de sensation et d'imagination qui lui procurer un bien fou.

Sa baguette en main, elle révisait les différents sorts appris cette année sauf les trois impardonnables. Et surtout, il fallait se douter d'une chose, si une guerre éclatait, elle devrait les affronter. Son regard finit par se porter dans sa chambre. Elle agita sa baguette et amena un livre quelconque à elle. Au moins, elle était encore doué. C'était une bonne chose. De plus, elle devait bien travailler. Pas seulement pour rendre son père fière d'elle mais aussi parce qu'elle voulait aider et montrer que les serpentard n'étaient pas des ordures.

\- _**Expecto Patronum..**_ , murmura Elyzia tout en regardant son petit renard apparaître devant elle.

C'était toujours facile de faire apparaître son patronus mais la question était de savoir quel souvenir heureux elle pouvait avoir choisi. Personne ne le saurait jamais. Elle aimait l'idée d'en avoir un. Un beau renard qui l'observa un instant pour disparaître. Elle finit par ranger ses affaires, garda ses écouteurs et souffla sur la bougie qui lui permettait d'avoir de la lumière dans sa chambre. Une nuit de sommeil était de rigueur avant une nouvelle journée avec sa famille qui passerait tour à tour.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

.

Quand Théo et Drago arrivèrent à la demeure d'Elyzia, ils patientèrent après avoir sonner. Drago ne put réprimer l'envie de voir un tel endroit. Cette demeure était porteuse d'histoire et le raffinement comme la noblesse qui en sortait était un délicieux spectacle. Il découvrit le beau château de son amie sans se douter de ce qu'il allait voir entre ses murs. La demeure était belle, princière et nul doute que l'intérieur était sublime et que le domaine était grand. Hiall Merrer semblait être riche, aimant l'histoire ancienne et le confort que procurait un château en dépit de ses mélanges entre le monde moldu et sorcier. Ce fut Staz qui leur ouvrit, leur faisant découvrir un hall décoré d'un lustre en cristal et quelques chandeliers allumés malgré les lumières récentes. Théo entra, suivit de Drago qui admira le décor fantastique et charmeur.

\- **Bienvenue dans la demeure Merrer, jeunes visiteurs** , lança Staz, portant un pantalon de toile noir et une chemise en satin rouge, un peu ouverte sur son torse.

Il avait au pieds des richelieu perforés et une allure de prince dans ce château.

\- **Merci Monsieur Merrer** , souffla Drago tout en retirant son manteau noir, laissant Théo observa sa tenue simple, c'est-à-dire, un pantalon noir, une chemise en satin noir, un peu ouverte et des richelieu également.

\- **C'est Staz, jeune Malefoy. Elyzia et Hiall vous attendent dans le salon,** annonça-t-il, prenant les manteaux pour les accrocher alors que Théo encourageait Drago à le suivre.

Le jeune Malefoy hocha la tête et suivit son ami, observant les divers tapisseries et photos accrochés sur les murs. La plupart des membres de la famille d'Elyzia s'y trouvait. Pourtant, il sentit qu'une personne manquait à l'appel. Les grands-parents d'Elyzia. Même s'il savait qu'elle avait été adopté, cela restait son Elyzia. Merrer ou Graves, elle ne changerait jamais pour lui.

\- **Théo ! Dray ! Bienvenue chez moi, les garçons** ! Salua joyeusement Elyzia, vêtue d'un jean troué et d'un débardeur blanc, ses cheveux blonds ondulés et attachés en une haute queue de cheval alors qu'elle faisait face à son père pour un nouveau duel d'échec.

\- **Bonjour El** , répondit Théo, prenant place sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

Drago se tint en arrière, observant le plafond. Il adorait tellement voir ce décor. C'était classe, historique et raffiné. Elyzia vit le regard de Drago et sourit.

\- **El', concentre toi sur la partie** , gronda Hiall, se voyant déjà perdre.

Elle pouffa et finit par jouer.

\- **Échec et mat** ! Cria-t-elle tout en rigolant.

Hiall afficha une mine défaite. Encore une fois, elle gagnait. Cette petite avait un don pour les échecs. Elle était intelligente pour ce genre de gens mais ne réfléchissait pas quand il s'agissait d'aller en pleine action, se mettant en danger.

\- **On va dans le parc, papa** ! Annonça Elyzia tout en emmenant Théo et Drago avec elle.

\- **Revenez pour le déjeuner quand même,** plaisanta Hiall.

Les trois adolescents disparurent derrière la porte alors qu'Hiall rangea le jeu. Puis il rejoignit Staz en cuisine, l'observant faire. Pour le brun, cette position d'être pencher, la tête dans sa main droite était la même que sa mère prenait quand elle venait le regarder cuisiner. Pas seulement par gourmandise de goûter après mais aussi parce qu'elle aimait cela. Elle lui avait avouer replonger dans ses souvenirs à chaque fois. Ses souvenirs d'enfance à elle. Alors voir Hiall dans cette position lui rappelait sa présence.

- **Elle me manque..**

L'aveu surprit Hiall qui sourit gentiment et se redressa.

\- **Elle me manque aussi. Tu as pu aller la voir** ? questionna le cadet des deux.

\- **Je ne veux pas. Je.. La voir comme ça. C'est pas mon truc. Parfois, je voudrais juste qu'elle se réveille mais je suis incapable de savoir comment** , soupira Staz, arrêtant de couper le concombre en rondelle.

\- **Staz..**

\- **Je sais bien qu'elle ne se réveillera pas. Mais.. Je voudrais juste savoir si elle va bien.. Si elle est en sûreté...**

Hiall sourit un peu plus. Durant l'aveu de Staz, il s'était installé sur une chaise.

\- **On devrait aller la voir durant la rentrée d'Elyzia. De plus, connaissant maman, même si en ce moment, nous ne pouvons pas la voir, je suis sur qu'elle veille sur nous** , rassura Hiall.

\- **Après tout, c'est le devoir d'une maman** , dirent-ils en chœur.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble. Elyzia sourit dans sa cachette, Théo et Drago l'observant. Puis elle leur fit signe de la suivre pour véritablement les emmener au parc.

Les trois adolescents convainquirent les deux hommes de manger dehors par ce bel ciel d'été. Il faisait délicieusement bon et forcément, ils voulaient en profiter. Pour Elyzia, ses vacances commençaient merveilleusement bien. C'était juste inégalable à ses yeux. Juste magnifique. Juste parfait. C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Pourtant, Drago resta en retrait et Elyzia le vit. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il se sente à part. Mais il ne semblait pas connaitre ce genre de choses.

- **Dray..**

Le blond releva son regard et observa le visage d'Elyzia. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'inquiétude. Mais rien à faire. Il se sentait bizarre. Bien qu'il soit heureux d'être avec elle et sa famille, il repensait à cette après-midi avec Potter.

\- **Désolé, je pense à autre chose.. je.. Excuse-moi..**

\- **Ce n'est rien. Viens on va se balader et tu vas me parler, d'accord ?** proposa la jeune fille.

Il sourit et hocha la tête. Les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent dans les jardins, sous les regards de leur proches. Drago expliqua que depuis sa révélation sur la plus belle rencontre d'Harry, celui-ci lui apparaissait différemment. Plus intéressant. Plus beau.. Plus.. Quelque chose qu'il ne captait pas. Il ne comprenait pas, ne savait pas. Elyzia fut une oreille attentive durant ses révélations. Quand il termina enfin, la jeune fille lui prit la main dans les siennes et lui caressa la peau en douceur.

- **Continue de l'observer. De voir ce que chacune de ses mimiques, de ses rires peut provoquer en toi. Tu continueras à faire cela si tu peux le voir durant les vacances ou encore l'année prochaine. Genre, jusqu'à Halloween et ensuite, tu reviens me voir, d'accord** ? proposa-t-elle, lui offrant un doux sourire.

\- **Je.. Je me disais que je pourrais essayer de lui parler un peu. Sans forcément l'agresser ou..**

\- **Pourquoi pas. Essaie déjà quand vous avez l'opportunité d'être seul sans vos amis respectifs. Après, si tu sens que ca passe bien, fais-le devant eux en leur faisant comprendre qu'il faut savoir dépassé sa haine et ses préjugés. On avance mieux après.**

\- **Oui... Je vais essayer. Merci El'.. tu sais, tu devrais être psychologue ou psychiatre parfois** , plaisanta Drago, observant avec fascination, une rose couleur émeraude au reflets argenté. **C'est normal cette rose** ?

\- **Je l'envisageais** , avoua la jeune fille pour ensuite rigoler. **Oui.. Je voulais un rosier au couleur de chaque maison de Serpentard. Mais c'est plus magique quand tu vois d'en haut, Dray.**

\- **Comment ça** ?

Elle lui fit gentiment le signe du silence puis commença à partir vers la maison. Drago la suivit, totalement curieux. Ils passèrent rapidement devant le trio qui arqua un sourcil et apparurent au balcon du haut, propriété de la chambre d'Hiall. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

\- **El' ? Quesque tu fais sur mon balcon** ? demanda le père, les poings sur les hanches.

\- **Je montre à Dray, notre rosier de Poudlard** ! dit-elle tandis que Drago écarquilla les yeux.

Drago découvrait le blason de son école en rosier. Il n'imaginait pas voir cela un jour. C'était juste magnifique. La précision et la beauté du rosier en elle-même. Il siffla d'admiration, se moquant bien des convenances et se pencha sur la balustrade pour continuer le regarder. Hiall eut un sourire en voyant celui de ce jeune garçon. Malgré son appartenance à une famille d'imbécile, ce garçon avait un cœur ouvert et aimait la beauté et la magie. Ses yeux dorés sur portèrent sur sa fille. Avec un peu de chance, en fréquentant encore et encore Elyzia, il pourrait échapper à la mauvaise influence de Voldemort.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

.

C'était le dernier jour pour Staz de rester avec son frère et sa nièce. Son autre nièce était en Amérique et il était sur qu'il ne manquerait pas d'aller la voir. Surtout qu'il avait tes bottes à lui remettre. Des bottes bleus. Pour l'occasion, le trio Merrer avait décidé de faire une ballade à cheval. Hiall était sur son fidèle pur-sang, Alejandro, à la robe blonde et à la crinière blanche. Staz montait Juan, un autre pur-sang, robe couleur noir ébène. Elyzia montait un pur-sang à la robe chocolat et la crinière blonde, nommé Prongs, en hommage à un maraudeur. Les trois cavaliers dévalaient la plaine qui entourait la demeure d'Hiall.

\- **Ça fait un bien fou de faire du cheval** ! Cria Elyzia, heureuse.

- **Tu n'avais pas monté Prongs depuis les vacances d'Avril, non** ? souffla Hiall,

\- **Oui ! Et ça fait du bien. En plus, il est tout content de me voir, pas vrai Prongs** ?

Le cheval hennit et se leva une seconde pour ensuite abattre violemment ses sabots sur le sol. Il secoua sa tête et sa crinière et attendit patiemment pour la prochaine balade.

- **Wrenel a dit qu'il viendrait quand, Hiall** ? souffla Staz, sentant la nervosité de son cheval.

\- **Dans la soirée. Il ne veut pas perdre un instant. Qui doit venir après eux** ? questionna le jeune blond, caressant doucement la tête de son étalon.

\- **Cherry puis Maël et pour finir Nova. Mais Oz et Nova viendront pour les deux dernières semaines d'août car Nova veut dire au revoir à Elyzia quand elle reprendra les cours** , informa Staz.

- **J'aurais voulu que viennes aussi me dire au revoir, Tonton** , soupira Elyzia, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- **Je sais bien mais je ne pourrais pas t'offrir cette chance. Ecoute, je verrais selon mon travail au palais, d'accord** ? lança Staz à sa nièce, posant sa main sur sa tête.

\- **D'accord** !

Le sourire chaleureux de la belle demoiselle fit plaisir à Staz qui se passa une main dans les cheveux. Hiall sourit. Bien que Nono soit sa véritable fille pour une nuit de débauche avec une sorcière de Salem très particulière, Elyzia était sa fille adoptive mais sa fille avant tout. Et il savait l'amour que Nono lui témoignait depuis toujours. Un amour de soeur entier. Encore hier, dans la journée, elles avaient passés trois heures à se parler par Skype sur la grande télé du salon. Lui et Staz avaient tout regardé de la porte.

\- **On reprends la balade** ?

\- **Ouiiii** ! poussa Elyzia comme cri de joie.

Hiall eut un rire et encouragea son cheval à partir. Elyzia fit de même, adorant sentir le vent dans ses cheveux. Elle laissa Prongs l'emmenait au loin de tout cela. Loin d'une guerre qui allait commencer. Loin d'une menace qui désirait s'en prendre à elle. A elle et sa famille.

Une ombre observa de la forêt, la joyeuse famille qui galopait au loin dans cette plaine. Cet ombre, entourait d'une aura noire. Et elle inspira profondément. Bientôt, cette femme et sa famille périrait dans des flammes plus infernales que celle de l'enfer.

.

Elyzia eut un sourire quand elle revint à l'écurie des trois chevaux. Prongs, Alejandro et Juan étaient heureux d'avoir autant galoper. Et El avait pu passer un moment agréable avec son père et son oncle. Elle pénétra l'écurie, elle inspira profondément.

\- **El'** ? Appela Staz, pénétrant l'écurie tandis que sa nièce caressait la tête de Prongs.

\- **Tonton** ?

- **je voudrais te parler. Je ne vais pas tarder à partir pour aller voir ta soeur alors j'aimerais.. Enfin...**

Elle s'installa sur un tonneau de bois qui traînait là et sourit. Staz prit place sur un tas de paille et il croisa ses doigts.

\- **Ton père nous a pas mal parlé de ton don et ton bras,** avoua-t-il, la regardant dans les yeux.

\- **Je.. oui, c'est vrai que j'ai pas mal traversé Poudlard cette année. j'ai même rencontré Rowena.. et Salazar cherchait à me contacter,** souffla Elyzia tout en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- **Bien. Je souhaiterais que tu retrouves ce carnet, El. Il appartenait à ma mère et elle y a transcrit pas mal de chose entre ses pages de papyrus. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'accepte que tu te mettes en danger. Mais s'il te plait.. retrouve le tout en prenant garde à Poudlard,** déclara Staz, continuant de la regarder.

\- **Tonton..** ?

\- **Chacun des sept enfants a eu une éducation et un enseignement différent mais ils avaient tous un même but. La protection de la terre et de ses habitants.**

- **Tonton, quesque vous êtes en fait** ?

\- **Des chevaliers de la terre, au service de la reine. C'est un ancien truc médiéval qu'on a apprit à ta soeur et elle accepté de participer car elle adorait les chevaliers.**

Elyzia sourit. Elle s'en rappelait bien. Elyzia venait tout juste d'arriver et un mois était passé entre ses murs quand Nono était apparut, contente, portant ses habits de garçon.

" _- **El'! El'! je vais devenir chevalier ! Tu m'entends ! Chevalier** ! s'écria une petite fille aux yeux noirs._

 _Une jolie petite fille blonde était assise par terre, entouré de lego et une construction entre ses mains. Elle observa son aîné. Car deux enfants de la maison, la brune était née avant. Des cheveux châtains, des yeux d'un noir absolu._

 _- **Chevalier ? C'est quoi** ?_

 _La petite fille en salopette s'accroupit devant sa cadette._

 _- **C'est une personne courageuse et forte. Une personne qui protège ceux qu'elle aime ou encore beaucoup de gens par désir de le faire. C'est une personne vraiment belle à sa façon** , souffla doucement Nono._

 _Elyzia ne dit rien. Elle posa son regard bleu sur sa pyramide presque fini. Nono fit de même. elle finit par s'asseoir et lui donna une pièce._

 _- **Mais.. Tu risque de..** ?_

 _- **Ui. Mais tu sais, je n'ai pas peur pour moi. J'ai une grande famille et je dois te protéger** , murmura Nono, prenant ses mains dans les siennes._

 _- **No'** ?_

 _- **T'es ma petite soeur, ma puce. Et je compte bien te protéger comme je pourrais le faire** , déclara Nono, sérieuse, serrant ses mains._

 _- **Ui.. Mais je voudrais devenir chevalière aussi. Pour te protéger toi et papa** , souffla Elyzia, faisant de même._

 _- **Je sais.**_

 _Elles se sourirent et continuèrent à jouer dans le grand hall de la maison._ "

Staz remarqua l'absence de sa fille. Il devina assez bien qu'elle était partie dans ses souvenirs. Il sourit et posa sa main sur sa tête. Depuis qu'elle était un membre de la famille, il faisait ce geste pour la rassurer.

- **Tout va bien** ?

\- **Oui.. Je repensais à Nono. Elle m'a envoyé un compas et un cadran solaire. Elle m'a dit que cela pourrait me servir. J'ai souri** , lança Elyzia.

\- **Petite, tu disais que les compas étaient les amis des âmes égarés** , souffla Staz, s'accroupissant devant elle.

Elle pouffa un bon coup.

\- **Oui. Je me dis que c'est toujours vrai. Papa me le disait souvent quand il avait encore son compas avec son petit porte-clé indien qu'il avait crée.**

\- **Oui... Je le comprends bien. Ecoute, je verrais avec Nono à trouver ce fameux compas dans ton ancienne demeure, d'accord** ? proposa Staz, souriant.

- **Oui. Je te donnerais des nouvelles pour le carnet à toi et papa. Mais faites attention à vous avec cette menace. Je veux pas qu'il vous arrive malheur.**

- **El', il arrive un jour ou ce sont les jeunes qui sauvent les vieux. Nous avons toujours usé de nos pouvoirs. Nous sommes les sept enfants de la reine et nous devons trouver trois chevaliers du palais. Nono en est un.. Mais.. nous devons trouver deux autres également.**

\- **Je peux le devenir** !

Staz eut un de ses habituels sourires. Il aimait l'idée de voir Elyzia chevalier mais cela ne devait pas venir d'elle mais aussi de sa mère.

\- **Peut-être.. Nous verrons ce que le temps nous dira. Tu seras surement l'un des trois mais quand le temps nous le dira. Pour l'heure, concentre toi sur le carnet et vous préserver toi et Nono de la menace. Je préfère que tu l'avertisses, d'accord ma belle** ? Demanda Staz, une main sur la tête de sa nièce.

\- **Compte sur moi, tonton.**

Elle lui fit ce fameux salut militaire. Si propre à sa personne. Il eut un rire et hocha la tête. Il lui embrassa le front.

\- **Je te donne ma bénédiction, Elyzia. Tu en auras besoin, je pense** , murmura-t-il à son oreille, la faisant frissonner.

La jeune fille vit son oncle sortir tandis que ses paroles résonnèrent dans sa tête. Pourquoi une tel bénédiction ? Pourquoi ?


End file.
